


High Heels

by Mary_Spn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, High Heels, Jared Padalecki in Panties, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Spn/pseuds/Mary_Spn
Summary: Para o modelo Jensen Ackles, o que parecia ser uma entrevista qualquer, acabou virando a sua vida perfeita de cabeça para baixo. Quem era Jared Padalecki, afinal?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Capítulo 1

Estava de pé no camarim, ajeitando a gravata diante do espelho, enquanto aguardava pela maquiadora. Sentia-se ansioso, o que era um pouco estranho, porque geralmente era muito seguro de si. Gostava de se vestir, de posar para fotos, mas entrevistas não eram o seu forte.

Apesar de não se sentir à vontade, não tinha muita escolha. Após de ter sido demitido pela Armani, uma das principais empresas para a qual modelava, por ter se envolvido com um dos executivos, seu agente achou que seria bom para a sua imagem, se Jensen aparecesse em alguns programas populares de televisão.

O programa não era ao vivo, mas mesmo assim, Jensen conheceu o apresentador, Jared Padalecki, uma hora antes de gravarem. Jensen já tinha ouvido falar a seu respeito e o seu agente o tinha feito assistir um dos seus programas, para ter ideia do que lhe esperava, na semana anterior.

Jared era muito bonito na televisão, mas pessoalmente, Jensen não tinha palavras para descrevê-lo. Muito alto, o corpo bem cuidado, os cabelos um tanto compridos, que pareciam ser macios ao toque… Okay, talvez seus pensamentos estivessem indo longe demais, mas Jared Padalecki era intrigante, isso não podia negar.

Jensen tinha feito suas pesquisas, gostava de saber com quem estava lidando, uma vez que não era fã de surpresas. Antes de se tornar apresentador do talk show em que o loiro seria entrevistado, Jared trabalhara como maquiador profissional de algumas celebridades, inclusive seu primeiro programa de TV tinha sido sobre moda e maquiagem.

O homem que via diante de si, conversando com o pessoal de apoio, rindo e dando ordens ao mesmo tempo, era totalmente o oposto do que vira no programa, cheio de trejeitos e usando roupas extravagantes... Era impressionante.

Jensen estava sendo maquiado, e quando abriu os olhos, Jared estava parado com o rosto há centímetros do seu. O loiro se assustou brevemente e em troca recebeu um dos sorrisos mais lindos que já tinha visto em um ser humano. Com… covinhas!

Jared então se afastou e tomou a esponjinha que a maquiadora utilizava para aplicar a base.

\- Pelo amor de deus, não esconda essas sardas! - Jared resmungou e ele mesmo retocou a maquiagem no nariz e nas maçãs do rosto de Jensen. Então colocou um pouco de brilho labial no próprio dedo e esfregou nos lábios do loiro, que prendeu a respiração, sem nem mesmo perceber. - Uau! - Jared se afastou, olhando-o de cima a baixo. - As revistas não fazem jus à sua beleza.

\- Certo. Agora vá se arrumar deixe-me fazer o meu trabalho, okay? - Havia uma pontada de amargura na voz da maquiadora e Jared os deixou, dando gargalhadas.

Jensen percebeu que tinha perdido também a capacidade de falar. Esperava que Jared não tivesse esse efeito sobre ele no momento da entrevista, ou tudo seria um completo desastre.

Meia hora depois, Jensen entrava no palco, sob o aplauso dos espectadores que participavam da gravação do programa. Não era gravado ao vivo e as perguntas tinham sido pré-aprovadas, então não tinha com o que se preocupar.

E lá estava ele… Jared o recebeu com um abraço e um beijo estalado na bochecha, o que deixou Jensen um tanto sem graça.

\- Oh… ele também é tímido. Isso não é fofo?- Jared comentou, com seu habitual sorriso e se dirigiu para uma das poltronas, convidando Jensen a se sentar na outra.

Ao contrário da roupa discreta de Jensen, calça jeans e terno preto, com uma camisa clarinha com listras finas por baixo, da última empresa para a qual fazia campanha; Jared usava uma roupa mais ousada… calça jeans preta super apertada, e uma camisa branca, com estampa de flores nas dobras das mangas e no colarinho. Seu cabelo tinha um penteado um tanto gay, com mechas em diversas direções e sua maquiagem era um tanto mais carregada, inclusive usava lápis e rímel nos olhos.

Era interessante ver o contraste com o homem que conhecera nos bastidores. Até mesmo o tom de voz e os trejeitos eram exagerados agora, mas Jensen não podia dizer que não gostava. Jared era um homem lindo, sua altura e a postura elegante lhe davam um toque sofisticado e, tinha que admitir, o conjunto, era pura arte.

As perguntas começaram em torno da vida pessoal de Jensen… Em como um garoto do Texas se tornou um modelo famoso. Conselhos para o sucesso dos iniciantes e falou sobre as dificuldades em ser modelo, desde a adolescência até o momento atual, quando, aos 34 anos de idade, ele ainda estava no auge da sua carreira.

Jared mostrou as fotos da sua última campanha para uma revista italiana, então veio o intervalo e em seguida foram feitas algumas perguntas que alguns fãs do modelo haviam enviado online.

\- Eu vou facilitar pra você… basta responder verdadeiro ou falso - Jared sorriu de um jeito sacana, sabia que aquelas sempre eram as piores e as mais íntimas perguntas.

Jensen sorriu também. - Vamos lá…

\- Você teve um affair com uma atriz bastante famosa - Jared fez uma carinha engraçada e piscou - melhor eu não mencionar o nome -, recentemente?

\- Verdadeiro - Jensen usou um sorriso cínico.

\- Você beijou na boca pela primeira vez aos 17 anos? - Jared levantou as sobrancelhas, curioso.

\- Verdadeiro - Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - Eu era um adolescente nerd e demorei um pouco para sentir interesse… por outras pessoas.

\- Ookay - Jared o olhou, achando-o cada vez mais interessante. - E vamos para a última pergunta - O apresentador selecionou um dos bilhetes que estava dentro de um uma caixinha. - É verdade que você teve problemas recentemente, por ter se envolvido com um dos executivos de uma empresa e causado o seu divórcio? - Jared estranhou, e achou a pergunta bastante audaciosa, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou curioso pela resposta, aquilo com certeza seria editado depois.

Jensen não respondeu de imediato, a pergunta em questão não tinha passado pela sua aprovação, e não estava preparado para aquilo. Então se inclinou na direção de Jared e respondeu com outra pergunta.

\- Eu não sei - sorriu, cínico. - É verdade que você vai pra cama com todas as celebridades que entrevista por aqui? - Provocou.

\- Nem todas - Jared piscou e retribuiu o sorriso, então fez sinal para o diretor, para que fizessem um intervalo.

Gravaram então o encerramento do programa e assim que terminaram, Jared tomou o cuidado de se certificar com sua assistente que cortariam aquela parte da entrevista.

Jensen foi levado para o camarim, onde retiraram sua maquiagem e ele trocou seu terno por uma roupa mais casual.

Jared entrou no cômodo apenas para apanhar algo e sequer olhou nos olhos do loiro, o ignorando completamente. Jensen tinha certeza que ele estava chateado, talvez tivesse sido uma brincadeira estúpida, afinal, Jared só estava lendo as perguntas feitas por fãs. Pensou que provavelmente tinha exagerado, não deveria ter se ofendido e partido para a provocação, mas agora já era tarde.

Ainda tentou falar com Jared antes de ir embora, mas foi informado que o apresentador já havia saído.

J2

Jared queria muito entrar em seu apartamento, tomar um banho relaxante e dormir pelo resto da semana. Queria esquecer aquele dia e tudo o que havia acontecido naquela entrevista. Queria conseguir não pensar na textura dos lábios de Jensen sob o toque do seu dedo, e as sardas que enfeitavam o rosto tão belo… Queria...

\- Hey babe - A voz de Jason Momoa, seu agente, soou assim que Jared entrou em sua sala de estar. O homem estava confortavelmente esparramado em seu sofá, com as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro e uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, enquanto assistia TV.

\- Pensei que você só chegaria amanhã. Como entrou? - Jared não conseguiu disfarçar seu descontentamento. Tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho e poder odiar Jensen em paz. Ou, pelo menos, tentar odiá-lo.

\- Ora, não foi você quem me deu as chaves?

Não. Jared tinha certeza que nunca teria feito uma loucura daquelas, mas não iria discutir.

\- Você não me avisou que viria hoje.

\- Por quê? - Jason se levantou e caminhou até onde Jared estava, ainda parado na entrada da sala. - Estava esperando alguém?

\- O quê? Claro que não - Jared tentou sorrir, mas seus lábios o traíram, tremendo levemente.

\- Ótimo. Eu comprei algo pra você.

\- O que é?

\- Está em cima da cama. Vista-se e venha até aqui, eu não tenho muito tempo.

J2

Um corpete, meia e cinta liga, uma calcinha de seda com renda, e um robe curto e transparente, tudo na cor preta. Sem esquecer, é claro, dos sapatos de salto vermelhos, feitos sob medida para os seus pés.

Apesar do cansaço, Jared os vestiu, colocou cílios postiços, e passou batom vermelho. E, para finalizar, uma peruca com cachos negros até abaixo dos ombros.

Parou diante do espelho, olhando-se de cima a baixo. Tinha que admitir para si mesmo que gostava daquilo.

Caminhou de volta até a sala onde Jason o esperava. Ao olhá-lo, seu primeiro pensamento foi quanta força seria necessária para cravar o salto do seu sapato no meio da testa dele, e se isso seria suficiente para matá-lo, então riu com o próprio pensamento.

\- O que é engraçado? - Jason perguntou, tirando as próprias roupas.

\- Nada. De repente eu me senti engraçado com essas roupas - Jared mentiu e se aproximou, sentando no colo do outro homem, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

\- Isso baby… rebola no meu colinho - Jason se esfregava em seu corpo e mordia seu pescoço e ombros, então segurou seu rosto, olhando-o por um instante. - Você fica sexy e sabe disso. Menos com esse batom vermelho que te faz parecer uma vadia qualquer - Jason esfregou a mão sobre a boca de Jared, borrando todo o batom, sem nenhuma delicadeza. - Agora use essa boca pro que você sabe fazer melhor - Empurrou a cabeça do outro em direção ao seu pau.

Depois de gozar, Momoa ficou de quatro sobre o sofá, esperando que Jared o fodesse. Apesar do seu corpo sentir prazer com o ato, Jared sentia-se entediado e sexualmente frustrado. Todo o trabalho que tinha para se vestir e o outro não se dava o trabalho nem de despí-lo...

Já sabia o que esperar, era sempre a mesma coisa. Depois das suas necessidades satisfeitas, Momoa acendia um cigarro fedorento e logo ia embora.

\- Como foi a entrevista com o modelo?

\- O quê? - Jared não queria conversa, só queria que ele fosse embora para poder tomar um banho e dormir.

\- Jensen Ackles. Não foi ele quem você entrevistou no programa?

\- Sim, ele mesmo.

\- E como ele é?

\- Nada de mais. Só mais um modelo arrogante, como todos os outros.

\- Ouvi falar que ele é muito bonito pessoalmente.

\- É mesmo? - Jared se fez de entediado. - Achei sua beleza bem comum, acho que alguns o superestimam.

\- Ótimo - Jason se aproximou novamente e o segurou pelo queixo, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos. - Dizem que o cara é um galinha, eu não iria gostar nada de ver você muito próximo dele.

\- Não tem com o que você se preocupar - Jared sorriu, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

Quando o seu empresário finalmente foi embora, Jared foi até o banheiro e limpou o batom borrado do rosto, usando demaquilante. Lágrimas umedeceram seus olhos, mas prometeu a si mesmo que não iria chorar. O maldito não valia uma lágrima derramada.

A campainha tocou e Jared foi atender no automático, sem pensar.

\- O que foi que você esqueceu desta vez, baby? - Falou com a voz suave ao abrir a porta, pensando que Jason havia voltado, mas para a sua surpresa, quem estava parado à porta, era ninguém menos que Jensen Ackles.

Jensen. Ackles.

Jared ficou paralizado, e colocou uma mão sobre a boca, horrorizado, enquanto Jensen o olhava de cima abaixo, com a boca entreaberta.

\- Eu… - Jared não sabia se fechava a porta na cara do modelo, ou se o convidava para entrar. Era a última pessoa que esperava encontrar naquele momento. - Eu só preciso de um minuto - Correu para o quarto, deixando a porta do apartamento aberta, o que Jensen entendeu como um convite para entrar.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e foi até a sala, sentando-se em uma poltrona. O sofá parecia ter sido usado recentemente e com certeza Jared não estivera sozinho.

Depois de vinte minutos, Jared voltou para a sala, com os cabelos úmidos pelo banho, vestindo uma calça jeans, camiseta preta e com os pés descalços. O tamanho do seu pé não passou despercebido pelo loiro, assim como o fato de ele estar calçando um sapato de salto vermelho, minutos atrás. Bom, talvez o sapato fosse o menor detalhe do conjunto, mas foi o que lhe chamou a atenção.

Jared se sentou na outra poltrona, também evitando o sofá e de repente ambos não sabiam o que dizer.

\- Tem como… - Jared gesticulou, sem graça - apagar da sua memória o que você acabou de presenciar? - Mordeu o lábio inferior, esperançoso.

\- Definitivamente, não - Jensen o olhava com certo encantamento.

\- O que diabos você veio fazer aqui e como soube onde eu moro? Você é algum stalker, ou coisa assim? - Jared entrou no modo defensivo.

\- Stalker? Não! Sua secretária…

\- Não me diga que você a seduziu pra conseguir o meu endereço?

\- Não foi preciso muita coisa, pra falar a verdade - Jensens sorriu, convencido. - Eu vim… - Percebeu que já não sabia o que tinha vindo fazer ali. A imagem de Jared naqueles trajes e de salto alto estavam bloqueando sua mente. - Eu vim… me desculpar.

\- Desculpas aceitas, você já pode ir embora - Jared fez menção de se levantar.

\- Não! Quero dizer… eu vim dizer que eu sinto muito pela minha atitude lá na entrevista. Eu não quis ofender, nem nada. Foi uma piada de mau gosto. Uma péssima reação para uma pergunta que eu não tinha aprovado.

\- Confesso que também estranhei, mas… não sei como aquela pergunta foi parar lá. Eu só segui o script.

\- Eu imagino que sim, por isso…

\- Eu já disse que está perdoado, você já pode ir - Jared só queria poder sumir e não ter que olhar para a cara de Jensen nunca mais.

\- Espera… - Jared caminhou em direção à saída, mas Jensen não o seguiu.

\- Droga! Você não pode simplesmente deixar pra lá e fingir que não viu? Você quer mesmo falar no assunto, não é? - Jared falou, bravo, e voltou a se sentar, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - Okay… você tem direito a uma pergunta, e não se fala mais nisso!

\- Combinado - Jensen sorriu, vitorioso. - Mas espera… uma pergunta só? Eu preciso pensar.

\- Você tem um minuto.

\- Uma pergunta… Isso é injusto! - reclamou.

\- Trinta segundos!

\- Certo, então eu… eu não pude deixar de notar que os seus pés são… grandes - Jensen olhou para eles, de repente achando fofo que Jared tinha os dedos de tamanhos desproporcionais.

\- E?

\- E… você andou naqueles saltos como se estivesse desfilando em uma passarela. Quero dizer, tem que ter certa habilidade pra andar daquela maneira, não? Se eu colocasse sapatos de salto eu iria me estabacar no chão feito um saco de batatas - A menção a isso fez Jared sorrir, e Jensen estava gostando muito de ver Jared sorrir.

\- E qual é a pergunta?

\- De onde vem toda essa prática? Eu não estou julgando, é apenas… curiosidade - o loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando uma resposta.

Jared suspirou, e viu que não tinha saída, senão responder, então resolveu ser sincero…

\- Eu sempre tive uma fascinação por sapatos - admitiu, corando levemente, o que Jensen achou adorável. - Quando eu tinha oito anos, os sapatos da minha mãe serviam perfeitamente nos meus pés, e… quando não havia ninguém em casa, eu os usava - sorriu com a lembrança, embora estivesse envergonhado. - E antes de eu me tornar maquiador profissional, eu… eu costumava dançar em uma boate, com roupas… parecidas com o que você acabou de ver. Como uma drag queen, pode-se dizer.

\- Você…?

\- Eu não me prostituía, se é o que você está pensando.

\- Não, não era isso, eu só estava tentando imaginar…

\- Não era uma boate qualquer. Só clientes VIP, que tinham muito dinheiro, e… eu só dançava, uma ou duas vezes por semana, tirava algumas peças de roupa, e... Claro que quando surgia alguém muito interessante, eu acabava indo pra cama com ele… mas era por prazer, não por dinheiro. Eu era de carne e osso, afinal - Jared deu de ombros e sorriu, tentando quebrar o gelo. Daria qualquer coisa pra saber o que Jensen estava pensando, mas provavelmente não iria gostar, se soubesse.

\- Uau! Quero dizer, é... fascinante.

\- Bom, você já foi perdoado, já teve sua resposta, então já pode ir.

\- Ah, sim. Claro… me desculpe. Eu não quis invadir sua privacidade, eu apenas…

\- Engraçado você dizer isso, enquanto já fez isso duas vezes hoje - Jared se levantou da poltrona, esperando Jensen sair.

\- Você tem razão, eu… me desculpe.

Jensen falou e foi embora, antes que falasse alguma outra asneira. Sentia-se um idiota, mas depois de ver Jared naqueles trajes, seu cérebro não conseguia pensar nada coerente. Nunca tinha se sentido assim antes... Precisava conhecer mais daquele homem, precisava tê-lo em seus braços e provar cada centímetro daquele corpo espetacular, ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

Quem era Jared Padalecki, afinal?


	2. Capítulo 2

Jensen tinha um ensaio fotográfico logo cedo e, ao olhar-se no espelho, percebeu que os maquiadores teriam trabalho para esconder suas olheiras. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito, e durante a madrugada acordou de pau duro, depois de sonhar com um sapato de salto vermelho pisando em seu peito, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas longas pernas de um certo apresentador que, por sinal, tinha fodido com o seu cérebro.

Maldito Jared Padalecki!

Depois da maquiagem e de vestir as roupas da coleção, Jensen posava para a câmera, mas sua mente estava longe dali.

\- Qual o problema com você hoje, Ackles? - O produtor chamou a sua atenção pela segunda vez. - Concentre-se!

O modelo então respirou fundo e fez o seu trabalho, como o excelente profissional que era.

Depois de terminada a sessão, não pode deixar de observar a modelo que caminhava pelo estúdio. Jensen não a conhecia, mas era morena e muito alta, e usava um sapato preto com o salto fino e dourado. Eram muito bonitos e de repente o loiro se pegou pensando se Jared gostaria deles. Sua mente estava mesmo ferrada - Balançou a cabeça e foi se trocar, teria um longo dia pela frente.

No final do dia, Jensen parou no Starbucks a caminho do seu apartamento e, para a sua surpresa, viu Jared encostado na lateral de um carro no estacionamento. Ele vestia uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos, camisa xadrez e tênis, e conversava descontraidamente com uma garota loira.

Assim que a garota se foi, Jensen se aproximou.

\- Hey - Parou a uma certa distância e sorriu, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

\- Jensen! - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar. O modelo se perguntava se ainda era por causa do que Jensen tinha visto na noite anterior. - Você está me seguindo?

\- O quê? Não! Esse Starbucks é a caminho da minha casa. Eu me pergunto o que você faz por aqui? Está me seguindo, por acaso? - Jensen ironizou.

Jared riu e Jensen só conseguia pensar que queria fazê-lo rir mais vezes.

\- Na verdade, eu estava no pet shop aqui do lado e encontrei com uma amiga. Eu costumo vir bastante aqui.

\- Pet shop? Você tem um gatinho?

Jared sorriu. - Uma cachorra.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar… um poodle? - Jensen brincou, mas Jared apenas rolou os olhos e ficou sério de repente.

\- Eu preciso ir.

\- Não, espera! - Jensen se odiou por soar tão desesperado. - É final de tarde, a não ser que você tenha algo muito importante pra fazer, nós poderíamos tomar uma cerveja, tem um bar ótimo em frente ao meu prédio - sugeriu.

\- Eu não gosto de cerveja.

\- Tudo bem, eu te pago um drink - Jensen sorriu abertamente e, mesmo contra a vontade, Jared acabou concordando.

Jared o seguiu com seu carro, e por um instante Jensen até pensou que ele iria lhe dar o bolo e ir embora, mas o apresentador cumpriu com sua palavra e estacionou o carro ao lado do seu.

Sentaram-se no andar superior, em uma mesa ao ar livre. Jensen gostava da maneira que a brisa do início da noite soprava no cabelo de Jared, que a toda hora tentava ajeitar os fios atrás da orelha.

\- Eu preciso de uma dose de uísque. Duplo e sem gelo - Jared falou para o garçom depois de Jensen pedir sua cerveja. - E uma porção de batatas fritas com muito queijo e bacon.

O garçom anotou o pedido e saiu, e Jensen ficou olhando-o, um pouco surpreso.

\- Decepcionado por eu não pedir salada? - Jared riu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - Eu tive um dia de cão, eu preciso disso. Foda-se se eu tiver que ficar dez horas na academia amanhã - Ambos riram e Jensen percebeu que era uma outra faceta de Jared que estava conhecendo. Se o visse pela primeira vez ali, naquele bar, não arriscaria nem mesmo dizer que ele era gay.

\- Eu tenho uma pergunta - Jared falou de repente, depois que o garçom trouxe os pedidos e começaram a comer.

\- O que é?

\- A demissão da Armani. Aquilo não foi boato…

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Então só eu tenho que responder perguntas embaraçosas? É assim que funciona? - Provocou.

\- Não é isso, é que… - Jensen parou e suspirou. Jared tinha razão, ele tinha revelado muito mais sobre si mesmo, não era justo que Jensen se negasse a responder aquilo. - Não, não era boato. Eu tive um caso de dois anos com um dos executivos. Ele foi estúpido a ponto de guardar uma foto minha em uma situação comprometedora em seu celular e a esposa dele descobriu.

\- Uau!

\- Sim… mas na verdade eu fui apenas o gancho pra tudo acontecer. Ele tinha outros amantes antes de mim, e provavelmente durante também. Se ela pedisse o divórcio, provavelmente sairia sem quase nada do casamento, mas com isso ela conseguiu chantageá-lo e ficou com uma fortuna. A fofoca acabou vazando do mesmo jeito, mas nunca foi confirmada.

\- Imagino que os repórteres tenham tornado a sua vida um inferno.

\- Eu viajei por um mês e quando voltei, o assunto já estava quase esquecido. Tive que cancelar alguns trabalhos, mas tudo acabou se ajeitando.

\- E isso não afetou a sua carreira?

\- Pensei que fosse apenas uma pergunta - brincou.

Jared riu - Okay.

\- Podia ter sido fatal pra minha carreira, ainda mais que eu já não tenho 25 anos - sorriu. - Mas eu tenho uma boa equipe cuidando da minha imagem. Hoje mesmo fechei mais um ótimo contrato. Acho que ainda terei trabalho por mais alguns anos. E se não tivesse, claro que seria decepcionante, porque eu gosto muito do que faço e sou bom nisso, mas eu tenho outros investimentos. Não iria morrer de fome - brincou. - Agora é minha vez - Jensen sorriu quando Jared pediu outra dose de uísque. - O que te deixou tão chateado hoje a ponto de querer se embebedar? - Perguntou, curioso.

\- Celebridades. Algumas conseguem ser um pé no saco, tem ataques de estrelismo - Jared riu, sem humor. - Nesse ramo em que eu trabalho, nem todo mundo é gentil e simpático como você, Jensen - Bebeu um gole de uísque. - Apesar de você ter sido um idiota também - brincou.

\- Pensei que você tivesse me perdoado - Jensen fez carinha de ofendido.

\- Eu perdoei. Mas não deixa de ser verdade.

\- Ou será que eu toquei um nervo?

Jared gargalhou. - Acredite no que você quiser.

\- Você está desviando do assunto.

\- E talvez eu tenha me enganado a seu respeito. Talvez você só seja como todos os outros - Deu uma risadinha, sem humor.

\- Por que você diz isso?

\- Você invadiu a minha privacidade e acha que por isso tem o direito de saber tudo sobre mim. Nós nos conhecemos ontem, Jensen. Eu não devo satisfações da minha vida, muito menos pra alguém preconceituoso como você.

\- Preconceituoso? - Jensen perguntou, indignado. - Sério?

\- Porque eu sou gay, eu deveria ter um gato, ou um poodle? - Jared abriu os braços, gesticulando. - Eu entrevisto celebridades, então isso quer dizer que eu vou pra cama com todo mundo? Em que mundo você vive? - Jared parecia mesmo chateado. - Eu já tive o meu lado negro… com certeza você deve ter fuçado a minha vida e tirado suas próprias conclusões, não é? Assim como sobre o "poodle".

\- Poodle? - O modelo franziu o cenho.

\- Então porque eu sou gay, se eu tiver um cachorro, tem que ser um poodle?

\- Eu não disse isso, eu apenas…

\- Deduziu?

\- Olha Jared, eu realmente não sei onde você quer chegar com isso, e por que está tão chateado comigo, eu…

\- É um pastor alemão. Sadie, é o nome dela.

\- Pastor… alemão? - Jensen não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. - Okay… eu tenho um poodle!

\- Você tem? - Foi a vez de Jared ficar surpreso.

\- Não é puro, mas é uma mistura. Eu digo que é um poodle gigante. Se chama Oscar. O que você tem contra os poodles?

Jared riu - Agora você está tentando inverter a situação ao seu favor. Eu não tenho nada contra os poodles, o seu comentário é que soou preconceituoso. Sempre quis ter um, todo branquinho e fofinho, mas quando eu entrei no abrigo de animais, a Sadie era apenas um bebê, e ela me olhava com aquela carinha…

\- Eu gostaria de conhecê-la. A Sadie…

Jared rolou os olhos. - Você é do tipo que sai por aí passando cantada de pedreiro e perguntando se o cachorro tem telefone também? - Jared deixou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e se levantou para sair, mas Jensen o seguiu até o carro.

\- Você tem razão - Jensen segurou o braço do moreno, que se esquivou do toque. - Eu tenho agido feito um idiota, desde que eu te conheci. Tem algo em você que… eu não sei… mexe comigo. Mas eu não sou assim, Jared, acredite. Só me dê uma chance de te provar isso, de te conhecer melhor.

Jared riu. - Eu sei bem o que você quer, Jensen. Ficou fascinado com o que viu ontem à noite, não é?

\- O quê? Não! Quero dizer, fiquei… mas não é apenas sobre isso…

\- Eu conheço o olhar. O mesmo que eu recebia dos homens quando dançava na boate…

\- Jared, eu não…

\- Okay… você pode ter o que quer… - Jared o olhou de cima a baixo. - Depois você esquece que eu existo e podemos seguir com nossas vidas, não é? - piscou, com um sorrisinho no rosto. - Esteja pronto, quando eu te ligar...


	3. Capítulo 3

Jensen trocava o terno pela terceira vez. Era um encontro casual. "Sexo casual", nem mesmo um encontro era, talvez devesse usar algo mais "casual" e não um terno, mas não queria sair da sua zona de conforto. E, modéstia à parte, ficava muito bem de terno.

Por fim, escolheu uma gravata cor vinho, calçou os sapatos e estava pronto.

E agora? Por que sentia aquele friozinho na barriga como se fosse um adolescente virgem?

Não era a primeira e provavelmente nem a vigésima vez que fazia aquilo. Mas Jared tinha o poder de desconcertá-lo e ele provavelmente - e para a sorte de Jensen -, parecia não saber disso.

Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez e então ficou em dúvida se deveria chegar lá de mãos vazias… O que deveria levar? Flores? Uma garrafa de vinho?

Jared parecia ser bastante sensível às vezes, mas Jensen sequer conhecia seus gostos, então passou em uma loja finíssima e comprou uma garrafa de um excelente vinho e bombons importados. Todo mundo gosta de chocolate, afinal. E quem não gosta, nem merece viver - pensou, rindo. Controlava-se porque precisava manter o peso, mas tinha dois malditos vícios: chocolate e café.

J2

\- Droga! - Jared se olhou no espelho mais uma vez e pegou o celular. - Eu não posso fazer isso, vou ligar pra ele cancelando. Eu sei… - falava para a sua cachorra que, curiosa, observava cada passo seu. - Ele é maravilhoso, não é? E sexy… e aquela voz? Me dá arrepios só de lembrar - Andava de um lado para o outro, verificando se a peruca estava fora do lugar. - Bom, é apenas uma noite… o que eu tenho a perder? Eu quero isso, quero muito, não sei por que todo esse nervosismo.

Parou novamente diante do espelho, sentindo um frio na barriga. - Será que eu exagerei? - Verificou a maquiagem mais uma vez - E se ele me achar ridículo? Ou vulgar, ou… Foda-se! - Virou o restante do uísque que estava no copo e fechou os olhos com força, quando a campainha tocou.

\- Vem menina! - Chamou Sadie, que ainda estava parada na porta do quarto. - Hoje a noite é pra maiores de 18 anos, você fica no seu quarto.

Ao abrir a porta, Jared congelou. Jensen estava… magnífico! O terno escuro tão alinhado e esculpindo seus ombros largos, o cabelo curto levemente arrepiado e um leve rubor nas bochechas. E aqueles lábios… carnudos, rosados e tão beijáveis... Jared sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem levemente com a visão.

Jensen parou diante da porta e sentiu que havia perdido a capacidade de raciocinar. Talvez porque o seu sangue estava sendo direcionado para outra parte do seu corpo que não era o cérebro, mas… Jared estava… deslumbrante!

O robe de renda mal escondia o que estava por baixo… espartilho e meia vermelhos, em contraste com a sua pele branquinha. Uma peruca loura e a maquiagem suave, destacando apenas a boca e os olhos. Os sapatos eram vermelhos com a base e o salto dourados, estava… perfeitamente sexy!

Num impulso, Jensen se aproximou, querendo beijá-lo, e Jared pareceu se assustar por um segundo.

\- Err… tudo bem se você não quiser fazer isso - Jensen falou, ainda segurando o vinho e a caixa de bombons.

Só então Jared reparou no itens nas mãos do loiro e os pegou, colocando-os sobre o aparador. Segurou gentilmente a gravata do modelo e o puxou para dentro, fechando a porta.

\- Quem disse que eu não quero? - Sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo todo o corpo do loiro se arrepiar.

Jared o levou então até o quarto e se sentou sobre os lençóis de seda, esticando a perna direita e roçando o sapato de salto no peitoral do loiro, que estava de pé diante dele.

\- Então… por onde você quer começar? - Jared perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior, coberto por um batom vermelho.

Jensen primeiramente segurou seu pé e beijou seu tornozelo gentilmente, fazendo Jared fechar os olhos com o toque.

Depois de soltá-lo, se aproximou e, pedindo permissão, retirou a peruca loura que Jared usava.

\- Eu gosto dos seus cabelos - Enfiou os dedos por entre os fios castanhos, sentindo a sua maciez. - Deus… você tem noção do que faz comigo? - Jensen sussurrou, antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo.

Jared apenas deu um sorrisinho de quem tinha plena noção do efeito que causava.

Não era um beijo comum. Assim que suas línguas se tocaram, foi como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seus corpos, e como se não existisse um mundo lá fora...

Ainda parado diante da cama, entre as pernas do outro, Jensen abriu o laço do robe e fez com que o tecido deslizasse nos ombros de Jared. Tocou a pele do pescoço e ombros, quase com adoração.

Jared tinha a musculatura delineada e masculina, mas ao mesmo tempo um toque de delicadeza… Jensen o queria tanto!

Inclinou-se sobre ele, fazendo com que se deitasse na cama e beijou cada centímetro de pele exposta… ombros, pescoço, maxilar… Puxou levemente a parte superior do espartilho para alcançar seu mamilos, provocando-os com a língua, arrancando suspiros do homem mais jovem.

Com a ajuda de Jared, alcançou o zíper na lateral e se livrou daquela peça… Era lindo, mas estava atrapalhando seus planos, no momento.

Desceu deixando beijos molhados em toda a área da cintura e abdômen do outro, sedento para chegar no volume que a calcinha mal podia conter.

\- Impressionado? - Jared perguntou quando Jensen tocou-lhe sobre o tecido fino, apertando levemente seu membro.

\- Totalmente - Jensen olhou em seus olhos, sorrindo, então ignorou sua ereção e desceu, acariciando a parte interna das suas coxas, até chegar aos seus pés.

\- Maldito! - Jared riu, frustrado.

\- Calma… nós temos a noite toda, não temos? - Jensen provocou, voltando a beijar seu tornozelo, e deslizando a língua sobre a meia fina de renda…

Percebeu que Jared não tinha um pelo no corpo… peito, pernas… era todo depilado e isso fez sua ereção, já dolorida, pulsar ainda mais.

Num momento de distração do loiro, Jared inverteu as posições, e fez com que o loiro se deitasse de costas, então sentou-se em seu quadril, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Puxou Jensen pela gravata e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

\- Impaciente? - Jensen sorriu.

\- Minha vez de conferir - Jared tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

Ajudou Jensen a se livrar do terno e abriu sua camisa, tocando seus ombros e peitoral, enquanto rebolava levemente sobre a ereção do loiro, lhe arrancando suspiros e gemidos.

Desceu um pouco mais e abriu o cinto, botão e zíper da calça, afastando-se apenas para tirá-la do caminho, junto com os sapatos e meias. Jensen ainda estava com a camisa branca aberta, gravata e cueca boxer, que mal continha sua ereção.

\- Impressionado? - Jensen brincou, quando foi tocado por cobre o tecido da cueca.

\- Definitivamente - Jared respondeu ao puxar a peça de roupa, libertando o membro duro e latejante do outro.

Sem perder tempo, lambeu todo o seu comprimento, depois sugou a cabeça rosada provocando-o, sentindo o gosto do pré gozo em sua língua.

Jensen agarrou seus cabelos e empurrou seu quadril, sentindo seu pau bater no fundo da garganta do outro. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos para poder ver melhor… seu falo sendo engolido por aqueles lábios vermelhos, os cabelos de Jared espalhados em todas as direções… poderia gozar só com a visão, mas não pretendia fazer isso ainda, embora fosse tentador.

\- Não tão depressa - segurou a cabeça de Jared, que tirou o seu pau da boca com um barulho molhado.

Jared sorriu e se inclinou para beijar seus lábios.

Era tão fodidamente sexy…

Jensen o virou de bruços e beijou suas costas… a língua percorrendo a pele macia e quente até chegar na bunda roliça… era ainda mais linda e firme do que Jensen imaginava.

A fenda coberta apenas pela calcinha fio dental… Jensen percorreu dois dedos por debaixo da renda, sentindo o buraco de Jared se contrair com o toque.

Puxou a renda um pouco mais e afastou suas nádegas, tocando-o com a língua. Intercalava entre circular as pregas e penetrá-lo, provocando os gemidos mais gostosos que já ouvira. Jared enterrou o rosto no travesseiro macio e empinou a bunda, querendo mais…

\- Vire-se - Jensen pediu e Jared assim o fez, mesmo que estivesse apreciando muito o que o modelo fazia até então.

O loiro ficou de joelhos entre as longas pernas de Jared e o tocou por sobre o tecido da calcinha, que parecia querer estourar a qualquer momento.

Jared gemeu com o contato e Jensen puxou a peça íntima pelas coxas do outro, revelando seu membro pulsante. Jared era lindo… e o fato de estar totalmente depilado fez a boca de Jensen salivar.

Passou a língua pelos lábios sugestivamente, antes de se inclinar, chupando suas bolas, primeiro uma, depois outra, e só então deu atenção ao seu pênis, tomando tudo o que conseguia em sua boca.

Só parou de chupá-lo para pedir-lhe o lubrificante e preservativos, que Jared apanhou na gaveta ao lado da cama.

Voltou a chupá-lo enquanto o abria com seus dedos, e depois de prepará-lo, Jensen apoiou as pernas do moreno sobre os seus ombros, conseguindo assim melhor acesso ao que tanto desejava.

Jared agarrou os lençóis e apertou os olhos ao sentir o primeiro empurrão. Jensen foi gentil e esperou que se acostumasse com a invasão antes de continuar. Um perfeito cavalheiro - Jared pensou.

Agarrou as coxas de Jared com força enquanto metia bem fundo, sentindo as unhas do outro cravadas em suas costas. Com certeza ficaria todo marcado, mas quem se importava?

Inverteram as posições e Jared se sentou sobre o quadril do modelo, cavalgando num ritmo alucinante. Seus corpos se moviam em sincronia… quente… forte… perfeito. Suor e gemidos se misturando… e quando o orgasmo os atingiu, eram apenas dois corpos esparramados na cama, tentando recuperar o fôlego e a sanidade.

J2

Jared abriu os olhos e percebeu que já havia amanhecido. Voltou a fechá-los, querendo aproveitar um pouco mais o calor dos braços que o envolviam.

\- O quê? - assustou-se com o próprio pensamento então voltou a abrir os olhos e viu que Jensen ainda estava na sua cama.

Secou rapidamente a baba no próprio rosto e onde estivera deitado no peito dele, e viu que ainda calçava um dos sapatos, enquanto o outro estava sobre a cama, e tudo o que vestia era uma meia ⅞ rasgada. Jensen vestia apenas a gravata, e a cama era uma completa bagunça...

Sorriu ao lembrar-se se da noite… seu corpo estava dolorido em alguns lugares específicos, mas tudo tinha valido a pena. Aliás, sabia que Jensen valia a pena desde o primeiro momento que o viu, seu instinto nunca falhava.

O homem era uma mistura maravilhosa… ora gentil, ora selvagem, e ao mesmo tempo um furacão na cama, além de insaciável - riu com o pensamento.

Olhou para a garrafa de vinho vazia sobre o criado mudo, assim como os bombons suíços, que haviam comido depois da terceira rodada… Há muito tempo não se sentira assim com alguém… desejado, completo, satisfeito de todas as maneiras.

Levantou-se em silêncio, recolheu sua roupa íntima espalhada pela cama, os sapatos, e foi para o chuveiro, querendo salvar um pouco da sua dignidade.

Vestiu-se, tomou uma xícara de café puro e sentou-se ao lado da cama, observando Jensen por um momento, antes de acordá-lo.

\- Hey. Você precisa ir - Tocou o ombro do loiro de leve, sentindo um arrepio em sua espinha, apenas por tocá-lo.

\- Humm? - Jensen resmungou, fazendo um esforço para abrir os olhos.

\- Você não deveria ter dormido aqui.

\- Sério? - Jensen riu. - Nós ainda estávamos acordados às quatro da manhã - sorriu e fez Jared sentir borboletas em seu estômago. Estava ferrado. Literalmente ferrado, e isso não podia acontecer, de jeito nenhum.

\- Jen-sen - Jared não queria dar apelidos, isso tornava tudo íntimo demais. - Você teve o que queria… uma noite. Já são dez da manhã, você precisa ir. Vamos lá, eu preciso levar a minha cachorra pra passear - tentou apressá-lo.

\- Oh, então eu vou finalmente conhecer a Sadie?

\- Sim, e eu vou te preparar panquecas - Jared rolou os olhos, irônico. - Hora de ir - Apontou para a porta do quarto e se levantou.

Jensen se sentou na cama, começando a vestir suas roupas, e estranhou o fato de Jared já estar de banho tomado e vestindo jeans e uma blusa de moletom. Não saberia dizer qual das versões dele era a sua preferida… Todas, provavelmente. Até mesmo a maneira como ele ficava bravo e impaciente era algo digno de ser apreciado. Chegava a ser fofo - riu com o pensamento.

\- Jay… Jared - corrigiu quando o outro lhe olhou de cara feia. - Eu sinto que você está sempre na defensiva. Por quê? Eu não sou uma ameaça.

\- Eu sei.

\- Você… tem alguém? É isso?

\- Eu… não exatamente.

\- E "não exatamente" quer dizer…?

\- Não exatamente - Jared deu de ombros, sem querer tocar no assunto.

\- Certo - Jensen suspirou. - Será que eu posso te ligar? Podemos nos ver novamente?

\- Eu não acho que seja boa ideia - Jared não arriscou olhar nos olhos do loiro, ou não conseguiria manter sua convicção de não vê-lo mais.

\- Okay… foi o que combinamos, eu não vou forçar a barra. Só acho que o que tivemos foi… Melhor deixar pra lá - Percebeu que era melhor se render à vontade de Jared. Apanhou suas coisas e foi embora, apesar de sentir-se um tanto desapontado.


	4. Capítulo 4

\- Parece que alguém não dormiu essa noite - Alona Tal, a secretária e assistente de Jared comentou, enquanto organizava a sua agenda.

Tinham se conhecido durante as gravações do primeiro programa, dois anos atrás e, depois de alguns desentendimentos, afinal, o apresentador podia ser bem genioso quando queria, descobriram muitas afinidades e tinham se tornado amigos, desde então.

\- Algum recado pra mim? - Jared tentou ignorar o comentário, mas sabia que ela traria o assunto de volta assim que encontrasse uma brecha.

\- Sua irmã ligou.

\- O que ela queria?

\- Disse que te odeia.

\- Droga! Eu prometi ir visitá-la na semana passada. Mas por as pessoas insistem em morar longe? - Jared suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Ela disse que me odeia, tipo… com muito ódio, ou só disse por dizer? - Sentou-se na beirada da mesa, cruzando os braços.

\- Foi… com um pouco de ódio. Eu acho. Jay… a Meg vai se casar!

\- O quê? - arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

\- Ela pediu pra eu não te contar, então… faça de conta que não sabe, okay? - Alona implorou com os olhos.

\- A minha irmãzinha vai se casar… você sabe o que significa isso? - Jared tentava digerir a informação.

\- Que ela e o Steve estão… felizes? - arriscou.

\- Significa que eu vou ser o tio solteirão da família! - Jared surtou.

\- Jared, você tem 30 anos!

\- Exatamente! A minha irmãzinha de 26 anos vai se casar, e eu… eu não vou me casar nunca! - Puxou os próprios cabelos, numa reação exagerada.

\- Eu não sabia desse seu sonho. É sério? - Perguntou, surpresa.

\- Na verdade, não. Eu sou muito alto, não ficaria bem num vestido de noiva - brincou. - Mas eu sempre quis ter filhos, e o tempo está passando rápido - falou, pensativo. - Rápido demais.

\- Você sabe que não precisa de um marido pra ter filhos, não é? Quero dizer…

\- Sim, mas parece um pouco solitário, não? - Fez uma careta.

\- E o Jason? Vocês já conversaram sobre isso? - Alona sempre evitava falar sobre ele, porque de um jeito ou de outro, Jared acabava desviando o assunto, mas estava realmente curiosa. Nunca entenderia aquele relacionamento e era algo que Jared dificilmente compartilhava, por mais amigos que fossem.

\- O Jason? - Jared a olhou como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

\- Vocês não estão namorando?

\- Eu não chamaria o que temos de namoro - Jared desceu da mesa, andando pelo escritório de Alona.

\- Então ele não foi o motivo de você não ter dormido na noite passada?

Jared não disse nada e de repente sorriu, se lembrando de Jensen.

\- Bom, com certeza ele não é o responsável por esse sorriso. Foi o modelo? Jensen Ackles?

\- Por que você acha isso? - O apresentador ficou curioso.

\- Ele parecia meio desesperado pra se desculpar, depois da gravação do programa. Eu… me desculpe Jay, mas eu não consegui negar quando ele me pediu o seu telefone no outro dia. Ele estava quase implorando… Será que alguém consegue dizer não para aquele homem?

\- Vocês…? - Jared arregalou os olhos.

\- Não, claro que não! - Alona riu. - Não era em mim que ele parecia interessado, afinal.

\- Ele é bi - Jared deu de ombros, fazendo bico.

\- Vocês passaram a noite juntos, não foi?

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Al.

\- Eu vou facilitar pra você, basta responder verdadeiro ou falso - A assistente gesticulou, imitando Jared em suas entrevistas, brincando.

\- Sim, nós… Nós passamos a noite juntos, mas pode esquecer, eu não vou te dar detalhes. Não desta vez - piscou.

\- Uau! Então foi tão bom assim, que você não quer compartilhar com a sua melhor amiga? Vamos lá Jared, eu sei que o seu lado piriguete quer me contar tudinho - provocou, brincando.

Jared gargalhou. - Claro que o meu lado piriguete quer te contar, mas desta vez… não parece certo. Jensen é um homem maravilhoso, Al. É tudo o que eu posso dizer. E foi apenas uma noite, então… página virada - suspirou. Agora venha, nós temos que preparar a minha próxima entrevista, temos muito trabalho a fazer.

J2

Jason Manns era seu amigo de longa data e provavelmente o único em quem Jensen realmente confiava. Tinham se conhecido na universidade, logo que Jensen saiu do Texas para tentar a carreira de modelo em Los Angeles. Dividiram o dormitório por quase dois anos, e como Jason era músico, Jensen tinha aprendido a tocar violão e guitarra com ele. Chegaram até a compor algumas músicas juntos e a cantar; embora Jensen fizesse isso apenas por diversão, sua voz era bastante afinada, mas não se via cantando profissionalmente.

Atualmente, se encontravam apenas quando Jason fazia algum show na cidade, geralmente em bares ou em algum evento. Desta vez, Jason tinha alguns dias livres a mais, e resolveu ficar no apartamento de Jensen.

\- Serão duas horas de show, depois podemos ficar por lá mesmo e tomar umas cervejas. Você pode convidar alguns amigos, pra não ficar entediado.

\- Então você acha que o seu show é entediante? - Jensen brincou.

\- Engraçadinho… você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

Não passou despercebido para o seu amigo, que Jensen olhava o seu celular a todo o momento, como se estivesse esperando uma ligação ou uma mensagem.

\- Esperando notícias de alguém?

\- O quê? - Só então Jensen percebeu o quanto havia se distraído. - Não, é apenas… Sim, na verdade eu estou tentando falar com alguém há dois dias, mas parece que ele não quer falar comigo - falou com certa tristeza.

\- Já tentou ligar?

\- Várias vezes, todas caíram na caixa postal. Ele não retornou minhas mensagens, também.

\- É alguém assim tão importante? - Jason ficou curioso.

\- Eu o conheci recentemente, mas ele… eu não sei. Mexeu comigo de alguma maneira. No início eu pensei que fosse apenas tensão sexual, mas não é tão simples.

\- Uau! Eu nunca pensei que fosse viver pra ver isso! Jensen Ackles está apaixonado! - Manns fez uma expressão exagerada de espanto, fazendo Jensen rir.

\- Eu acho que é cedo pra isso, mas ele me deixa intrigado, sabe? Quanto mais eu sei sobre ele, mais eu quero saber, e... acho que sim, eu me apaixonaria por ele facilmente. Isso é uma droga, não é? Acho que eu estou mesmo ferrado!

\- Pode ser algo bom. Seus relacionamentos nunca passaram de… passatempos ou negócios, até onde eu sei.

\- Eu não sei se é bom ou ruim, eu só sei que é a primeira vez que eu me sinto assim em relação a alguém, e que eu gosto muito de como eu me sinto quando estou com ele. E eu não sei porque ele não quer falar comigo, mas… eu tive a sensação de que ele se sentiu da mesma maneira...

"- Eu estou faminto - Jared rolou para o lado, com a respiração ofegante e os cabelos suados grudados na testa. O rímel estava um pouco borrado e já não havia mais resquício nenhum do batom vermelho em sua boca. Jensen se perguntava como alguém podia ser tão lindo em todas as formas.

\- Me diga que tem comida nesta casa, porque eu também estou - Jensen, igualmente suado e ofegante, se inclinou para beijá-lo. A boca de Jared tinha acabado de se tornar um vício.

\- O máximo que você vai encontrar na minha geladeira é cerveja - Jared riu.

\- Eu pensei que você não gostasse de cervejas - Jensen estranhou.

\- Eu não gosto - Jared disse e se levantou. - Mas eu acabei de me lembrar que alguém trouxe vinho e bombons - piscou e saiu do quarto, completamente nu e calçando os sapatos de salto.

Jensen primeiramente deu uma boa apreciada na visão da bunda de Jared, enquanto ele deixava o quarto, mas não pode deixar de pensar sobre as cervejas na geladeira… provavelmente eram para outra pessoa e o simples fato de pensar nisso o deixava profundamente irritado.

Mas sua irritação desapareceu quando Jared voltou para o quarto, nu, com um sorriso brilhante no rosto, carregando a garrafa de vinho com duas taças, e a caixa de bombons debaixo do braço.

O apresentador serviu o vinho, e beberam suas taças quase em um só gole, devido à sede.

\- Humm… você realmente tem bom gosto - Jared colocou a taça de lado e voltou a se deitar.

Pegou um dos bombons na caixa dourada e o mordeu ao meio, dando a outra metade na boca de Jensen. Um pouco do líquido sabor cereja escorreu pelos lábios do loiro, e Jared lambeu bem devagar, provocando-o, para então beijá-lo, degustando seu sabor.

No próximo, Jensen segurou a mão de Jared quando o apresentador levava o bombom até a sua boca, e abocanhou o chocolate, junto com dois dos seus dedos, chupando-os de um jeito extremamente sexy.

\- Isso sugere um 4º round, com direito a revesamento? - Jared sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do loiro.

\- Humm… pelo visto alguém está contando - Jensen sorriu. - Eu acho uma ótima ideia - sussurrou de volta, fazendo a pele do outro arrepiar."

\- Por que você não tenta? - Jason perguntou, tirando o loiro dos seus devaneios.

\- O quê? - Jensen só então percebeu que havia se distraído com as lembranças.

\- Use o meu celular. É um número desconhecido, talvez ele atenda.

\- Você não acha que é sacanagem?

\- Depende do quanto você quer falar com ele - Jason sorriu e foi pegar outra cerveja na geladeira.

Jensen pensou a respeito. Aparentemente, tinha sido apenas uma noite, Jared não queria mais vê-lo. Era o que tinham combinado, mas Jensen simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nele por um minuto sequer. Deveria simplesmente acatar sua vontade e deixá-lo ir?

Não, Jensen não era o tipo que desistia facilmente, não sem antes tentar.

Pegou o celular do seu amigo e discou o número de Jared, indo para o seu próprio quarto para ter privacidade. Jensen tentou ligar três vezes, sem sucesso, mas na quarta tentativa, finalmente Jared atendeu.

\- Alô! - A voz sonolenta no outro lado da linha fez Jensen sorrir.

\- São oito horas da noite e você já está nesse estado? - Jensen tentou brincar, mas sentia-se nervoso.

Jared deu uma gargalhada - Você não desiste, não é? Usar outro número foi golpe baixo.

\- Culpado! - Jensen riu. - Se esse for o único jeito de conseguir falar com você, eu não me importo de usar golpes baixos.

\- O que você quer, Jensen? Eu estava tentando recuperar algumas horas de sono, aqui… - reclamou.

\- Eu quero ver você.

\- Não.

\- Como amigos… sem compromisso. Meu amigo Jason Manns vai tocar em um bar amanhã, aqui em LA.

\- Jason Manns é seu amigo?

\- Você o conhece?

\- Não pessoalmente, mas eu conheço suas músicas.

\- Você é fã! - Jensen riu.

\- Não exatamente. Mas tenho algumas de suas músicas na minha playlist.

\- "Não exatamente" - Jensen riu. - Você gosta dessas palavras.

\- Não exatamente - Jared brincou.

\- Então… você vai? Ou você está mesmo fugindo de mim?

\- Eu não estou fugindo, eu só não quero…

\- Tem medo de não conseguir resistir perto de mim? - O modelo provocou.

\- Você é um idiota!

\- Vou te mandar mensagem com o endereço do bar, e te espero lá amanhã, às nove horas. Agora você já pode ir dormir. Sonhe com os anjos… ou comigo, se preferir - Jensen deu risadas e desligou o telefone.

J2

Ainda era cedo e o bar já estava lotado.

\- Você não devia procurar por ele? - Alona comentou quando Jared se dirigiu diretamente para o balcão do bar.

\- Você sabe que eu sou alérgico a multidões - brincou. - Eu preciso de uma bebida primeiro.

A garota riu, olhando ao redor. - Boa ideia.

\- Obrigado por ter vindo - Jared falou, depois de pedir bebidas para ambos.

\- Não é nada. Eu pedi pro Andrew me encontrar aqui em meia hora.

Jared rolou os olhos ao ouvir o nome e Alona deu risadas.

\- Eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas a nossa política de não falar mal dos relacionamentos ruins do outro, não vale somente pra você, amigo - brincou.

\- Eu não falei mal - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Você rolou os olhos.

\- Nós não temos uma regra sobre não rolar os olhos - riu e deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

\- Você não vale nada, Padalecki! - Alona socou o seu braço.

\- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? - Jensen parou diante de ambos, olhando de um para o outro.

\- Falando em relacionamentos ruins - Alona fez uma careta para Jared e saiu, deixando ele a sós com Jensen.

\- Eu sou um relacionamento ruim? - Jensen fez cara de ofendido.

\- Você não é um relacionamento - Jared esvaziou seu copo e pediu outro uísque.

\- Ainda - Jensen sorriu e segurou o braço do moreno. - Venha, eu quero te apresentar aos meus amigos.

Alguns dos amigos de Jensen já conheciam Jared por causa do seu programa na TV. Jared cumprimentou todos e se sentou ao lado de Jensen.

\- Cara, eu sou muito seu fã, assisto todos os seus programas! - Chris comentou.

\- Oh, pobrezinho - Jared brincou, fazendo uma careta.

\- Hey, você entrevistou o Bradley Cooper no ano passado, como ele é pessoalmente?

\- Uma simpatia. E mais lindo do que na TV, acredite - Jared suspirou.

\- Você passou… brilho labial nele também? - Jensen perguntou no seu ouvido, para que apenas Jared ouvisse.

\- Não é todo mundo que tem tratamento VIP - Jared olhou nos olhos de Jensen, sorrindo, então desviou os olhos para os seus lábios. - Ou uma boca tão tentadora.

Tudo o que Jensen conseguia pensar depois disso era em sair dali e levar Jared para o seu apartamento ou qualquer outro lugar onde pudesse fazer com ele tudo o que desejava, mas então Jason Manns se juntou à mesa e a conversa girou em torno de shows e músicas. Jared e ele se deram muito bem e o apresentador parecia mesmo conhecer muitas de suas músicas.

Então Jason subiu ao palco e, depois de duas músicas, chamou Jensen para que tocasse uma música com ele.

O loiro ficou levemente sem graça. Já tinha feito isso algumas vezes, mas nunca tivera Jared como platéia. Sentia-se ansioso, mas quando os amigos, incluindo Jared, insistiram para que ele fosse cantar, acabou cedendo.

Cantaram juntos a música Tennessee Whiskey, e Jared ficou encantado… Jensen tinha que ser perfeito em tudo o que fazia? E pior… o modelo olhava diretamente para ele enquanto cantava e isso fazia os pelos não existentes do seu corpo arrepiarem.

Jensen ainda estava no palco quando Kate se juntou à mesa.

\- Me disseram que você anda melhor de salto alto do que qualquer uma de nós… qual é o segredo? - Kate perguntou logo que se juntou à conversa.

Jared sentiu seu estômago afundar e seu coração bater mais rápido.

\- É apenas prática - piscou, sorrindo para disfarçar o que realmente estava sentindo, então se levantou, pedindo licença, e foi para o banheiro.

Ninguém dos seus amigos percebeu, mas Jensen voltava para a mesa quando o viu passar, parecendo chateado com alguma coisa, e o seguiu.

Jared passava água pelo rosto, quando o loiro apareceu atrás dele, preocupado.

\- Hey. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não, eu só estou indo embora - amassou o papel toalha com raiva e o atirou no cesto de lixo, quando a sua vontade era de socar a cara de Jensen.

\- Por quê? O show mal começou. Eu cantei tão mal assim? - Jensen tentou brincar, mas foi em vão.

\- O que mais você contou pros seus amigos, além do fato de eu andar tão bem se salto alto? Hein? Você contou sobre…

\- O quê? - Jensen não estava entendendo nada.

\- Eu confiei em você… - Havia mágoa em sua voz e só então o modelo se deu conta do que provavelmente tinha acontecido.

\- Pois não parece - Jensen respondeu, chateado. - Se você acha mesmo que eu sou esse tipo de pessoa, então você não conhece nada sobre mim. Sim, eles sabem sobre você andar de salto, mas porque assistem o seu show e você os usou em um dos programas. Eu jamais faria algo assim, mas você acredita no que você quiser - Jensen falou e saiu, não queria discutir e sabia que Jared estava de cabeça quente.

Jared sentiu seus olhos arderem, e engoliu o nó na garganta. Tinha ficado na defensiva mais uma vez e agido feito um idiota. Jensen não merecia aquilo.

Ficou alguns minutos ainda, tentando se recompor, e só então voltou para a mesa. Os amigos de Jensen já estavam um tanto bêbados e bastante animados, mas o loiro parecia distante dali…

\- Eu… uh… eu fiz um julgamento precipitado - Jared falou baixinho, chamando a atenção do modelo quando se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Sim, você fez - Jensen concordou, esperando um pedido de desculpas.

\- Podemos apenas… deixar pra lá? - Jared sorriu, sem graça.

\- Assim? Você não tem mais nada pra me dizer?

Jared sorriu, percebendo que Jensen não deixaria por menos. - Me desculpe.

\- Eu não sei… você feriu os meus sentimentos, eu não acho que seja algo que se perdoe tão facilmente. Você vai ter que demonstrar algum esforço… - provocou.

\- Esforço? - riu. - Okay… é justo. Acho que eu tenho algumas ideias de como eu posso compensar o meu erro - Jared olhou dentro dos seus olhos, e queria beijá-lo ali mesmo, mas apenas se levantou e esperou que Jensen o seguisse para fora do bar. A noite estava apenas começando...


	5. Capítulo 5

Jared acordou de madrugada com a boca seca, afinal, nem saberia dizer quanto vinho ele e Jensen haviam tomado, depois que chegaram no apartamento do modelo.

Levantou-se, nu e, a caminho da cozinha, encontrou o cãozinho de Jensen deitado no corredor.

\- Humm… então ele realmente tem um poodle - Jared torceu a boca. - Pode dormir, cachorrinho, eu estou apenas de passagem - falou e foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e ficou parado diante dela, depois de pegar uma garrafinha de água.

Não pode deixar de observar o lugar… como tudo era muito organizado e um detalhe que não passou despercebido… havia comida de verdade na geladeira. Legumes, verduras…

\- Maldita perfeição! - pensou em voz alta.

\- Hey - Uma voz o fez se sobressaltar.

\- Hey… eu… uh… desculpe, eu não sabia que tinha mais alguém… - Jared corou ao ver Jason Manns parado na entrada da cozinha.

\- Eu vou ficar na cidade por uns dias, então fiquei hospedado aqui.

\- Acho que eu deveria... er... vestir alguma coisa - Jared fechou a geladeira e foi em direção ao quarto, vestiu um roupão de Jensen e voltou para a cozinha.

Apanhou um cacho de uvas na geladeira e seguiu Manns até a sala, onde se sentaram.

\- Então… vocês estão… namorando?

\- O quê? Não! Foi apenas…

\- Entendo.

\- Vocês dois…?

\- Não! Nós não jogamos no mesmo time, se é que você me entende… - Jason sorriu.

\- Bom. Porque isso seria esquisito. Quero dizer… nós três... aqui.

Jason gargalhou.

\- Sabe, desde a adolescência que o Jensen não me apresenta alguém com quem ele tem um relacionamento. Você deve ser especial.

\- Sim, com certeza eu sou. Mas nós não temos um relacionamento. Na verdade eu devia ter ido embora - falou, pensativo. - Talvez eu devesse ir agora.

\- São quatro da manhã, cara. Eu não consigo dormir, então pelo menos me faça companhia.

Jared riu. - Okay…

\- Ótimo. Eu vou pegar cervejas.

\- Não pra mim, eu não bebo cerveja.

\- Você está falando sério? Deus… esqueça aquela parte sobre ser especial, você é uma porcaria.

Jared gargalhou. - Então você e o Jensen se conhecem há muito tempo? - Resolveu puxar assunto.

\- Sim, desde a universidade. Nós fomos colegas de quarto por dois anos. E vocês?

\- Eu o conheci no dia da entrevista pro meu programa. Não sabia que ele também era cantor.

\- Ele não é. Nós tocávamos juntos na época da faculdade, mas ele nunca se interessou por cantar profissionalmente, embora tenha muito talento.

Jason contou ainda algumas coisas que ambos aprontaram na universidade, sobre o início da carreira de Jensen e sobre as músicas que o modelo o ajudou a compor.

Jared simplesmente o ouvia e fazia uma ou outra pergunta, achando o loiro cada vez mais interessante.

Passava das cinco da manhã e ainda estavam falando sobre músicas e sobre o novo álbum que Jason estava lançando, então Jared resolveu voltar para a cama, ao invés de ir para casa àquela hora.

Deitou-se de bruços, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama, observando Jensen dormir por algum tempo.

\- O que você está olhando? - o modelo perguntou com a voz preguiçosa.

\- Você - sorriu, tocando o rosto do loiro - é tão lindo, que me faz lembrar da minha coleção de bonecos do Ken, quando eu tinha 12 anos.

\- Você tinha uma coleção de bonecos do Ken? - Jensen levantou as sobrancelhas, ainda sonolento, o que o deixava ainda mais adorável aos olhos de Jared. - Nenhuma Barbie?

\- Não. Eu achava elas muito metidas. Magrelas, peitudas, cabelo perfeito… uh! - rolou os olhos.

Jensen gargalhou. - Você fica cada dia mais interessante.

\- É mesmo? Pois eu acabei de descobrir algumas coisas sobre você, também, além de conhecer o seu cachorro. Você realmente tem um poodle - Jared sorriu.

\- É claro que eu tenho um poodle, você achou o quê? Que eu estava mentindo? - Jensen balançou a cabeça, indignado. - Espera… O que você descobriu sobre mim? Andou fuçando pelo meu apartamento enquanto eu dormia? - O modelo brincou.

\- Não foi necessário. Eu fui assaltar a sua geladeira, nu, e encontrei o seu amigo.

\- Humm… O Jason? Espero que ele não tenha ficado interessado no que viu.

\- Ele me garantiu que é hétero.

\- Perto de você, eu duvido que alguém consiga continuar hétero por muito tempo - Jensen sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Jared gargalhou. - Bom, ele deve ter gostado do que viu, porque me deu uma cópia do seu novo álbum, que será lançado na semana que vem.

\- O quê? Ele não deu nem pra mim! - Jensen falou, indignado. - Que traidor!

\- Desculpe, deve ser o meu charme - Jared brincou.

\- Certamente que é - Jensen o puxou para um beijo. - Bom, já que você atrapalhou o meu sono de beleza, o que acha de me entreter um pouquinho? - Insinuou, afastando a coberta que cobria sua virilha.

Jared fez um biquinho, seguido de um sorriso. - Pode ser uma ideia…

J2

Quando Jensen acordou novamente pela manhã, Jared já tinha ido embora. Jason estava na cozinha, cantarolando e preparando o café da manhã para ambos, enquanto Oscar estava parado aos seus pés, esperando por um pedaço de comida.

\- Eu sinto cheiro de bacon, panquecas, e… café. Tem certeza que você não quer mudar de time e se casar comigo? - Jensen brincou.

\- Parece que alguém acordou de bom humor - Jason falou, admirado. Jensen não era um homem da manhã. - A noite deve ter sido boa.

\- É, parece que sim - sorriu, se servindo de uma xícara de café e panquecas.

\- Meu amigo, é bom você se alimentar bem, porque tem mesmo que ser forte pra aguentar aquilo tudo que eu vi - brincou, dando um assovio.

\- Você viu? Oh… - Jensen corou de repente. - Bom, você ficaria impressionado com a elasticidade do corpo humano - gargalhou. - Desculpe, eu esqueci de avisá-lo que você estava aqui em casa. Espero que você não tenha ficado muito perturbado com o que viu.

\- Eu tentei não ficar imaginando… você sabe. Se cabe…

\- Jason!

\- Okay, deixa pra lá. Mas eu gostei do cara. Tem senso de humor e um ótimo gosto pra músicas.

\- Sim, você tem um fã - Jensen riu. - Esse mundo é mesmo pequeno.

\- Você disse que ele mexeu com você de alguma maneira… talvez devesse insistir. Pelos olhares que eu vi lá no bar, acho que ele se sente da mesma maneira.

\- Eu não sei. Às vezes eu penso que sim, mas então ele fica na defensiva, como se quisesse fugir de mim por algum motivo.

\- Bom… talvez exista um motivo, e você vai ter que ser paciente e tentar descobrir. O único que pode saber se vale à pena ou não passar por isso é você mesmo, amigo.

J2

Era uma festa de um dos executivos do canal para o qual Jared trabalhava e havia muita gente… uns famosos, outros nem tanto, e até mesmo Jensen estava lá.

Quanto mais Jared o evitava, mais ele aparecia em seu caminho. Seria o destino? - Riu do próprio pensamento. - Seria melhor que não.

\- Hey - Jensen surgiu na sua frente com aquele olhar que fazia todo o corpo de Jared derreter. - Eu não sabia que você viria, que ótima surpresa.

\- Jensen? - Jared sentiu que tinha perdido a capacidade de falar. Podia se perder naqueles olhos verdes, que pareciam ter a capacidade de ler sua alma. Era estranho como se sentia vulnerável diante dele. - Eu estou estou com algum amigos, então… - apontou na direção de Alona e fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas Jensen segurou seu braço.

\- Por que você está fugindo de mim?

\- Jensen, o que houve entre nós foi apenas sexo… foi o nosso acordo, certo? Eu pedi pra você não me ligar mais nem me procurar, eu… - Jared sequer conseguiu olhar em seus olhos enquanto falava.

\- Acordo? Isso foi da primeira vez. E você sabe que foi muito mais do que sexo. Não fui só eu quem senti isso, disso eu tenho certeza. Mas tudo bem… eu não posso e nem quero te forçar a nada - Jensen soltou o braço do outro, que nem tinha percebido que ainda estava segurando. - Só acho que você está cometendo um grande erro.

Jared o olhou por um momento, então se foi.

Sim, sabia que era um erro, mas por mais que doesse, não podia fazer aquilo com Jensen. Não podia magoar o homem mais incrível que tinha conhecido nos últimos anos.

Pegou o copo de bebida das mãos de Alona e virou todo o líquido de uma vez, pegando outro copo assim que o garçom passou por ali.

\- Jay… - Alona o olhou, querendo dizer tanta coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo apenas abraçá-lo. Jared nunca lhe falava os seus motivos, mas era isso o que ele sempre fazia… afastava as pessoas. - Vamos dançar?

Jared estava prestes a ir embora, então olhou para a pista de dança, onde todos se divertiam, e sabia que a outra opção era ir para casa e chorar até pegar no sono, então pegou mais uma bebida e seguiu sua amiga até a pista.

Dançaram até o suor pingar de seus cabelos, sem saber que de longe, Jensen o observava.

Parou por um instante e virou-se, querendo ir pegar outra bebida, quando deu de cara com Jason Momoa, literalmente esbarrando no peito dele.

\- Hey baby. Você deveria ter mais cuidado - segurou-o pela cintura, de um jeito possessivo.

\- Eu… - Jared tinha sido pego de surpresa. Não esperava encontrá-lo na festa. - Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? - pergunta errada, mas a sua mente já não pensava direito, devido ao álcool.

\- Eu tenho acesso à sua agenda, esqueceu?

\- Eu preciso… pegar uma bebida - Jared tentou se desvencilhar dos seus braços.

\- Não. Acho que você já bebeu demais. Vamos pra casa.

Jared o olhou por um momento, depois seu olhar se encontrou com o de Jensen no outro lado da pista, e decidiu que era melhor ir.

\- Jay… - Alona o chamou, quando viu-o seguir com Momoa. - Está tudo bem?

\- Sim - sorriu, tentando tranquilizá-la. - Eu estou mesmo cansado, já vou indo.

Jensen presenciou toda a cena, de longe. Esperou que Jared saísse, então se aproximou de Alona.

\- Hey. Quem era o cara que estava com o Jared?

\- Oi. Comigo tudo bem, e você? - a garota ironizou.

\- Me desculpe. Eu não sou sempre assim, mas o Jared me deixa... completamente maluco! - bufou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar.

\- Era o Jason Momoa, o empresário dele.

\- Oh, entendi.

\- Jensen… - Alona quis dizer para ele não desistir de Jared, mas não tinha o direito de se meter na vida do seu melhor amigo, muito menos na de Jensen. - Nada não.

\- Certo. Eu… acho que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. Tenha uma boa noite - forçou um sorriso e foi embora, sentindo-se arrasado.

J2

\- Pensei que você tivesse voltado pra Nova York - Jared comentou, assim que entraram em seu apartamento.

\- Senti saudades - Momoa sorriu, depois de apanhar uma cerveja na geladeira.

\- Sentiu? - Jared o abraçou pelo pescoço, sentindo a barba dele roçar em sua pele. - Por que não me mostra o quanto?

Sentou-se sobre o balcão da cozinha e envolveu suas longas pernas em torno do outro, puxando-o para si.

\- Por que você não veste a lingerie preta que eu te dei? - Momoa sugeriu, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

\- Pra que perder tempo com isso agora? - Jared fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar que era Jensen ali, então levou a mão até a virilha do outro, apertando levemente e ficando decepcionado ao não causar nenhuma reação.

\- Porque eu quero…

\- Teve uma época em que fazíamos isso por diversão. Pra variar, mas agora… Você não consegue me desejar… desse jeito? - Havia mágoa em sua voz.

\- Ora baby… não finja que você não gosta daquilo…

\- Você não consegue, não é? - Desceu do balcão, mas Momoa permaneceu bem próximo.

\- Faça o que eu pedi. Agora! - Segurou os cabelos do moreno com força e o beijou, antes de deixá-lo ir.

Jared não disse mais nada. Sentia-se rejeitado, como se fosse um objeto que o outro usava para se divertir e depois descartava, como se não tivesse nenhum valor.

Lembrou-se de como tinha sido diferente com Jensen. De como tinha se sentido desejado, de todas as maneiras.

Infelizmente, não podia nem mesmo se dar o luxo de sonhar…

Foi para o quarto, tirou apenas os sapatos e se deitou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro. Sua mente era pura confusão, já não sabia o que estava sentindo, e felizmente o álcool fez com que dormisse rapidamente.

J2

A entrevista com Jensen seria exibida no programa daquela noite e Jared fez questão de assistir. Felizmente, Jason tinha ido embora logo cedo, então podia curtir o momento sozinho.

Tinha muitas lembranças daquele dia… primeiramente, tinha se encantado com a beleza de Jensen, depois com o pouco que conhecera sobre ele durante a entrevista e, apesar de ter ficado chateado, o modelo tinha sido gentil a ponto de ir até a sua casa para se desculpar.

Jared não era do tipo que se deslumbrava facilmente, afinal, já tinha conhecido homens de todos os tipos, mas tinha algo em Jensen que o tornava... diferente.

Não saberia dizer se era a maneira que ele o olhava, fazendo-o se sentir especial de alguma maneira… e não era apenas desejo. Mas Jared não podia se iludir, nem ficar sonhando com algo que nunca seria seu. Manter-se longe era o melhor a fazer.

A entrevista já estava no final, quando voltou a prestar atenção na TV.

"É verdade que você teve problemas recentemente por ter se envolvido com um dos executivos de uma empresa e causado o seu divórcio?"

"Eu não sei. É verdade que você vai pra cama com todas as celebridades que entrevista por aqui?"

"Nem todas"

A partir dali, Jared já não via, nem ouvia mais nada. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ver.

A parte da entrevista que deveria ter sido editada estava lá… sendo exibida em rede nacional, em pleno horário nobre.

Jared congelou. O telefone da casa e o seu celular tocavam sem parar, mas o apresentador não queria falar com ninguém.

Ou melhor, precisava saber…

\- Você sabia disso? - perguntou para Alona, assim que sua amiga atendeu o telefone.

\- Claro que não! Eu deixei bem claro que aquela parte teria que ser editada, mas eu acabei de falar com a produção e eles disseram que… - hesitou.

\- Disseram o quê?

\- Que um pouco de alvoroço podia fazer bem pra carreira do Jensen neste momento, e pediram pra manter aquela pergunta.

\- Quem pediu?

\- O empresário do Jensen, provavelmente, ou ele mesmo, eu não sei.

\- Okay…

\- Jay…

\- Tudo bem Al. Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer.

Jared só queria poder sumir. Ou quem sabe dormir e acordar depois de alguns anos, e perceber que aquilo tinha sido somente um sonho ruim.

A campainha tocou insistentemente, minutos depois, e Jared sabia exatamente quem era. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta, já esperando pelo pior...

\- Desculpe por eu não ter chegado a tempo de ver a entrevista com você - Jason foi entrando e foi diretamente para a sala.

\- Você tem as chaves, por que ficou tocando a campainha? - Jared estava aborrecido. Sua cabeça latejava de dor.

\- Então… você tinha achado ele apenas um modelo sem graça, hã? - ironizou.

\- Quem?

\- Quem? - Repetiu a pergunta. - Não se faça de idiota! Se vocês flertaram diante das câmeras, eu imagino o que não deve ter rolado nos bastidores... Vocês estão fodendo? Hmm? - Se aproximou e segurou os pulsos de Jared. - É claro que estão, não é? Afinal, você não consegue manter as pernas fechadas por muito tempo. É disso que você gosta, não é?

Empurrou Jared para que se inclinasse sobre o encosto do sofá, torcendo seu braço esquerdo para trás, e puxou sua calça de moletom para baixo.

Cuspiu na mão, esfregando-a no buraco do outro e o penetrou, sem qualquer preparo ou cuidado.

Jared não gritou, apesar da vontade. Aguentou a dor e a humilhação, mas não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

Quando terminou, Momoa o virou de frente, apertando sua mandíbula com a mão, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos, e riu.

\- Pelo menos por uns dias, você vai se lembrar a quem você pertence. Vadia!

Jared tentou se esquivar do toque, e levou uma bofetada no rosto, que partiu o seu lábio, fazendo-o sangrar. Então veio um soco no lado esquerdo, que o fez cambalear e quase cair, se Jason não o segurasse.

No instante seguinte, sentiu suas costas contra a parede da sala, e as mãos fortes do outro em seu pescoço.

Jared ainda estava atordoado pelo soco, mas lutava para respirar.

O desespero era grande demais, não tinha forças para se livrar daquelas mãos, e pensou que iria morrer ali mesmo. Já ia perdendo a consciência quando ouviu os latidos de Sadie, e então sentiu o aperto no seu pescoço afrouxar, deixando que seu corpo escorregasse até o chão.

\- Cachorro maldito! - Jason a chutou para longe e pegou uma toalha da cozinha para estancar o sangue, então saiu do apartamento, esbravejando.

Jared ouviu sua cachorra gritar, agonizando de dor, e isso era pior do que qualquer outra dor que estivesse sentindo.

Quase sem forças, se arrastou até onde Sadie estava, deitada no chão e gemendo de dor. Colocou a cabeça do animal em seu colo e a acariciou, com as mãos trêmulas...

\- Vai ficar tudo bem… shh… vai ficar tudo bem… - não sabia se estava dizendo aquilo para ela, ou para acalmar a si mesmo.


	6. Capítulo 6

A primeira coisa que Jared fez quando se recuperou do choque, foi ligar para o hospital veterinário. Teve que inventar uma desculpa sobre o incidente e pediu que a buscassem em seu apartamento.

Usou maquiagem para disfarçar o hematoma e inchaço em seu rosto, e depois que Sadie foi levada, se dirigiu ao hospital para fazer um raio x do seu braço. Estava com muita dor e temia tê-lo fraturado, mas, felizmente, o osso só havia trincado. Ainda assim, teria que utilizar uma tipoia para imobilizar o braço por algum tempo. Por sorte, as gravações do programa estavam adiantadas e não teria que trabalhar nos próximos dias.

Passou os dois dias seguintes trancado em seu apartamento e pediu para trocarem a fechadura da porta, afinal, não sabia do que Jason era capaz e temia que algo lhe acontecesse durante a noite, enquanto dormia. Era uma sensação horrível, não se sentir seguro dentro do próprio apartamento.

Jared também não atendeu ao telefone, exceto para falar com Alona ou com sua família.

\- O que há de errado com a sua voz? - Sua amiga logo estranhou.

\- Eu estou resfriado e com uma irritação na garganta.

\- Oh, meu bebê. Eu posso ir até aí e fazer sopa e chocolate quente pra você, daí podemos ver alguns filmes… o que acha?

\- Obrigado, Al - Jared sorriu. - Mas eu vou ficar bem, só preciso descansar um pouquinho.

Alona conhecia Jared bem demais, sabia exatamente quando havia algo errado, e quando seu amigo estava escondendo alguma coisa.

\- Eu falei que estou bem - Jared reclamou ao atender à porta. Alona sabia que ele estava em casa, não podia simplesmente não atendê-la, como era a sua vontade.

\- Meu Deus… você está horrível!

\- Obrigado - ironizou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Alona foi diretamente para a cozinha e depositou um recipiente com sopa sobre a mesa.

Embora não tivesse com vontade de comer, Jared sentiu seu estômago roncar ao sentir o cheiro da comida.

\- O que houve com o seu braço? - Perguntou enquanto servia o prato de Jared e o levava ao microondas.

\- Eu… caí.

\- Caiu?

\- Sim, na escada do prédio.

\- Você não usa a escada.

\- Uso sim, toda vez que eu levo a Sadie pra passear. Eu caí por cima dela, ela está com duas costelas fraturadas, teve menos sorte do que eu - Os olhos de Jared marejaram ao falar em sua cachorra.

\- Oh, minha nossa! - Alona se aproximou, olhando para o rosto do seu amigo. - A escada também fez isso com o seu rosto? - Perguntou, percebendo o inchaço, apesar da maquiagem estar cobrindo o hematoma.

\- Sim.

\- E com o seu lábio?

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu já não estou mais com fome - Jared deu-lhe as costas e saiu da cozinha.

Alona retirou o prato do microondas, apanhou uma colher na gaveta de talheres e levou consigo até a sala, onde seu amigo estava sentado.

\- Está uma delícia, é a receita da minha mãe e eu mesma fiz. Você deveria comer um pouco - Colocou o prato sobre a mesinha de centro, diante do apresentador. - Foi ele, não foi? O Jason?

\- Eu caí. Não quero mais falar sobre isso - Jared sequer conseguia olhar em seus olhos.

\- Sabe… por um momento eu pensei que você e o Jensen…

\- Não fale sobre o Jensen. Por favor.

\- Pensei que você também gostasse dele.

\- Também?

\- Qual é, Jared? O cara está com os quatro pneus arriados por você, não finja que não percebeu.

Jared suspirou. - Jensen é um cara incrível. Mas eu não posso me envolver agora. Por que ele não pode ser como os outros caras e querer apenas sexo?

\- Jay, você é uma aberração. O que todo mundo procura é um relacionamento, e você reclama do contrário? - Alona não conseguia se conformar.

\- É muito mais fácil. Você trepa e vai embora na manhã seguinte, sem drama… Quem precisa mais do que isso?- Deu de ombros.

\- Todo mundo precisa. Você precisa. Esses dias você me disse que queria ter filhos, Jay, e agora… É por causa do Jason, não é? Eu sei que você não quer falar nisso, mas…

\- Que ótimo que você sabe - Jared encerrou o assunto e puxou o prato de sopa para a beirada da mesa, já que só podia utilizar a mão direita. - Eu estou morrendo de fome. Não sei quando foi a última vez que comi.

\- Eu posso fazer aviãozinho se você quiser - Alona brincou, fazendo Jared rir.

\- A minha mãe iria morrer de ciúmes.

\- Sim, ela iria - riu também.

\- Al, eu estou bem, você não precisa ficar de babá, eu juro!

\- Eu sei. Mas não tenho nada pra fazer durante a tarde, mesmo. Eu posso fazer hidratação no seu cabelo, se quiser - sugeriu, e viu os olhos de Jared brilharem.

J2

Jensen estava cansado. Física e emocionalmente. Tivera um ensaio fotográfico para uma revista e não saberia dizer quantas vezes teve que trocar de roupas e sapatos.

E, se não bastasse, desde a noite em que a sua entrevista fora exibida no programa de Jared, estava tentando falar com ele, sem sucesso. Como alguém podia ser tão teimoso?

Paciência, era um dom que não possuía. Gostava de resolver tudo, preto no branco, e não ficar com problemas pendentes. Era uma das coisas que tinha admirado em Jared logo de cara. Ele ia direto ao ponto, sem rodeios. Principalmente quando se tratava de sexo.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, descobriu que ele era complicado demais, e isso às vezes o tirava do sério.

Precisavam conversar, Jensen sabia que ele deveria estar bravo por causa da parte da entrevista que deveria ter sido editada. Mas o tinhoso não respondia suas mensagens, nem atendia ao telefone. Jensen pensou em ir até o seu apartamento, mas não queria invadir a sua privacidade mais uma vez.

No caminho de casa, por coincidência, viu o carro do apresentador estacionado diante de um bar. Achou estranho, porque era final de tarde, mas resolveu parar e verificar.

\- Oi - O modelo se aproximou do balcão, ao ver Jared ali sentado, com um copo de uísque à sua frente. Não fazia muito frio, mas o apresentador usava um gorro de lã cinza e um cachecol.

\- O que você quer? - O seu tom era frio, e sua voz estava diferente, Jensen pensou que Jared deveria estar gripado.

\- O que eu quero? Eu quero falar com você. Você não atendeu minhas ligações, nem respondeu minhas mensagens. Qual o seu problema?

\- Meu problema? O mundo não gira em torno de você… Jensen Ackles! - Jared falou seu nome com desdém.

\- Eu só queria uma chance pra falar com você sobre o que aconteceu. Jared, você está bêbado? São cinco horas da tarde!

\- Tem um horário específico pra ficar bêbado, agora? - Jared riu. - Foda-se! Você já conseguiu seus 15 minutos de fama, não conseguiu? Agora só me deixe em paz!

\- O quê? Jared, eu não tive nada a ver com aquilo. Você está sendo injusto!

\- Estou?

\- Meu empresário fez aquilo sem me consultar. Eu fiquei tão chocado quanto você, acredite! Era isso o que eu queria explicar, se você atendesse minhas ligações!

\- É, eu vi nos tablóides o quanto você ficou chocado - riu novamente. - Seu nome apareceu em pelo menos dez dos mais famosos. Acho que a jogada de marketing deu certo. Parabéns! - Jared o aplaudiu.

\- Tablóides, Jared… eu não acredito que você olha essas merdas.

\- Eu tenho um show de TV, tenho que estar por dentro de tudo - deu de ombros.

\- Jared, eu… eu sinto muito. Eu faria o tempo voltar atrás se pudesse, eu… Okay, foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto, e eu já me desculpei sobre isso, mas a pergunta que eu fiz sobre você dormir com as celebridades que entrevista no programa, foi claramente em tom de provocação. Você me perdoou, não sei por que está fazendo tanto drama em cima disso só porque foi exibido na televisão! Eu também fui exposto!

\- Drama? - Jared o fuzilou com o olhar.

\- Sim, drama! - Jensen agora estava puto. Tudo o que queria era uma chance de se desculpar, mas Jared sempre tornava tudo muito mais difícil, e não conseguia entender o por quê. O homem era um dos poucos que conseguia tirá-lo do sério. - E tem mais… você tem essa mania irritante de bancar a diva…

\- Diva? - Jared praticamente gritou.

\- Sim! Diva! - Jensen repetiu, mesmo sabendo que tinha ido longe demais e que se arrependeria depois. - Você prefere fugir de mim do que falar comigo e enfrentar o problema como um homem!

O arrependimento veio mais rápido que Jensen esperava. Preferia ter levado um soco na cara, do que ter que ver a expressão no rosto de Jared naquele momento.

"Enfrentar o problema como um homem". Jared só conseguia pensar nas mãos de Jason apertando sua garganta, sufocando-o. Na sensação de impotência, no medo que sentira… De repente ficou sem palavras e seus olhos marejaram, então apenas se levantou da banqueta, querendo ir embora.

\- O que houve com o seu braço? - Somente quando Jared se levantou, Jensen percebeu que seu braço estava imobilizado com uma tipoia.

\- Eu... caí.

\- Caiu?

\- Sim, as pessoas caem, isso é novidade pra você? - Jared praticamente tropeçou nas próprias pernas, ao tentar sair rapidamente.

\- Se você costuma beber tanto assim, cair deve ser bem comum, na verdade.

\- Você é um idiota! - Jared sentiu sua cabeça girar ao dar outro passo e acabou se agarrando em Jensen com o braço livre, para evitar que caísse.

\- Sou, mas o idiota aqui vai te levar pra casa. Você não está em condições de dirigir.

Sob os protestos do apresentador, Jensen deixou seu próprio carro no estacionamento do bar, e dirigiu o de Jared até o apartamento dele. Ajudou-o a sair do automóvel e ao entrar no elevador, abriu a porta do apartamento e o conduziu até o quarto.

\- Eu posso tirar minhas próprias roupas! - Jared falou, bravo, quando Jensen fez menção de desabotoar sua camisa.

Atrapalhando-se com o próprio cinto, acabou se deitando do jeito que estava, completamente vestido, tirando apenas o gorro de lã.

\- Uma coisa que eu aprendi, depois de me ferrar muitas vezes, foi a não confiar em ninguém além de mim mesmo. - Falou, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. - As únicas exceções são a Alona e a minha família. - Encolheu-se na cama, abraçando os próprios joelhos e continuou falando. - Mas então você apareceu, e… eu não sei se eu fiquei burro de repente ou se eu quis tanto acreditar que podia ser diferente… mas você só provou que eu estava errado, que é igual a todos os outros - Falava com a língua enrolada, e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, fazendo o coração de Jensen apertar.

\- Jared… Eu sei que você não quer enxergar isso agora, mas você está errado em relação a mim. Eu não sou esse tipo de cara. Ou talvez até já tenha sido, mas não é esse tipo de cara que eu quero ser quando estou com você.

\- Você pode ir embora, agora.

\- Não. Você pode me odiar amanhã, mas eu vou ficar aqui, quietinho, até você dormir - Jensen se deitou ao seu lado e fez um carinho nos cabelos do moreno. Tocou também o seu rosto e percebeu que estava levemente inchado. Já tinha reparado no lábio partido, mas pensou que Jared pudesse tê-lo machucado quando caiu.

\- Onde foi que você caiu, mesmo?

\- O quê? - Jared parecia confuso. - Ah… foi na escada... do prédio.

\- Hmm… porque… a julgar pelos hematomas no seu rosto, eu diria que você levou uma surra.

\- Eu não… eu já disse que eu caí! - Respondeu com a voz chorosa.

\- E esse lábio partido? - Jensen tocou-o de leve.

Jared gargalhou. - Na verdade eu fui chupar um cara e ele me acertou com o cotovelo. Acontece - Riu novamente, mas Jensen não achou engraçado.

O modelo puxou o cachecol que Jared usava e ficou assustado com os hematomas em seu pescoço.

\- Eu imagino que o mesmo cara deve ter enfiado o pau tão fundo na sua garganta, que deixou ela roxa, também - Jensen falou, puto.

Jared então se sentou na cama, tocando o local com as mãos, horrorizado. Como podia ter se esquecido daquilo?

\- Quem fez isso com você? Eu vou matar o filho da puta! - Jensen ergueu a voz e Jared começou a chorar. - Espera, Jared, eu… - Jensen achou melhor não dizer mais nada, apenas apoiou a cabeça do outro em seu ombro e o deixou chorar.

\- Jensen? - Jared falou depois de se acalmar, agora deitado com a cabeça apoiada no peito do loiro.

\- Humm?

\- Eu não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu. Se você puder aceitar isso, você pode ficar.

Não, Jensen não podia aceitar. Só de pensar que alguém havia machucado Jared daquela maneira, fazia o seu sangue ferver, e saber que Jared estava aceitando aquilo passivamente, só tornava ainda pior. Mas não podia obrigá-lo a nada, e se essa era a condição para poder ficar, não tinha opção.

\- Okay. Eu ainda quero matar o filho da puta, mas eu vou respeitar a sua vontade.

\- Obrigado - Jared mal podia manter os olhos abertos.

\- Agora durma…

\- Sério? - Jared voltou a abrir os olhos, um tanto desapontado. - Eu pensei que você quisesse…

\- Você está completamente bêbado, Jared - Jensen riu e beijou sua testa. - Apenas durma.

J2

Eram quase nove horas da manhã quando Jared se levantou. Deixou Jensen dormindo e foi tomar uma ducha, então preparou café e tomou analgésicos para a dor de cabeça que sentia.

Dificilmente tinha ressaca, devia mesmo ter exagerado na noite anterior.

Seu celular vibrou em cima do balcão e viu que era Jason Momoa ligando novamente... Estivera ignorando suas ligações por três dias, mas sabia que se não atendesse, ele provavelmente viria até ali, o que seria pior.

\- O que você quer? - Atendeu, ríspido.

\- Jay amor… estou tentando falar com você há dois dias, você me deixou preocupado.

\- Preocupado? - Jared riria, se não fosse trágico.

\- Como você está?

\- Como você acha que eu estou? - Seu tom de voz era frio.

\- Olha baby… eu estou em nova York, mas em dois dias estarei aí, então poderemos conversar, ok? Eu sinto muito…

\- Sente? - Jared riu, sem humor.

\- Jared, eu…

\- Não venha. Eu não quero ver você, por favor, eu preciso de um tempo - Não, Jared não podia sequer pensar em olhar para a cara dele neste momento.

\- Okay… eu aguardo, aguardo o tempo que precisar, mas baby… não se esqueça que eu te amo, ok?

Jared desligou o telefone e percebeu que suas mãos estavam tremendo. Olhou em direção ao sofá e as lembranças todas voltaram, fazendo o seu estômago embrulhar.

Voltou para o quarto, tirou suas roupas e afastou o cobertor, subindo sobre o corpo de Jensen.

\- Ei… vai querer dormir o dia todo? - Perguntou bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

Jensen sorriu e segurou o rosto de Jared para beijá-lo.

\- Ou eu ainda estou bêbado demais pra você me foder? - provocou, entre os beijos.

Jared não esperou uma resposta. Puxou a camiseta de Jensen, tirando-a desajeitadamente e abriu a calça jeans do modelo.

Tinha pressa, então foi direto ao ponto. Inclinou-se e lambeu o membro do outro, desde a base até a cabeça rosada. Brincou com a língua na fenda e chupou a glande, enquanto massageava o comprimento, e as suas bolas, até deixá-lo completamente duro.

O olhar de Jensen era pura luxúria, assim como a sua voz, ao gemer e pronunciar palavras desconexas.

Jared inclinou-se para pegar o tubo de lubrificante e despejou um pouco do gel em seus próprios dedos, preparando a si mesmo, sentado com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do modelo.

Jensen massageava o próprio membro; ver Jared daquela maneira, enfiando os dedos em si mesmo sem qualquer pudor, o deixava completamente louco de tesão. Era a visão mais sexy que já havia presenciado.

Na verdade não saberia dizer se era tão ou mais sexy do que ver Jared de lingerie e sapatos de salto. Uma disputa acirrada.

Jensen ergueu as costas, ficando sentado, e segurou o quadril do moreno, ajudando-o a descer sobre o seu pau.

Os movimentos eram urgentes, necessitados… Jensen girou seus corpos, assumindo o controle. Deitou-o de costas e se enterrou com força, sentindo as pernas de Jared envolverem sua cintura.

\- Fode… mais… força… Jared pedia entre os gemidos e Jensen não hesitou em dar-lhe o que ele queria.

\- Goza pra mim… quero ouvir você gemer o meu nome - olhava nos olhos do moreno, enquanto falava com a voz rouca. - Você é tão fodidamente apertado…

\- Ahh… Jen...sen! - Jared sentiu seu corpo estremecer, respingando seu líquido pelo próprio abdômen, braço imobilizado, e pelo peitoral do loiro.

Jensen gozou logo em seguida, derramando-se dentro dele, com um urro de prazer.

J2

Tomaram banho juntos, sob beijos, carícias e masturbação mútua. Depois de vestidos, Jensen pode ver o rosto de Jared na luz do dia, e voltou a se sentir frustrado.

\- Você prometeu - Jared logo percebeu que o modelo diria alguma coisa.

\- Sim, eu prometi - Jensen bufou e foi até a cozinha, pegar café.

Ouviram um latido e em seguida o toque da campainha. Jared correu até a porta e Sadie pulou em seu peito, feliz ao vê-lo.

\- Calma minha princesa! - Jared se ajoelhou e abraçou o animal, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu também senti saudades. - Tentou se recompor e se levantou para falar com a veterinária.

\- Como ela está?

\- Bem, dentro do possível. Ela está medicada e terá que tomar analgésicos por mais três dias, porque ainda sente dores, mas ela vai ficar bem.

\- Ótimo - Jared tentou sorrir. - Obrigado por tomar conta dela.

\- Jared… - a veterinária falou antes de sair. - Eu conheço você há anos e sei o amor que você tem por ela, mas… os ferimentos são claramente… eu diria que ela foi chutada, e… se acontecer novamente, eu terei que fazer uma denúncia.

Jared a olhou, assustado. - Eu sei. Não vai voltar a acontecer, eu prometo.

Jensen se aproximou, assim que Jared fechou a porta.

\- Então essa é a sua garota?

\- Sadie, esse é o famoso modelo Jensen Ackles - Jared sorriu. - Jensen, essa é a minha princesa… Sadie.

\- Ei garota… é um prazer conhecê-la - Jensen se inclinou e afagou a cabeça dela, que parecia um pouco assustada.

Jared sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao vê-la assim, porque sabia que era devido ao trauma. Ela sempre fora amigável com todos.

\- Ele a feriu também? - Jensen olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Jared. - E você vai deixar por isso? Não vai nem denunciá-lo? - Perguntou, incrédulo.

\- Jensen - Jared baixou os olhos e engoliu o nó na garganta. Não queria chorar novamente, e também não podia dizer a verdade. - Não tem nada que você possa fazer, é melhor você ir.

\- Claro. É mais fácil me mandar embora, não é? Você já está ficando especialista nisso - balançou a cabeça. - Olha, Jared… eu gosto muito de você e realmente acreditei que fosse recíproco. Que fosse algo especial, sabe? Mas eu não posso… Eu não posso viver assim, cheio de segredos, sendo empurrado pra longe o tempo todo. Quero dizer, ou você fica comigo pra valer, ou… - Sorriu, embora triste. - Bom, acho que eu já sei a resposta - Pegou seu casaco de cima do sofá e saiu.


	7. Capítulo 7

\- Você vai fazer o quê? - Jared sempre fora cheio de manias e Alona tentava respeitar o seu espaço, em nome da amizade que tinham, mas dessa vez as coisas estavam passando dos limites. Aliás, já tinham passado há muito tempo, e Alona já não podia mais ficar calada, mesmo que seu amigo fosse ficar zangado ou dar um dos seus pitis.

\- A Megan adora cachorros! E a Sadie vai ter muito espaço pra correr por lá, não vai ficar trancada em um apartamento, como fica aqui comigo.

\- Jared, eu te conheço há tempo o suficiente pra saber que se tem algo de que você jamais abriria mão, é da sua cachorra. Foi aquele brutamontes, não foi? O Jason Momoa? Ele machucou você e machucou a Sadie também…

\- Al, eu já disse que não quero…

\- Não quer falar sobre isso! Óbvio! Engraçado como eu fui trouxa esse tempo todo! Um dia você veio com essa conversa de não criticarmos os relacionamentos ruins do outro pra não estragar nossa amizade e a idiota aqui simplesmente concordou. Era conveniente na época… você odiava o meu ex, e eu estava apaixonada, não queria ouvir você falando mal dele, também. Mas o Jason, ele é outro nível de relacionamento ruim! Eu podia esperar qualquer coisa, menos que você fosse ser conivente com qualquer tipo de abuso!

\- Al…

\- Não, Jared! Agora você vai me ouvir! Eu até entenderia se você fosse apaixonado por ele, porque o amor muitas vezes nos cega, mas esse não é o caso! Muito pelo contrário, quando você está perto dele, parece que quer estar há milhas de distância! Eu conheço você, Jay… Você é sempre tão pra cima e espontâneo, e você tem um coração enorme… Mas nitidamente, você não está feliz com ele, e eu não entendo por que continua com esse relacionamento! - Alona se sentou na poltrona em frente a Jared e segurou suas mãos. - É medo? Ele machucou você outras vezes?

\- Não.

\- Jared, você precisa denunciá-lo.

\- Al, ele nunca fez isso antes. Eu juro! Eu não sei o que houve, talvez ele tenha ficado realmente com ciúmes do Jensen, ou ele percebeu alguma mudança em mim… eu devia ter tomado mais cuidado, ter sido mais discreto, ou sei lá...

\- Isso não justifica!

\- Eu sei!

\- Não, Jared… Você está agindo igual a maioria das vítimas de abuso, tentando colocar a culpa em si mesmo, será que você não vê?

\- Eu não estou me culpando, Al. Mas as coisas não são tão fáceis. Eu não posso simplesmente mandar ele embora da minha vida, ou fazer uma denúncia. Ele sabe muito sobre mim, sobre o meu passado… Ele pode acabar com a minha carreira num piscar de olhos, se ele quiser.

\- Oh, meu amigo… mas você não pode simplesmente aceitar e viver assim, não pode ficar preso a ele pro resto da sua vida - Sem saber mais o que fazer, Alona o abraçou, tentando oferecer algum conforto - Nós vamos encontrar um jeito, Jay… Nós precisamos encontrar uma saída.

O desabafo tinha trazido um pouco de alívio, mas nada havia mudado. Jared conhecia sua realidade melhor do que ninguém. Era a sua vida, sua carreira, sua dignidade… era a dignidade de outras pessoas, também. Havia muita coisa em jogo, e uma simples denúncia ou um confronto com Jason poderia resultar num desastre.

Sempre pensara que podia lidar com isso, era como manter um namoro a distância. Jason aparecia poucas vezes e no restante do tempo, Jared tentava ignorar sua existência e ter uma vida "normal". Paquerava, fazia sexo casual e nunca tivera problemas, até Jensen aparecer. O que era para ser casual, se tornou algo muito maior. Agora o simples fato de pensar que iria perdê-lo fazia seu coração doer. Precisava ser justo e enfrentar os fatos, mas era muito mais difícil do que podia imaginar…

J2

Jensen estava terminando de aprontar as malas, pois viajaria para a Itália dentro de algumas horas, quando a campainha da porta tocou.Ficou sem reação ao ver Jared parado diante da porta, com a mão livre no bolso da jaqueta, olhando-o como se fosse culpado por algum crime.

\- Isso é que eu chamo de surpresa - Jensen falou. Realmente não acreditou que Jared fosse procurá-lo depois da última noite. - Entre - completou, quando o outro não se mexeu.

\- Quer uma bebida? - Ofereceu, vendo que Jared estava estranhamente quieto e parecia desconfortável.

\- Não, eu… eu já não acho que tenha sido boa ideia vir aqui - Falou, mas não conseguiu se mover para ir embora.

\- Você já está aqui, então… Vamos pelo menos conversar. Nós ainda podemos ser amigos, não podemos? - Jensen tentou sorrir, falhando terrivelmente.

\- Eu… vou aceitar aquela bebida - Jared falou, e quando Jensen retornou com uma dose de uísque, bebeu-a quase toda de uma vez.

\- Você está indo viajar? - Perguntou ao notar as malas no chão da sala, sentindo uma pontada de tristeza. Tinha passado horas criando coragem para ir até a casa de Jensen e ensaiando o que iria dizer, mas agora que estava ali, as palavras haviam desaparecido.

\- Eu irei pra Milão, dentro de algumas horas. Tenho um trabalho por lá - Seu tom de voz era frio, mas Jared não esperava outro tipo de tratamento.

\- Oh… eu… eu não quero te atrapalhar - O apresentador fez menção de sair, arrependido de ter ido até ali, mas Jensen segurou seu braço, o impedindo de ir.

\- Eu ainda tenho algum tempo e precisamos conversar.

\- Eu sinto muito - Jared abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, de repente sem coragem de encarar os orbes verdes e profundos do loiro.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Não devia ter envolvido você nessa minha vida… confusa.

\- Não é como se você tivesse me obrigado a qualquer coisa. Eu também queria, Jared. Ainda quero muito, mas eu te quero por inteiro.

\- Eu não posso.

\- É claro que você pode! - O modelo explodiu.

\- Não! Você não entende... - Jared o olhou, secando uma lágrima com as costas da mão. - Ele nunca me deixaria. Ele...

\- Do que você tem medo?

O apresentador por um instante pareceu tão perdido e desolado que Jensen não conseguiu fazer outra coisa, senão abraçá-lo. Jared encostou a cabeça no ombro do modelo e fechou os olhos. Ninguém disse nada, ficaram apenas um nos braços do outro por um momento.

\- Por que você veio, Jared?- Jensen quebrou o silêncio, depois de algum tempo, mas se arrependeu ao ver o moreno se afastar.

\- Eu não sei… - sentou-se no sofá e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - Por um momento eu... acho que eu precisava falar com alguém. Mas pensando bem, isso não muda nada. Você saber, não vai mudar nada.

\- Tudo bem… será que eu tenho direito a uma pergunta, pelo menos?

Jared quase teve que rir. Era assim que tudo tinha começado.

\- Por quê? Por que você permite isso? - apontou para o braço imobilizado do apresentador.

\- Eu não permiti! Eu só não… eu não sei me defender, ok? Eu não consigo matar uma barata! - Tentou rir, envergonhado de si mesmo. - Eu estava na casa dos meus pais um dia e uma barata entrou voando na cozinha, eu corri e me tranquei no banheiro até eles voltarem! - Jared costumava falar sem parar quando ficava nervoso.

Jensen rolou os olhos. - Eu não estou dizendo que você precisa saber lutar, é só que… Você não o denunciou! É o mesmo que permitir!

\- Isso acabaria com a minha carreira! Você é modelo e sabe muito bem como as coisas funcionam no nosso mundo.

\- Então é melhor deixar ele acabar com a sua vida? - Jensen praticamente gritou.

\- Isso nunca aconteceu antes, não vai acontecer novamente - Jared baixou a voz, com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Você não sabe disso.

Suspirou - Você não entenderia...

\- Não. Eu não entendo! Você... o ama? - O modelo não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta.

\- O quê? É claro que não!

\- Então... por quê? Eu não entendo, Jared… não tem como entender um absurdo como esse. Por que você mantém essa droga desse relacionamento?

\- Não é como se eu tivesse escolha - Jared falou baixinho, mal podia olhar nos olhos do loiro. - Ele me conhece há muito tempo. Ele não apenas sabe tudo sobre mim, como também…

\- Também o quê?

\- Ele tem fotos, vídeos… ele me filmava sem eu saber! Ele colocava câmeras nos quartos de hotel, ele… - Jared cobriu o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado. - Um dia nós tivemos uma briga feia e ele jogou tudo na minha cara. Deixou bem claro que se as coisas não fossem do jeito que ele quer, ele divulgaria algumas coisinhas na internet…

\- E essas coisinhas… são tão comprometedoras, a ponto de você preferir vender a sua alma pra aquele filho da puta?

\- São para mim! Eu não quero ter a minha vida sexual exposta na internet. A minha família… os meus pais sempre me apoiaram, sempre fizeram tudo por mim. Eu não vou fazer eles passarem por isso e eu… Eu posso ser apenas um apresentador de um talk show idiota pra você, mas eu amo o que eu faço, eu amo o meu trabalho! Você acha que eu ainda teria emprego se vazasse algum desses vídeos? Você acha que alguém ainda me contrataria?

\- Jared...

\- E não é apenas a minha carreira que ele destruiria! Tem... pessoas que confiaram em mim. Alguns deles são muito famosos hoje em dia, são casados, tem filhos… eu não posso fazer isso!

\- Sim, você pode!

\- Não! Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa, Jensen. Eu não vou ferrar com a minha vida e com a de outras pessoas só porque eu fiz uma escolha ruim!

\- Uma escolha ruim? É disso que você chama? - Jensen forçou um sorriso. - Okay, parece que você já fez a sua escolha. Eu preciso terminar as minhas malas - Apontou para a saída, embora sua vontade fosse de implorar para que o outro ficasse.

Jared não conseguiu falar, ou iria acabar chorando novamente. Apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando, e se levantou para sair.

\- Jared… - Jensen esperou o moreno se virar para olhá-lo. - Tem que haver outra maneira, isso não pode acabar assim. Nós não podemos acabar assim.

\- Me desculpe - Jared não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

\- Esse cara… é o seu empresário, não é? O cara com quem você saiu da festa, na outra noite? - Jensen apertou os punhos, se lembrando. - Olha, seja quem ele for… tenho certeza que ele não é intocável. Se ele fez isso com você, é sinal que ele não tem nenhum caráter, e com certeza ele também tem muita sujeira pra esconder. Você só precisa procurar, Jared. Você precisa lutar com as armas que tem, ou vai passar a vida se arrependendo por não tê-lo feito.

\- Eu não acredito… - balançou a cabeça, negando. - Não acho que ele seja…

\- Não acredita? Ou não quer acreditar? É melhor acreditar que no fundo ele pode ser uma boa pessoa, do que aceitar que o cara com quem você viveu por tantos anos é um filho da puta, não é? É mais fácil deixar as coisas como estão e se submeter a ele, do que descobrir a verdade?

\- Ele cometeu um erro, mas ele não é assim, ele… - Jared se recusava a aceitar. Jason o tinha ajudado tanto, devia muito a ele, ele não podia ser um monstro. Um monstro… A palavra martelava em sua cabeça.

\- Tudo bem - Jensen balançou a cabeça, indignado. - Se você mudar de ideia, e quiser a minha ajuda, sabe onde me encontrar. Nós podemos encontrar uma maneira. Mas desse jeito, eu simplesmente… eu não posso, Jared.

Logo que o apresentador saiu, Jensen atirou ao chão tudo o que estava sobre a bancada. Sentia um misto de raiva, decepção e tristeza. Raiva inclusive de si mesmo, por ter deixado Jared ir embora daquela maneira. Mas como poderia conviver com ele, manter um relacionamento, dentro daqueles termos? Aquilo jamais funcionaria.

Terminou de empacotar suas coisas e pediu um táxi para levá-lo ao aeroporto. Talvez algum tempo longe fosse exatamente do que precisava.

J2

Em Milão, Jensen conheceu Giovanni, um italiano muito bonito que trabalhava no bar do hotel em que estava hospedado.

Desde a primeira noite, o barman deixou claro as suas intenções; conversaram muito, Jensen até mesmo tirou uma foto com ele, mas apesar de não estar mais comprometido com Jared, se é que algum dia esteve, o modelo não conseguia pensar ou desejar outro homem, que não fosse o apresentador.

Mas a vida tinha que seguir, de alguma maneira. Afinal, Jared é quem tinha estragado tudo entre eles. Jared é quem tinha preferido continuar a viver com outro, se sujeitando a agressões, do que lutar e dar uma chance para o que tinham. E pensar nisso doía… feria o seu orgulho.

Embora soubesse que, no fundo, Jared tinha seus motivos. Não podia julgá-lo, pois provavelmente no lugar dele, tomaria as mesmas decisões. Talvez culpar Jared fosse a saída mais fácil para lidar com seus próprios sentimentos. Para lidar com o fato de que não poderia ajudá-lo, não sem que o moreno permitisse.

Poderia fazer uma denuncia anônima, mas Jared é quem teria que lidar com as consequências, e provavelmente o odiaria por isso. Tudo o que podia fazer agora era focar no trabalho e esperar que as coisas seguissem o seu caminho.

O trabalho o manteve ocupado nos dias seguintes, e quando não estava trabalhando, ou passeando pela cidade, Jensen aproveitou para assistir alguns programas de Jared no Youtube. Não que estivesse obcecado por ele ou algo do tipo, era apenas… curiosidade.

Era interessante… nos mais antigos, Jared tinha o cabelo mais curto e usava franja. As roupas geralmente extravagantes, que davam um toque ao personagem - ou parte de si mesmo - que ele parecia incorporar durante o show. Jared era muito bom no que fazia. Tinha um enorme carisma, senso de humor e jogo de cintura, para sair de diversas situações. Também era muito inteligente, uma qualidade que Jensen apreciara desde o primeiro dia. Dentro ou fora das câmeras, qualquer que fosse o assunto, ele dominava. Realmente tinha nascido para brilhar.

Difícil era conceber que aquele mesmo cara, sempre tão confiante e seguro de si, aceitava aquele relacionamento abusivo com seu empresário. Jensen nunca se conformaria.

Depois de um dia exaustivo, saiu para jantar com uma colega de trabalho e na volta, parou no bar do hotel para beber uma dose, antes de voltar para o quarto.

Giovanni estava lá, flertando, e por um momento Jensen pensou "o que eu tenho a perder"? Pediu outra dose e estava pronto para lhe dar o número do seu celular e do seu quarto do hotel, quando ouviu barulho de sapatos de salto contra o piso de madeira. Jensen olhou para o lado e viu uma mulher loira e alta, com um vestido discreto e sapatos vermelhos…

Não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa, senão em Jared usando lingerie e sapatos de salto vermelhos. Bebeu o restante da sua bebida em um só gole e voltou para o seu quarto, sozinho.

\- Eu vou matar você por arruinar a minha vida, Jared Padalecki!

J2

Jared estava inquieto e Sadie o observava, andando de um lado para o outro, na sala de estar. Alona tinha razão, o moreno jamais abriria mão de sua cachorra e companheira.

E Sadie deveria mesmo amá-lo muito, porque nos últimos dias, seu humor alterava várias vezes e esse era um daqueles momentos em que Jared não suportava nem a si mesmo. Mas ela estava lá, trazendo o seu ursinho preferido e tentando animá-lo.

Jensen já estava em Milão há mais de uma semana e, pelo visto, tinha arranjado um admirador. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria esquecê-lo, Jared precisava de notícias e acabava stalkeando os passos do modelo nas redes sociais. Aparentemente, o barman do hotel onde Jensen estava hospedado tinha bastante assunto. E a selfie que ele tinha postado de ambos, tinha feito o estômago de Jared embrulhar.

Aliás, seu estômago estava embrulhado há dias, e a consulta médica marcada para dali há uma hora, o deixava ainda mais ansioso.

Quando conhecera Jensen e transaram pela primeira vez, tinha parecido uma boa ideia. Sempre desejara muito ter um filho, e Jensen parecia… o cara perfeito. Mas as coisas não aconteceram como Jared gostaria. Em sua mente iludida, transariam algumas vezes, e então Jensen sumiria da sua vida, como tinha sido com outros. Mas Jared nunca imaginara que poderia se apaixonar e, menos ainda, que Jensen quisesse permanecer em sua vida.

Também imaginara que Jason fosse deixá-lo em paz se soubesse da gravidez, mas depois de tudo o que acontecera, a única certeza que tinha, é de que o homem o mataria, se isso realmente acontecesse. Provavelmente uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa, ou… Jared fechou os olhos e tapou a própria boca dramaticamente, para não gritar.

Não queria pensar... quem sabe estivesse enganado? Queria muito acreditar que poderia ser apenas um mal estar, mas depois de parar de tomar a pílula, tinha transado duas vezes sem camisinha… Uma quando Jason o forçara, naquela noite horrível, e outra quando transara com Jensen desesperadamente, querendo esquecer que Jason existia.

\- Certo. Não entre em pânico Jared… Não entre em pânico! - Falava para si mesmo, antes de entrar no consultório.

Quando o doutor colocou o gel em sua barriga e deslizou o aparelho de ultrassom, Jared prendeu a respiração. Inconscientemente, lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto…

Era tudo o que sempre quisera… o seu maior sonho estava ali… acontecendo de uma maneira e um momento tão inesperado.

Desde os seus doze anos de idade, quando vira o seu tio grávido e sentira o bebê chutar a barriga dele, Jared sabia que tinha nascido para ser pai. Então os anos se passaram, e a ideia romântica de encontrar um grande amor foi morrendo aos poucos. As coisas tornaram-se complicadas demais, e por causa de Jason, chegara a acreditar que seu sonho nunca se realizaria.

\- Foda-se!

\- O quê? - O médico o olhou, estranhando sua reação.

\- Nada, eu só estava pensando em voz alta - Sorriu, sem graça.

\- Essa gravidez… é uma boa notícia? - O doutor o olhou, preocupado.

\- É a melhor notícia que eu recebi em toda a minha vida, doutor! - Jared se sentou e puxou o homem para um abraço, fazendo-o rir.

\- Isso é ótimo - O médico deu tapinhas em suas costas, um tanto constrangido com a sua reação. - Por um momento eu pensei que…

\- É. Talvez não fosse o melhor momento, mas… eu posso fazer isso. Eu sei que posso.

Saiu do consultório completamente decidido. Não importava as circunstâncias, nem quem era o outro pai… Teria aquele bebê, e era tudo o que importava.

Foi direto para o estúdio, pois as gravações do programa começariam em menos de duas horas.

Por sorte, Jared sempre podia contar com Alona, que já tinha escolhido suas roupas, então foi só ajeitar o cabelo e a maquiagem, e estava pronto. Sentia-se eufórico, era muita coisa para processar. Sua vida estava uma completa bagunça, mas no momento, precisava focar no homem negro e lindo, da sua altura, e com um corpo impressionante, que estava sentado pouco à vontade na cadeira de maquiagem.

\- Isso é mesmo necessário? - Kevin Henderson, o lutador que seria entrevistado, olhou para Jared, praticamente implorando por uma salvação.

\- Você logo se acostuma - Jared sorriu e se aproximou.

\- Isso tudo é de verdade? - Jared apertou o bíceps do homem; não podia resistir.

\- Impressionado? - O lutador respondeu, com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

\- O suficiente - Jared o olhou de cima a baixo. - Eu assisti às suas duas últimas lutas.

\- É fã de UFC?

\- Não. Apesar de ser interessante ver os lutadores se agarrando e rolando no chão, suados… ui! - Jared brincou. - Estava tentando entender as regras… você sabe… pesquisa… pro trabalho.

\- Sei - Kevin sorriu. - Já lutou alguma vez?

\- Nunca! Eu era aquele que arranjava as confusões na escola, e o meu irmão era quem batia nos outros pra me defender.

\- Eu imagino - gargalhou, divertido.

\- Pra alguém que nunca bateu em uma mosca… que tipo de luta você indica? Defesa pessoal e essas coisas…

\- É por causa desse braço quebrado?

\- Não está quebrado - Jared tirou a tipóia. Faltavam dez minutos para começarem a gravar.

\- Artes marciais é muito bom, taekwondo, muay thai… mas se você quer aprender a dar porrada mesmo, deveria tentar boxe.

\- Deus me livre! - Jared gesticulou exageradamente. - Eu prefiro manter o meu rostinho lindo do jeito que ele é!

Kevin deu risadas. - Concordo. - Tocou o rosto de Jared de leve. - Seria um pecado machucá-lo, afinal.

Depois das gravações, o lutador convidou Jared para tomarem um drink e o apresentador aceitou, pois apesar de não poder beber, precisava espairecer um pouco, e nada como uma boa companhia para fazer isso.

Kevin era muito agradável e bem humorado. Conversaram sobre assuntos diversos, pois lutas nunca foram o ponto forte de Jared.

\- Se você quiser, podemos ir até o meu quarto de hotel, e… eu posso te ensinar alguns golpes.

Jared ponderou. Em outra época da sua vida, jamais recusaria aquele convite. O cara era um deus grego, o que teria a perder? Mas sabia onde aquilo iria acabar. Uma noite de sexo não preencheria o vazio que Jensen tinha deixado, e só faria com que se sentisse ainda pior na manhã seguinte.

Ainda podia se lembrar do olhar decepcionado de Jensen, antes de ir embora do seu apartamento, da amargura em suas palavras. Em primeiro lugar, era difícil admitir, mesmo para si mesmo, o quão fracassado se sentia. Antes nem mesmo saberia como explicar a natureza do seu relacionamento com Jason e agora... sabia que não conseguiria esconder a gravidez por muito tempo e, pior ainda, tinha medo de estar colocando Jensen em perigo, quando o monstro descobrisse a verdade.

Monstro… Jason nunca tinha se mostrado violento até então, mas ele tinha outras armas para conseguir tudo o que queria. E agora, com o bebê, toda a situação tinha mudado. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de deixá-lo, precisava dar um novo rumo à sua vida.

Jensen tinha razão, precisava lutar ou acabaria se tornando escravo do próprio medo.

\- Está tudo bem? - Kevin o olhou, preocupado.

\- Não - Jared secou uma lágrima no canto do olho, tentando disfarçar.

\- Ei…

\- Eu estou grávido! - Não conseguiu segurar as palavras, precisava desabafar com alguém.

\- G-grávido?

\- Sim, grávido! - Jared começou a chorar compulsivamente e, sem saber o que fazer, Kevin o abraçou. Não era exatamente o que tinha planejado para aquela noite, mas o que mais poderia fazer?

\- Presumo que essa gravidez não tenha sido planejada? - O lutador não sabia o que dizer.

\- Foi! Foi planejada, afinal eu já tenho 30 anos! Mas então… As coisas simplesmente… não aconteceram como eu queria, e…

\- O sujeito que quebrou o seu braço… é o pai?

\- Tem… 50% de chances. Bom, não é o que você está pensando… - Jared se defendeu, diante do olhar do outro. - Não é como se eu saísse por aí, transando com todo mundo, sem saber quem é o pai, ou… Se bem que uma época atrás eu fazia, mas… não vem ao caso.

\- Eu não estou julgando… Mas você deveria ter cuidado. Se ele te machucou uma vez… quem garante que não vai voltar a fazer?

\- Ele não vai, porque eu não vou deixar. Eu… eu realmente tenho que ir - Jared pediu a conta ao garçom e se levantou para sair.

\- É uma pena. Foi muito bom te conhecer - Kevin sorriu, apertando a mão de Jared.

\- Sempre tive a impressão que os lutadores eram brutamontes, mas… você é fofo - Jared piscou, sorrindo, e foi embora.


	8. Capítulo 8

Não fazia muito frio, mas Jared vestiu um casaco de moletom e um gorro de lã, e saiu para caminhar pelas ruas. Não saberia dizer o porquê, mas aquela roupa lhe passava uma sensação de conforto e segurança, algo que necessitava muito no momento.

Sentou-se no banco da praça, era final de tarde e havia muita gente pelas ruas, famílias passeando com seus cachorros, crianças tomando sorvete, pessoas em geral, voltando do trabalho… De repente se deu conta do quanto se sentia solitário, mesmo em meio a tanta gente.

Uma jovem com seu namorado o reconheceram e pararam para pedir uma foto e conversar sobre o seu programa. Era gratificante, Jared amava o que fazia, mas de repente se deu conta que tudo podia acabar de uma hora para a outra. Passou a mão discretamente pela barriga, fazendo um leve carinho. Teria que tomar uma decisão em breve e nenhuma das opções seria fácil. Queria que aquela angústia acabasse o quanto antes, mas a vida não podia parar…

Voltou para casa, tomou um banho relaxante e se aprontou para o evento daquela noite. Era um jantar de caridade, e Jared fora convidado para apresentar o leilão. No dia em que aceitara o convite parecia boa ideia, afinal sempre participara de vários projetos de caridade, mas agora, tudo o que queria fazer era deitar em sua cama e dormir até o dia seguinte.

Tinha acesso a lista de convidados, e não era surpresa ver o nome de Jensen entre eles. Outra coisa que tinham em comum, Jensen era um participante ativo desse tipo de evento. Mas sabia que o modelo provavelmente não iria, ao saber que Jared estaria lá. Jensen estava magoado e provavelmente queria distância. Ele tinha voltado de Milão há dois dias e nem sequer tinha lhe enviado uma mensagem para dizer que voltara. Por que ele se importaria, afinal? Estava tudo acabado, Jared teria que se conformar.

Escolheu um terno preto, afinal a ocasião pedia algo discreto e, ao abrir a gaveta de cuecas, avistou uma calcinha de renda preta entre elas. Sorriu com malícia, de repente sentindo-se quente ao pensar em Jensen. Se ele estivesse lá, quem sabe…?

J2

E Jensen realmente estava lá… com um terno azul que o deixava ainda mais lindo, se fosse possível, e um sorriso automático no rosto. Estava rodeado de pessoas, mas não parecia muito confortável entre elas, Jared não pode deixar de reparar. Muito diferente de quando estava reunido com seus amigos em um bar.

O modelo também avistou Jared de longe e, embora seu orgulho o dissesse para ficar longe, era como se houvesse algum magnetismo, que o atraía até ele.

\- Olha só… a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar aqui - Jensen falou ao dispensar o champagne do garçom que passava.

\- Também estou surpreso em te ver por aqui. Pensei que você ainda estivesse se divertindo com o barman italiano - Jared tentou mostrar indiferença, mas falhou terrivelmente.

\- O quê? Barman italiano? Como você...?

\- Além da selfie fofa que vocês tiraram juntos? - Jared exagerou nos trejeitos ao perguntar. - Ele ficou exaltando suas qualidades no twitter. Eu não tive dúvidas que vocês… - Não completou a frase, apenas sorriu quando um dos convidados do leilão passou muito próximo.

\- Isso quer dizer que quem dorme comigo, tem motivos pra exaltar minhas qualidades? – Jensen se gabou e Jared rolou os olhos. – Espera... isso que eu estou detectando... é ciúmes?

\- Não seja convencido, você não é o único homem na face da terra, Jensen - Jared rolou os olhos.

\- Não sou o único na face da terra, mas posso ser o único pra você. Basta você dizer sim.

\- Como se fosse tão simples - Dessa vez o apresentador é quem rolou os olhos.

\- Jared...

\- Eu preciso ir apresentar o leilão - Jared se afastou, e depois de quinze minutos estava no palco, onde fez as apresentações dos organizadores e toda a formalidade antes de iniciar o leilão.

Jensen o apreciava de longe. Havia algo diferente nele, mas não saberia dizer o quê. Tinha que admitir que, como sempre, Jared estava muito bonito naquela noite, talvez ainda mais lindo, embora o seu sorriso não lhe alcançasse os olhos.

Jensen ainda não estava conformado com a decisão do apresentador, mas percebeu que ciúmes parecia funcionar, então, enquanto Jared estava no palco, foi para perto de um conhecido seu e ficou conversando muito próximo, tocando em seu ombro, intimamente.

O modelo ainda conversava com o homem quando Jared saiu do palco, apertando os punhos, e bufando de raiva.

\- Eu estou usando calcinha - Cochichou no ouvido de Jensen quando passou pelos dois.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e se virou para olhá-lo, mas Jared já tinha ido em direção ao banheiro. Aquele apresentador estava fodendo com o seu cérebro outra vez e, embora Jensen soubesse que aquilo era muito errado, não hesitou em deixar o outro homem ali plantado e segui-lo…

\- Não conseguiu resistir? - Jared se gabou, colocando as mão na cintura, quando Jensen entrou no banheiro.

\- Você só fez isso pra me provocar, não é? - O modelo quis falar com ar de indiferença, mas foi uma tentativa falha. - Você nem mesmo está usando…

\- Calcinha? - Jared puxou um pouco a sua calça social para baixo, revelando a renda preta por baixo dela.

\- Você… porra! - O loiro ficou sem palavras. Seu cérebro já não conseguia processar mais nada, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em foder Jared, mas estavam na porra de um banheiro do auditório de um hotel, no meio de um evento, e…- Foda-se! - Agarrou o apresentador pela cintura, colando seus lábios e o imprensando contra o balcão do banheiro.

Jared enfiou os dedos por entre os cabelos curtos do loiro, o puxando para si, como que para garantir que o outro não se afastasse - como se aquilo fosse uma opção.

\- Jensen…

\- Jared… - Gemeram o nome na boca um do outro, sem interromper o beijo.

O modelo parou por um instante e olhou bem dentro dos olhos do moreno por um breve momento, procurando por consentimento, e tudo o que via neles era desejo… Segurou sua mão e o levou para dentro de uma das cabines, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Jared sorriu. Provavelmente o seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro naquela noite maluca, e não perdeu tempo, afrouxando a própria gravata e abrindo as calças.

\- Espera - Jensen se ajoelhou, segurando-o pela cintura. Os olhos fixos no volume da calça do apresentador, puxando-a para baixo com delicadeza, apesar da pressa.

Suas mãos contornaram a cintura e foram até as nádegas, apertando-as com firmeza. Sua boca salivou e Jensen passou a língua por sobre a renda da peça íntima, arrancando um gemido da garganta de Jared.

\- Você é tão… perfeito! - Falou com a voz rouca, apreciando a visão e agradecendo a boa iluminação do local. - Tudo em você é perfeito…

Jared sentiu seus olhos arderem de repente. Queria beijá-lo e dizer que Jensen é quem era perfeito, era seu tudo, seu mundo… mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi gemer ao sentir a boca molhada e quente do loiro em seu pau, e um dedo escorregando entre a fenda do seu traseiro, por debaixo da renda…

Jensen o chupava com empenho, levando o moreno à beira da loucura. Jared se escorou contra a porta do cubículo, sentindo que suas pernas viraram gelatina e mal podiam lhe manter de pé.

\- Porra, Jensen! - Reclamou quando o loiro parou o que fazia e voltou a ficar de pé.

\- Eu quero foder você - Sussurrou no ouvido do outro e beijou sua boca com paixão.

\- Quem sou eu pra dizer não? - Jared sorriu safado e sentiu seu corpo sendo virado, quase dando com a cara na porta do banheiro.

Os movimentos eram fortes, rápidos, necessitados… Os dedos de Jensen estavam cravados no quadril do mais novo, deixando marcas. O corpo do apresentador era empurrado para a frente a cada estocada e era quase impossível manter-se naquela posição; Jared teve que se agarrar à beirada da porta do cubículo. Precisava daquilo como do ar para respirar, precisava sentir Jensen, nem que fosse uma última vez.

Quando gozaram, seus corpos estremeceram e um mantinha o outro de pé. Jared se virou de frente, e ficaram abraçados por um longo momento, apenas sentindo a respiração e as batidas fortes do coração um do outro, até Jensen finalmente quebrar o silêncio.

\- Você planejou isso tudo, não foi? - Perguntou por sobre o ombro do outro, que se afastou um pouco para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

Jared não tinha argumentos. Era óbvio que quando vestiu aquela calcinha, fora pensando em Jensen, mas não era como se realmente acreditasse que aquilo fosse acontecer.

\- Eu irei pra Nova York amanhã, eu só queria… - Falou num fio de voz. Não queria que Jensen soubesse, mas já não podia mais mentir. Era doloroso demais e já não conseguia lidar com aquela situação, com a enxurrada de sentimentos e conflitos dentro do seu peito.

\- Nova York? - Franziu o cenho, tentando entender.

\- A minha vida tá de cabeça pra baixo. Eu… eu preciso…

\- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

\- Se aconteceu? - Jared não sabia se ria ou chorava. Pensou se seria oportuno falar sobre a gravidez, então se deu conta que estavam ainda no banheiro do auditório do hotel. Não era um bom lugar para descobrir qual seria a reação de Jensen diante da notícia. - Bom, um problema de cada vez, não é? - Suspirou. - Se tiver mais alguma sujeira do Jason por aí, é na casa dele que eu vou encontrar pistas - Jared deu de ombros.

\- O quê? Você não… - Jensen o abraçou com força, beijando seus cabelos. - Jared, quando eu disse pra procurar algo, eu não disse pra você fazer isso sozinho! Pelo amor de Deus! Você pode contratar alguém para investigá-lo.

\- Eu vou. Já está decidido - Jared tentou se afastar, mas Jensen o segurou próximo.

\- Não, você não vai. Eu não vou deixar você correr esse risco.

\- Não vai deixar? - O apresentador deu uma risada debochada. - E desde quando você manda em mim?

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer, eu…

\- Claro - bufou.

\- Jared, ele já te machucou uma vez, eu não quero imaginar, se…

\- Ele não vai me machucar, porque agora eu sei bem do que ele é capaz e vou estar atento. Não vou permitir, você pode ficar tranquilo quanto a isso.

\- Tranquilo? - Jensen forçou uma risada. - Okay, você é teimoso demais para mudar de ideia, então eu vou com você.

\- Oh, que maravilha! Porque isso ajudaria muito! Se ele descobrir que fomos juntos, daí que ele me mata de vez! Eu vou sozinho e ponto final! - Falou com convicção.

\- Como alguém pode ser tão teimoso? - Jensen estava inconformado.

\- Ora baby… eu também sou lindo. E gostoso - Jared puxou suas calças, fechando-as e arrumando a própria roupa, beijou a ponta do nariz do modelo, sorrindo, e saiu do banheiro.

\- Você é um teimoso filho de uma… - Falou, socando a porta, mas Jared já não o ouvia mais. - Você não vai sozinho! Não vai mesmo!

J2

O avião já havia decolado há uns vinte minutos e Jared pousou a mão sobre a barriga, pensando como seria quando ela crescesse e pudesse sentir seu bebê chutar dentro dela.

Na verdade, tentava pensar em qualquer coisa, exceto que estava indo de encontro ao homem que tinha tentado lhe matar, machucado Sadie e o humilhado da pior maneira possível.

Sentiu lágrimas picarem seus olhos. A gravidez o deixara ainda mais emotivo e era difícil lidar com tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

Sentiu um leve enjoo e se levantou para ir ao banheiro, quando o viu... Ainda que Jensen tivesse tentado disfarçar, colocando a revista que lia em frente ao rosto, Jared sentiu seu sangue ferver.

\- Ora, mas que feliz coincidência, não? – carregou sua voz de ironia, ao parar de pé ao lado da poltrona onde Jensen estava.

\- Jared... mas que... que surpresa! - Gaguejou.

\- Surpresa? - O apresentador cruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu, é… eu falei que você não iria sozinho - Deu de ombros, sorrindo amarelo.

\- Essa decisão só cabe a mim. É da minha vida que estamos falando! - Jared tentou se controlar, afinal não queria que ninguém os ouvisse, ou que fossem fotografados juntos. Era perigoso demais.

\- Eu não podia deixar. Eu me preocupo com você, é mais forte que eu! - Jensen sussurrou, bravo.

Jared olhou para o lado, tentando disfarçar. Não sabia se xingava Jensen ou se o beijava na boca, porque aquela era uma das coisas mais lindas que alguém já tinha feito por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, aquela atitude podia colocar tudo a perder. E Jared já tinha tudo planejado, não faria mudanças de última hora.

\- Olha Jensen - Jared se sentou na poltrona vaga logo ao lado e se inclinou em sua direção. Por sorte estavam na primeira classe, então tinham mais privacidade. - Você é uma pessoa incrível e eu nem sei se mereço o que está fazendo por mim. Quero dizer, é claro que eu mereço, mas… Você não vai colocar o meu plano em risco, nem que eu tenha que te amarrar nessa maldita poltrona!

\- Certo. E qual é o plano? Você vai entrar no apartamento dele e vai fuçar em suas coisas sem que ele perceba? Isso é meio improvável, não? A não ser que você… você não está pensando em lhe dar uma canseira, e… Não! Você não vai pra cama com ele, nem que eu tenha que te amarrar nessa sua maldita poltrona! - Jensen falava baixinho, pausadamente, contendo a vontade de segurar Jared pelos ombros e sacudi-lo até conseguir colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça.

\- Eu trouxe sonífero, idiota! - Rolou os olhos. - Mas o que é isso, agora? Você pode dormir com o barman italiano, mas eu não posso dormir com o Jason? - Jared o encarou, furioso.

\- Eu não dormi com o barman! Eu até cogitei a ideia, mas…

\- Mas o quê?

\- Eu não consegui tirar você da minha cabeça, e então eu ouvi o barulho dos sapatos de salto, e…

\- O quê?

\- Nada! Qual é o seu plano, afinal? - Jensen achou melhor mudar de assunto, aquilo era um tanto embaraçoso.

\- Sonífero serve pra fazer as pessoas dormirem... duuh!

\- Eu sei! Mas e se antes ele quiser…

\- Eu o enrolo, invento uma desculpa. Jensen, não é com isso que você deveria se preocupar!

\- Jared, eu estou tentando não pensar naquele filho da puta machucando você, ou eu não vou ter forças pra deixar você entrar naquele apartamento - Jensen falou entredentes.

\- Oh meu deus, você é tão fofo! - Jared sorriu, segurando a vontade de beijá-lo. - Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo.

\- Eu espero - Suspirou. - Eu vou me hospedar no hotel ao lado do edifício onde ele mora. E você vai me mandar uma mensagem de hora em hora… se eu não receber noticias suas, eu invado aquele apartamento, entendeu?

\- Duas em duas horas! Eu preciso de algum tempo!

\- Em duas horas você pode estar morto! - Jensen estava a ponto de surtar.

\- Em uma hora também! Jensen, você precisa confiar em mim. Vai dar tudo certo!

\- Confiar? Okay… eu posso fazer isso.

J2

Jared estava nervoso, e só esperava que Jason não desconfiasse de nada. Daria qualquer coisa para não ter que bater naquela porta e olhar nos olhos daquele homem. Se tivesse escolha, sairia correndo para longe dele, mas infelizmente, este era um problema que precisava enfrentar. Tudo havia mudado agora, teria um filho e não viveria com medo e a mercê daquele sujeito que um dia considerara seu melhor amigo, e também seu amor.

\- Fiquei surpreso ao receber sua mensagem. Faz muito tempo que você não vem aqui, eu estava com saudades - Jason o abraçou ao atender a porta, mas Jared ficou imóvel, apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

\- Eu tinha um trabalho por aqui, mas acabou de ser cancelado - mentiu.

\- Trabalho? E como eu não fui contactado? - Estranhou.

\- Era só uma entrevista boba, a Alona cuidou de tudo.

\- A Alona? - Jason fez uma cara feia. - Espero que ela tenha exigido uma multa pelo cancelamento em cima da hora.

\- Claro. Ela provavelmente já cuidou disso - Jared estava lutando para esconder o seu nervosismo. Segurou as mãos fechadas, que tremiam.

Sentaram-se na sala e conversaram. Jared se sentou o mais longe possível, pois queria evitar qualquer contato físico com aquele homem. Jason falava sobre trabalho, sobre renovação do contrato com a emissora, mas tudo o que Jared conseguia pensar era no bebê que carregava em sua barriga, e que precisava sair dali ileso. Agora a sua ideia já não parecia muito sensata, mas já estava ali e era tarde para se arrepender, teria que seguir em frente.

\- Será que eu posso usar o seu computador por um instante? Preciso checar meus e-mails e o meu celular apagou.

\- Apagou?

\- Sim, a Alona me falou que eu deveria comprar um novo porque esse vive travando, mas você sabe como eu tenho apego às minhas coisas - Jared fingiu um sorriso.

\- Certo. Seja rápido, ok? - Jason o levou até o seu escritório, ligou o computador e digitou a senha, que Jared observou com atenção.

Quando o empresário saiu por um instante, Jared inseriu um cartão de memória e o deixou fazendo o backup dos arquivos. Se Jason o flagrasse, seria um homem morto, então apagou a tela e saiu rapidamente do escritório, para que o outro não desconfiasse de nada.

Religou o seu celular e mandou mensagens para Alona, iniciando uma conversa, ao mesmo tempo em que mandou uma mensagem para Jensen, dizendo que estava bem. O que menos precisava agora era que o modelo invadisse o apartamento; e de repente ficou imaginando se ele realmente faria aquilo, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\- Com quem você está falando? - Jason o olhava, parecendo zangado. - Parece que o seu celular voltou a funcionar.

\- Sim, voltou! - Jared sorriu, parecendo feliz. - Estou falando com a Alona, com quem mais? - Mostrou a tela da conversa com sua amiga, para que não restassem dúvidas.

\- Hmm… essa garota não tem vida, não? - Jared sabia que seu empresário não gostava de Alona. Várias vezes ele já havia tentado convencê-lo a contratar outra assistente.

\- E o que seria de mim sem ela? - Jared brincou.

\- Agora vem cá… - Jason o abraçou pela cintura, ignorando a tentativa de Jared de se esquivar. - O que trouxe você aqui? Saudades? - Sorriu, convencido.

\- Eu achei que você me devia um pedido de desculpas.

\- Baby… eu fiquei com ciúmes, e você sabe como eu sou quando estou com ciúmes.

\- Não, eu não sei. Se não fosse pela Sadie, você teria me matado!

\- Eu exagerei, certo? Sinto muito, isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Mas só de imaginar você e aquele modelo maldito… Eu vi o jeito que vocês se olhavam… e eu conheço aquele olhar, Jared. Era o mesmo jeito que você costumava olhar pra mim no início. Você me deu motivos!

\- Motivos pra você me agredir e tentar me matar? - Jared tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Não quero ver você perto dele nunca mais! Entendeu? - Jason acariciou o pescoço e os cabelos de Jared, mas seu tom de voz era ameaçador. - Agora vem cá… - Tentou beijá-lo, mas desta vez, Jared realmente se esquivou.

\- Vai continuar me evitando?

\- Eu quero terminar com você. Quero dizer, você continua sendo meu empresário e tudo o mais, mas nossa relação será estritamente profissional de hoje em diante.

Momoa riu histericamente. - O quê?

\- As coisas passaram dos limites, eu não quero…

\- Da última vez que você veio com essa conversa, você estava apaixonado por um jornalistazinho de quinta categoria. Agora é aquele modelo, não é?

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com o Jensen, e sim com o que você fez. Mas e se fosse? Eu tenho todo o direito de ter uma vida e me apaixonar!

\- Eu pensei que as coisas tivessem ficado claras daquela vez. Você vai ficar bem longe desse maldito modelo, ou os seus fãs terão um presente… eu diria que a maioria deles vai adorar ver essa sua bunda linda e assistir você fazendo sexo, inclusive tem um threesome com aquele ator e o motorista dele, não é?

\- Jason, por favor… - Jared implorou, com a voz trêmula.

\- Só não sei o quanto a sua família vai apreciar… Já pensou? Papai e mamãe assistindo as safadezas que o seu filhinho faz entre quatro paredes?

\- Chega!

\- Agora deixa de frescura e tira logo essa roupa, que ver você assim, desesperado, me deixa cheio de tesão. - Jason agarrou o seu pulso com força.

\- Não! - Jared o empurrou. - Você me estrangulou, me estuprou, quebrou o meu braço… Você não vai me tocar novamente! - Falou com raiva.

\- Não vou? - Jason voltou a se aproximar perigosamente e o agarrou, desta vez com mais força. - Pois eu acho que eu vou fazer tudo o que eu quiser e você vai ficar quietinho, sem reclamar… porque é desse jeito que eu gosto.

\- Eu disse que você nunca mais vai me tocar, seu troglodita! - Com a mão direita, Jared conseguiu apanhar um pequeno vaso que estava sobre o aparador e bateu na cabeça do seu empresário, que cambaleou e caiu de cara no chão.

\- Oh meu deus! Oh meu deus! - Andava de um lado para o outro, desesperado e tentando respirar. Ao conseguir raciocinar novamente, pegou seu celular e ligou para Jensen.

\- Jared, eu já estava prestes a invadir o apartamento, por que não ligou antes?

\- Eu o matei!

\- O quê?

\- Eu… acho… que o matei - Jared falou num sussurro desesperado e começou a chorar.

\- Eu estou chegando, abra a porta pra mim - Jensen falou simplesmente, sabia que naquelas condições, não iria conseguir arrancar nada coerente de Jared.

Quando Jensen apareceu na porta, Jared se atirou em seus braços.

\- Eu sou um assassino! Vou passar os próximos anos na cadeia! eu não posso… não, eu não posso! - Chorava, agarrado ao pescoço de Jensen.

\- Calma… vai ficar tudo bem - Jensen o afastou para poder respirar. - O que aconteceu? Você checou se ele realmente está morto?

\- Não, mas… ele parece morto.

\- Jared, o que aconteceu?

\- Ele tentou me agarrar e eu bati com um vaso na cabeça dele.

\- Um vaso? - Jensen de repente sentiu vontade de rir. Aquilo era tão… Jared! Mas não era uma opção, visto o estado do apresentador e a situação em que se encontravam, então foi até onde Jason estava estirado no chão e o virou de frente, checando a sua respiração e os batimentos cardíacos.

\- Ele está respirando, Jared. Deve estar apenas desmaiado.

\- Bom, ele me pareceu bem morto - Deu de ombros.

Jensen rolou os olhos. - Ele vai acordar daqui a pouco, provavelmente com dores e um galo na cabeça.

\- Então é melhor a gente ir antes que ele acorde… Espera! - Jared se lembrou do cartão de memória e correu até o escritório para pegá-lo. Desligou o computador, cuidando para não deixar nenhum vestígio, e foram embora.

No avião, durante a viagem de volta, Jensen olhava para o cartão de memória na mão de Jared, imaginando o que encontraria ali.

\- Eu tenho um amigo policial, ele pode analisar o conteúdo pra você - falou ao pegar o pequeno objeto na mão do apresentador.

\- Desculpe docinho, mas o único que vai analisar o conteúdo desse cartão sou eu - Jared o apanhou de volta e o colocou em seu bolso.

\- Tem medo que eu encontre algo sobre você? - Sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- Provavelmente tem coisas sobre mim nesses arquivos, mas nada do que eu precise me envergonhar. Entre pessoas adultas e quatro paredes tudo é válido, só não quando a sua privacidade é invadida e você descobre que foi filmado sem saber, ou consentir.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso - Jensen segurou a mão do moreno e o puxou para que deitasse a cabeça no seu ombro. Não importava o que continha naquele cartão, só esperava que Jared encontrasse algo que pudesse incriminar aquele homem e afastá-lo da sua vida. Jared era o homem mais incrível que conhecera e Jensen não estava disposto a abrir mão dele e do futuro que poderiam construir juntos.


	9. Capítulo 9

As lágrimas vieram, mas provavelmente eram de raiva e decepção. Quando conhecera Jason, anos atrás, ele era um homem encantador. Além de ser bonito, ter um corpo másculo e esculpido por músculos incríveis, era muito gentil e vinha todas as semanas até a boate, para vê-lo dançar.

Não demorou para que Jared acabasse na sua cama e fosse conquistado. Jason sempre achara que ser maquiador e dançarino eram um desperdício de talento, e em pouco tempo, Jared fora apresentado às pessoas certas e logo, além de ser o maquiador pessoal de algumas celebridades, conseguiu participar de um programa de TV, onde fazia transformações nas pessoas. Tinha mãos mágicas, era o que diziam. O fato de ser falante e desinibido, ajudou também, e logo Jared se tornou a estrela do seu próprio show.

A oportunidade de fazer um talk show e entrevistar pessoas famosas surgiu alguns anos depois, e não podia negar que Jason tinha dado o pontapé inicial para o seu sucesso.

Agora olhava o conteúdo daquele cartão de memória e só queria voltar a ser um maquiador ou dançarino. Queria voltar ao tempo onde era livre e feliz. Sentia um misto de nojo e vergonha por ter confiado naquele homem, sem saber quem ele realmente era. Seu sucesso viera com um preço muito alto, custara o seu amor próprio e a sua dignidade.

\- Eu não sei! - Jared andava em círculos pelo apartamento, Jensen e Alona estavam ali, tentando lhe dar forças, mas nada nem ninguém podia consolá-lo naquele momento. - Ainda estou tentando processar o fato de que ele... Todos esses anos, como eu vivi com alguém assim? Como eu não percebi que ele…?

\- Jared, você se apaixonou, as pessoas geralmente ficam cegas quando se apaixonam.

\- Eu não concordo – cochichou para Alona. - Posso ver claramente os defeitos do Jensen... ou não? – Parou, pensativo. – Okay, eu não acho que ele realmente tenha algum.

\- O que você disse? – O modelo perguntou, curioso.

\- Eu disse que preciso de um tempo pra pensar.

\- Mas que droga, Jared! O que diabos você ainda tem que pensar? - Alona não conseguia entender.

"Se eu quero ou não que o possível pai do meu filho seja preso" - Jared pensou, mas não teve coragem de dizer em voz alta. Se deu conta então que ninguém além dele sabia sobre a gravidez. Bom, Kevin sabia, mas o lutador tinha se tornado seu amigo recentemente e não o conhecia como Jensen e Alona.

\- O que contém esse cartão, exatamente? - Jensen perguntou. Não queria pressionar, pois sabia que era uma situação delicada, mas percebia que Jared precisava de um empurrãozinho.

\- Tem muita coisa, tem… tem vídeos de algumas pessoas pras quais ele trabalha, e…

\- Então ele não chantageava só você?

\- Aparentemente não, mas… tem coisas piores… Tem vídeos de sexo com uns rapazes que não devem ter mais do que quinze ou dezesseis anos, se não menos. Você tinha razão…

\- Jared…

\- Também tem muitas fotos suspeitas… como se ele as estivesse selecionando; talvez tráfico de mulheres ou imigração ilegal, eu não sei…

\- O Mark Pellegrino é um policial meu amigo, ele pode analisar isso tudo e ver o que pode ser feito. Talvez uma denúncia anônima…

\- Anônimo ou não, o Jason vai saber que partiu de mim. Foi mesmo uma burrada eu ter ido até lá.

\- Não se desespere antes do tempo, okay? - Jensen o abraçou, deixando que Jared apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro. - Vai dar tudo certo.

\- Jay… não só por você mesmo, mas se ele está fazendo essas coisas, alguém precisa denunciá-lo. Precisa fazê-lo parar - Alona falou, esperançosa.

Jensen foi embora uma hora depois. Queria dar tempo para que Jared pensasse, mas Alona ainda ficou por mais alguns minutos.

\- Jay, eu não entendo...

\- Eu vou perder o Jensen, Al. Vou perdê-lo pra sempre, e não sei se eu estou pronto pra isso.

\- Você não sabe disso. E se você continuar nesse relacionamento abusivo com o Jason, você irá perdê-lo também.

\- Só de pensar que o Jason pode ser o pai...

\- O quê?

\- Eu estou grávido, Al! - Jared finalmente falou.

\- Oh meu deus! – Alona se atirou no pescoço do amigo, abraçando-o com força. - Isso é…

\- É maravilhoso, não é? - Jared tentou sorrir. - Mas o momento, é… eu não consigo pensar em um momento pior, e o Jensen ainda não sabe. Eu nem sei se o filho é dele, mas eu quero muito que seja.

\- Você precisa falar com ele.

\- Eu sei, mas confesso que não sei qual será sua reação. Jensen é um homem maravilhoso, mas algo me diz que a paternidade não faz parte dos seus planos.

\- Não tem como você saber sem antes falar com ele, Jay. Não fique sofrendo antes do tempo.

\- Bom, de qualquer forma, ele tem o direito de saber, querendo ou não. Eu só quero resolver o problema com o Jason primeiro. Eu sou homem, só consigo fazer uma coisa de cada vez, lembra? - Tentou brincar, mas seu sorriso era triste.

\- Você vai conseguir, Jay. Você vai passar por isso tudo de cabeça erguida. Você é um vencedor, nunca se esqueça disso.

J2

Momoa ligou diversas vezes, mas Jared não atendeu. Não conseguiria fingir, e ele o conhecia como ninguém, então achou melhor não arriscar, antes de falar com Pellegrino.

\- A partir do momento em que for feita a denúncia, ele será investigado. Isso quer dizer que a polícia terá acesso aos e-mails, redes sociais, computadores e celular. Será emitido um mandado de busca e o apartamento dele será revistado, os computadores, celulares, tudo será confiscado, se encontrarem qualquer coisa suspeita. Existe uma chance de ele não conseguir divulgar nada sobre você, antes de ser preso - Pellegrino explicava, tentando fazer Jared manter a calma.

\- Eu duvido muito. Ele não vai afundar sem me levar junto - Suspirou, com tristeza.

\- Você está pronto pra isso?

\- Não. Mas tem que ser feito logo, antes que ele desconfie do que eu fui fazer lá e apague todas as provas. Ele me ligou várias vezes, deve estar furioso, e não vai demorar pra ele aparecer na minha porta.

\- Eu sei que é difícil, mas… - Pellegrino tocou o ombro de Jared. - É a coisa certa a fazer.

A denúncia finalmente foi feita e, naquela tarde, após a gravação do que seria o seu último programa, Jared pediu demissão. Sem entrar em detalhes, avisou sobre um escândalo que provavelmente viria, pois achou que seria mais digno se fosse honesto com todos.

Ao voltar para o seu apartamento, encolheu-se na cama, querendo que aquele dia terminasse, querendo encontrar um fiozinho de esperança no qual se agarrar. Sadie tentava consolá-lo e se deitou ao seu lado, compartilhando dos seus medos e da sua tristeza. Jared só conseguiu pensar que se nada mais lhe restasse, sua fiel companheira provavelmente ainda continuaria o amando.

Mais tarde naquele dia, ligou para os seus pais. Tinha ensaiado um milhão de vezes como dar a notícia a eles, mas na hora em que atenderam o telefone, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi chorar.

\- Jared, meu amor… você está me deixando preocupada.

\- Eu estou grávido - As palavras vieram sem que tivesse tempo de pensar.

\- Você… oh meu Deus! - Sua mãe não conseguia conter a felicidade. - Essa é a melhor notícia que você me dá em anos, filho! Mas por que esse desespero?

\- Essa não é a melhor hora, mãe. Tem tanta coisa acontecendo na minha vida, eu não sei… eu não estou conseguindo lidar com tudo isso.

\- Por que você não tira uns dias de folga e vem pra cá? - O pai de Jared sugeriu. - Tenho certeza que não há nada que a comida da sua mãe e um pouco de colo não possa resolver.

Jared sorriu, seu coração apertando de saudades. - Eu farei isso, eu só… preciso resolver algumas coisas antes. E mãe? Provavelmente irão aparecer algumas… algumas coisas sobre mim na internet, que… Eu preciso que vocês prometam que, não importa a curiosidade, vocês não irão olhar, okay?

\- Jared…

\- Mãe, você tem que prometer!

\- Okay…

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Só venha pra casa, filho. Estamos te esperando.

Só restava uma coisa a fazer. Provavelmente a mais difícil e mais importante, mas não tinha mais como fugir. Tinha que contar a Jensen sobre ter feito a denúncia, e provavelmente teria que se afastar dele, devido ao impacto que aquilo causaria em suas vidas, e também iria lhe contar sobre a gravidez. Não sabia o que esperar, mas precisava encarar aquilo tudo de frente.

J2

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Queria estar ao lado de Jared, dando-lhe forças, ou apenas poder abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas Jared precisava de um tempo para pensar e o modelo tinha que respeitar sua vontade, embora fosse difícil ficar ali, parado, esperando para saber qual seria sua decisão.

A campainha tocou, e por um momento seu coração bateu mais forte, pensando que fosse ele. Para a sua decepção, era o seu ex-amante, James Lafferty.

\- Uau! - Jensen sorriu, irônico. - Isso é realmente uma surpresa.

\- Será que eu posso entrar?

\- Sinceramente? Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você e a hora não podia ser mais inoportuna.

\- Por que toda essa frieza? - Sorriu. - É uma visita de amigos, só passei pra saber como você está.

\- Não poderia ter ligado?

\- Poderia. Mas tenho certeza que você não iria me atender.

\- Muito provavelmente – Jensen se virou e voltou a entrar no apartamento, permitindo que o outro o seguisse.

\- Tenho acompanhado os seus últimos trabalhos. Você foi um sucesso em Milão.

\- E você veio aqui para me parabenizar? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso.

\- Entre outras coisas. Você sempre foi um excelente profissional, Jensen. Nós queremos contratá-lo.

\- Nós?

\- Não a Armani, obviamente. Eu estou trabalhando em uma agência, agora. Você ainda pode ter um futuro promissor.

\- Ainda?

\- Ora Jensen, você não tem mais vinte anos, não é como se tivesse muita escolha, não venha bancar o orgulhoso. Vamos deixar o passado para trás, eu posso conseguir os melhores contratos pra você.

\- Deixar o passado para trás?

\- Eu estou divorciado, agora. Quem sabe…

\- Não - O tom de Jensen foi seco.

\- Ainda guarda mágoas, hã?

\- Você fez a sua escolha.

\- Entendo. Mas não finja que não significou nada pra você - James se aproximou.

\- Você tem razão. Eu nunca fui nenhum santo, no começo foi apenas… negócios. Uma oportunidade bastante rentável, mas… eu fui tolo a ponto de me apaixonar e acreditar que eu também significasse algo.

\- Significou. Muito. Mas eu não tive escolha, quando a Jess descobriu, eu tive que tentar abafar o caso, e…

\- Como eu disse… você fez a sua escolha.

\- Certo - Sorriu. - Então vamos manter tudo apenas… profissional. Eu tenho um contrato irrecusável pra você.

\- A troco do quê?

\- Você sabe... tudo é negociável - Sorriu com malícia desta vez, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

\- Eu não sou mais esse tipo de homem. Sei bem que a minha carreira está no fim, mas eu vou manter o pouco de dignidade que ainda me resta. Já cometi muitos erros no passado, já fiz coisas das quais eu não me orgulho, mas… Eu aprendi com meus erros, isso não vai se repetir.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Tenho. E o que é melhor… eu não desacreditei no amor. Eu continuo lutando por ele, só que desta vez, por alguém que valha à pena.

\- Estão os rumores são verdadeiros? Você e aquele apresentador… como é mesmo o nome dele?

\- Minha vida pessoal não te diz respeito. Ou melhor, nada sobre mim.

A campainha tocou, interrompendo a conversa, e Jensen suspirou, aliviado, indo abrir a porta.

\- Jared? - Jensen demonstrou surpresa demais.

\- Ei Jensen, eu… - Jared sorriu, tímido, então olhou para dentro do apartamento, onde Lafferty estava parado, logo atrás de Jensen. - Uau! Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? - Engoliu o nó que de repente se formou em sua garganta. Malditos hormônios que o deixavam com as emoções sempre à flor da pele.

\- Jared… - Jensen viu o olhar de decepção do apresentador, e olhou de Jared para James, de repente sem saber o que dizer. - Não é nada do que você está pensando.

\- Oh Deus... Sério que ainda utilizam essa frase nos dias de hoje? – O apresentador ironizou, tentando mostrar indiferença, mas sentindo seu sangue ferver.

\- Não é... quero dizer, eu não...

\- Eu pensei que... Droga! Eu quase acreditei que você realmente queria... que você era diferente.

\- Jared, você está nervoso, de cabeça quente, nós precisamos conversar… Por favor?

\- Cabeça quente? Jura? Por que eu estaria de cabeça quente? Oh, claro… devem ser o chifres!

\- Não, eu não… o James veio apenas tratar de negócios.

\- Negócios? - Riu histericamente. - Primeiro o barman italiano bonitão, e agora o seu ex? Eu sei bem que tipo de negócios vocês devem fazer pelas minhas costas!

\- Não! Será que você pode me ouvir por um instante? - Jensen tentava manter a calma, mas Jared às vezes simplesmente o enlouquecia. - Eu já disse que não tive nada com o barman, e…

\- E eu vim aqui todo animado, pra te contar que fiz a denúncia, e… - soluçou. - Eu… amanhã a minha bunda vai estar mais conhecida na internet do que a de um ator pornô, e você… Você se encontrando com esse aí! - Jared apontou para James, fazendo cara de nojo e o homem apenas permaneceu ali parado, assistindo a discussão, de braços cruzados.

\- Eu já falei que não tive nada com ele! Jared, por que você não me escuta?

\- Não tem nada que eu precise escutar, eu estou vendo com meus próprios olhos! - Jared andou pelo corredor, puxando os próprios cabelos. - E eu pensei que você podia ser um bom pai, eu…

\- Pai?

\- Eu estou grávido! - gritou.

\- O quê? - Jensen abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos.

\- E essa pobre criança... ou vai ser filho de um presidiário e possivelmente pedófilo, ou de um modelo safado, sem vergonha, traidor! - Gritou. - Que não consegue segurar o pinto dentro das calças!

\- Como…? - Jensen ainda tentava processar a ideia de Jared estar grávido. - Eu não…

\- Oh, só falta agora você dizer que o filho não pode ser seu!

\- Isso… foi um acidente, ou…? Eu pensei que… eu vi as pílulas na cabeceira da sua cama, e…

\- Eu parei de tomar!

\- Você… parou? Por quê? - Jensen parecia atordoado. Aquilo tudo era surreal demais. - E não me disse nada, quero dizer… aquela noite eu não me preocupei com a camisinha, porque… porque provavelmente eu não estava raciocinando naquele momento, mas eu sempre pensei que você estivesse tomando precauções, e…

\- Claro… você pensou! Como se isso fosse apenas minha responsabilidade! Claro que no início eu pensei que fosse uma boa ideia. Eu queria um filho e você parecia o cara perfeito. Mas então você ficou, e ficou, e… eu não devia ter me apaixonado! Droga! Isso não estava nos planos! Também não era pra acontecer agora, justamente quando a minha vida está prestes a desabar!

\- E você não achou que eu deveria ser consultado? - Jensen colocou as mãos na cintura, indignado. - Eu nunca quis ser pai, Jared! Eu nem sei lidar com crianças, você não podia simplesmente tomar essa decisão sozinho, como se não afetasse a minha vida também!

\- Óbvio… óbvio que você tinha que ter algum defeito. Eu sabia! - Apontou para Jensen, feito uma criança birrenta.

\- Defeito? Isso não é um defeito, é uma escolha.

\- Eu tenho 30 anos! Você acha que eu ia ficar a vida toda esperando por um príncipe encantado vir me salvar? Eu quero esse filho mais do que tudo, e eu não preciso de ninguém mais. Pode ficar tranquilo, que você tem nenhuma responsabilidade sobre isso! - Jared estava com raiva, queria magoar Jensen de alguma forma. - Foi minha escolha, você foi apenas…

\- Apenas o quê?

\- Um maldito doador de esperma!

\- Uau! - Jensen riu de nervoso.

\- E talvez o filho nem seja seu! Não me importa mais. Ele é meu e apenas meu! - Colocou a mão sobre a barriga e foi saindo.

\- Você não pode ir embora assim, essa conversa ainda não acabou! - Jensen gritou da porta, e teve que se abaixar para desviar do sapato que voou em sua direção. Jared estava mesmo possesso.

\- Não me diga o que eu tenho que fazer! - Jared voltou, apanhou seu sapato e saiu, andando o mais rápido que podia.

Jensen ainda ficou parado na porta, olhando até o apresentador sumir no elevador. Ainda não conseguia acreditar, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

\- Do que você está rindo? - Perguntou ao se virar e se deparar com James. Havia até mesmo esquecido que o homem ainda estava ali.

\- Ora, isso foi engraçado, você tem que concordar.

\- Só caia fora daqui. E não volte nunca mais! - Jensen o empurrou para fora e fechou a porta com força, apoiando as costas contra a madeira.

Estava realmente ferrado…


	10. Capítulo 10

Jared estava sentado no chão da sala do seu apartamento; a cabeça de Alona encostada em um dos seus ombros e a de Chad Murray, um garoto novinho que era assistente de câmera do seu programa, no outro.

Como tinha se demitido muito de repente, sem nem mesmo dar chance para os seus colegas de trabalho se despedirem, o grupo apareceu em seu apartamento, na noite de sexta-feira.

Alona não conseguiu impedi-los, já que não podia falar sobre os problemas de Jared, enquanto eles ainda não se tornassem públicos. Trouxeram comida e bebida, e ficaram festejando até tarde.

Jared não estava no clima para festas, principalmente enquanto a prisão de Jason não fosse confirmada, mas resolveu deixar suas preocupações de lado e se divertir por um momento. Sentiria falta daquilo tudo… das pessoas, do show, das entrevistas… de todas as amizades que fizera através daquele trabalho.

Bebeu água e suco de laranja, enquanto os outros todos ficaram bêbados, e contou a verdade sobre o motivo de ter se demitido. Nos próximos dias todo mundo saberia pelas redes sociais, então achou digno que soubessem por ele mesmo.

Contou também sobre a gravidez, e todos se mostraram surpresos, mas felizes com a notícia. Só então percebeu o quanto precisava dos seus amigos e da sua família naquele momento. Por um instante até conseguiu se esquecer de toda a turbulência que estava sendo a sua vida, dos seus problemas… No fundo, apesar da briga, também queria que Jensen estivesse ali, mas não se pode ter tudo…

\- Eu vou pra Austin - Falou, quebrando o silêncio do momento. Além de Alona e Chad, ainda restava um colega bêbado roncando no sofá e Sadie empenhada em lamber o rosto dele, tentando acordá-lo. Aquele canto do sofá costumava ser dela, afinal.

\- Quando? - Alona e Chad se afastaram do seu ombro no mesmo instante.

\- Amanhã ou depois. Vou passar um tempo com a minha família. Não tenho mais emprego, já não tenho mais nada pra fazer por aqui.

\- Eu provavelmente também não terei mais emprego - Chad comentou, desanimado.

\- Eles vão manter a equipe, não se preocupe. Em breve eu terei um substituto - Jared falou, melancólico. - Provavelmente vai ser um chato, mas vocês irão sobreviver - brincou.

\- Impossível substituir você - Chad sorriu e Alona rolou os olhos.

\- Oh… você é um fofo - Jared beijou a bochecha do garoto.

\- Jared… Você odeia sítios. Tem mosquitos, lembra? Tem certeza que não quer ficar por aqui? Você pode ficar na minha casa, se estiver se sentindo sozinho - Alona sugeriu.

\- Eu odeio os mosquitos, mas os meus pais insistem em viver lá, então… - Deu de ombros. - Al… assim que ele divulgar os vídeos, a minha vida vai virar um inferno por aqui, você sabe.

\- Esses vídeos… - Chad o olhou, curioso.

\- Você não vai olhar! - Jared o repreendeu. - Não quero imaginar você olhando pra mim e tocando punheta! Argh! - Jared fez uma careta e os três caíram na gargalhada.

Alona acordou o homem que dormia no sofá e os três foram embora, não antes de se certificarem que Jared ficaria bem.

\- É… restamos apenas nós dois - Jared acariciou a cabeça da sua cachorra. - Nós três - corrigiu, acariciando também a sua barriga.

Sentou-se no sofá, suspirando, e apanhou seu celular. Tinha pelo menos trinta mensagens de Jensen, que ignorou e apenas respondeu: "Eu odeio você".

J2

\- Você… o quê? - Jason Manns estava de pé no meio da sala, enquanto Jensen estava sentado no sofá, mexendo as mãos compulsivamente, tentando se explicar.

\- Eu não estava pensando, okay? Jared apareceu lá de repente e então começou a ter uma crise de ciúmes, e… simplesmente foi jogando toda informação na minha cara! Eu me senti... traído! Como você acha que eu deveria reagir?

\- Espera… Jared flagrou você e o seu ex, no seu apartamento, e você se sentiu traído?

\- De que porra de lado você está? - Jensen praticamente gritou.

\- Eu só estou tentando entender as coisas, meu amigo. Até porque, se vocês realmente se amam, eu não devia ter que escolher um lado!

\- Droga! - Jensen enfiou os dedos por entre os cabelos curtos, puxando-os e tentando aliviar a própria frustração. - Ele nem sabe se o filho é meu, quer dizer… E mesmo se for, eu não nasci pra ser pai, Jason. Como eu posso educar e ser responsável por outra vida? Ainda mais uma tão pequena? Eu não consigo me imaginar trocando fraldas e acordando durante a madrugada, ou… eu nunca sequer segurei um bebê no colo!

\- Você tá ligado que pra uma gravidez acontecer são necessárias duas pessoas, não é? Que a responsabilidade não é só dele?

\- Ele quis! Esse é o problema! Ele quis ter um filho meu, e nunca sequer falou comigo sobre isso. Essa decisão não era só dele! - Jensen ainda parecia magoado. - E sabe do que ele me chamou? Doador de esperma! Um maldito doador de esperma!

Jason riu, não pode se conter.

\- Desculpe amigo, mas isso… Você o deixou puto mesmo, hã? Então... acabou?

\- O quê?

\- Vocês dois.

\- Não!

\- Mas você…?

\- Eu não vou desistir do Jared, não importa o que aconteça.

\- E o bebê?

\- O que tem o bebê?

\- Ele faz parte do pacote agora, você queira ou não…

\- Bom, eu não tinha pensado nisso - Jensen se levantou, caminhando de um lado para o outro. - Talvez ele reconsidere a decisão - Olhou para o seu amigo, quase sem esperanças.

\- Eu não apostaria nisso, meu amigo - Jason tocou sem ombro. - Eu não apostaria nisso.

J2

Jared começou a recolher as garrafas da sala, quando viu que Chad havia esquecido o seu casaco no sofá. Quando a campainha tocou, logo após eles terem saído, pensou que fosse ele, e abriu a porta.

\- Hey baby!

Jared sentiu suas pernas tremerem e o seu coração disparar no peito. Sentiu que iria desmaiar e tentou se apoiar no batente da porta, mas Jason Momoa o segurou e o carregou para dentro, jogando-o no sofá, sem qualquer cuidado.

\- O que… o que você quer? - Jared foi traído pela própria voz, queria soar confiante, mas falhou terrivelmente. Estava em pânico. - Vá embora daqui! - Se levantou e tentou empurrá-lo para fora, mas foi em vão. Nenhum músculo de Jason se moveu, era como esmurrar uma parede de tijolos.

\- Primeiro… você não vai querer que ela se machuque - Jason apontou para Sadie, que estava parada próxima a ele, rosnando e pronta para atacar.

Jared a olhou, lembrando-se da outra vez, do quanto ela ficara ferida. - Sadie! Vá pro quarto. Agora! - Falou com mais firmeza quando a cachorra não lhe obedeceu da primeira vez e, mesmo contrariada, ela acabou fazendo o que mandara.

\- Melhor assim - Momoa riu, segurando Jared pelos pulsos e o prendendo contra a parede. - Achou mesmo que se livraria de mim? - Sabe, baby… você me magoou profundamente, eu não pensei que você teria culhões pra me denunciar, mas você fez! E agora… achou mesmo que eu iria cair sozinho? - Sussurrava próximo ao ouvido de Jared, que tentava se afastar, sem sucesso.

\- Você sabe que esse é o primeiro lugar que a polícia irá procurar - Jared só queria que o outro não lhe machucasse.

\- Talvez. Nada mais importa agora. Você já destruiu a minha vida, só me resta destruir a sua, também. Será que aquele modelo maldito ainda vai querer algo com você depois de ver os vídeos que eu publiquei? Não acho que vá ser bom pra carreira dele, ser visto com você, não é? - Jason pegou um canivete, encostando a lâmina afiada no rosto de Jared, que se encolheu. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, estava com medo, não podia controlar.

\- Não faça isso, por favor - Jared implorou, instintivamente colocando uma mão sobre a própria barriga. Não estava pensando em si mesmo, mas na criança que carregava em seu ventre. Precisava viver.

\- Eu estou em dúvida… se eu deixo uma cicatriz nesse seu rostinho bonito, ou se eu… - Tocou a barriga de Jared, mantendo o canivete encostado em sua garganta, para mantê-lo no lugar. - Os rumores são verdadeiros?

\- Só vá embora, por favor. Você pode fugir, e…

\- Fugir? Você não está entendendo, não é? Eu percebi que só te desmoralizar, postando os vídeos na internet não é suficiente. Você destruiu a minha vida, eu vou destruir a sua também. Que tal eu garantir não apenas que essa criança não nasça, mas também que você nunca mais possa gerar outro filho? - Ameaçou, desta vez segurando o canivete contra a barriga de Jared.

\- Não! Por favor? Esse filho pode ser seu! - Jared apelou, sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer.

Momoa riu histericamente. - Ora baby… não tente esse truque. Eu sou estéril, portanto esse filho só pode ser daquele modelo maldito, não é? Em outros tempos, você provavelmente nem saberia quem é o pai, mas agora você só tem olhos pra ele - Falou com raiva, apertando o canivete ainda mais, e Jared sentiu um fio de sangue quente escorrer pela própria pele.

\- Estéril? - Jared sentiu um misto de alívio e medo. - Você tem certeza disso?

\- Já passou pela minha vida mais de um aproveitador igual a você, tentando dar o famoso golpe da barriga. Acabou quebrando a cara quando eu provei que era estéril. Sempre uns ingratos! Você principalmente… você baby… foi uma decepção pra mim.

\- Você não vai querer ser responsável pela morte de um bebê, mesmo que não seja seu - Jared apelou para o coração de Jason, embora soubesse que ele não tinha um.

\- Eu não contaria com isso. Não tenho mais nada a perder, mas você… você tem muito.

\- Jason, por favor!

J2

Jensen ficou encarando a tela do celular, e tentando entender… Jared era o homem mais cabeça dura que já havia conhecido. Deveria simplesmente esquecê-lo, deixar pra lá e seguir com a vida… mas por que aquele "Eu te odeio" que ele havia respondido, depois de ignorar suas mensagens por horas, estava machucando tanto?

A ideia de estar tudo acabado entre eles, de não vê-lo mais, de não sentí-lo em seus braços nunca mais, de não ouvir sua voz e suas risadas... de repente era como se o seu coração tivesse sido sugado para fora do seu corpo… um vazio muito grande, uma sensação insuportável.

Já era madrugada, mas se ele respondera sua mensagem àquela hora, era sinal de que ainda estava acordado. Precisavam conversar, mesmo que fosse para Jared xingá-lo. Jensen não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras, Jared provavelmente ainda estava puto e enciumado, e talvez…

Jensen não queria pensar, ou acabaria perdendo a coragem. Pegou as chaves do carro e dirigiu até o apartamento dele.

O porteiro já o conhecia, então Jensen subiu e estranhou ao ver a porta do apartamento aberta. Entrou rápido e ao ver Jason Momoa segurando Jared contra a parede, agiu instintivamente… o empurrou para longe e o socou repetidas vezes, até que ele perdeu a consciência e caiu no chão da sala. Só então Jensen olhou para Jared, e o seu coração falhou uma batida... O moreno continuava encostado na parede, parecia em choque… as duas mãos sobre a barriga e o sangue vermelho tingia sua camisa branca, pingando por entre os dedos.

Jensen o segurou e ligou para a emergência ao mesmo tempo, tentando controlar seu desespero.

\- Shh… vai ficar tudo bem… vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui - tentava confortá-lo, enquanto Jared apenas olhava para a própria barriga, com lágrimas e o terror estampado em seus olhos.

Os vizinhos deveriam ter escutado o barulho e os chamado, pois a polícia chegou primeiro, levando Jason Momoa.

Então a ambulância chegou e os paramédicos prestaram os primeiros socorros e levaram Jared. Jensen o acompanhou na ambulância, mas Jared havia sido sedado.

No hospital, tudo passou como um borrão. Jared havia sido levado para a sala de cirurgia e Jensen observava a tudo, os enfermeiros entrando e saindo, as pessoas na sala de espera… nada parecia real.

Lembrou-se de ligar para Alona, e quando finalmente o médico apareceu trazendo notícias, Jensen segurou a respiração.

"O corte foi superficial, nenhum órgão foi atingido e não há nenhum risco para ele ou para o bebê".

Era tudo o que Jensen precisava ouvir. Um suspiro de alívio saiu de seus pulmões e o modelo percebeu que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Não podia descrever o medo que sentira… o medo de perder Jared para sempre. Medo de perder o amor que havia recém encontrado, medo de perder sua alma gêmea.

Quando finalmente conseguiu vê-lo, o modelo sequer sabia o que dizer. Seu coração ainda estava fora de controle, então apenas segurou a mão de Jared.

\- Obrigado - Jared falou com a voz embargada, olhando para as mãos de ambos.

\- Você está me agradecendo pelo quê? - Jensen tentou entender, segurando a mão do outro entre as suas.

\- Você salvou nossas vidas - Jared levou a outra mão à barriga, seu coração cheio de amor e gratidão por aquele homem. Tinha tanto a lhe dizer, mas justamente naquele momento o médico entrou no quarto.

\- Agora vamos fazer uma ultrassonografia, pra ver como vai o bebê, depois o seu médico vem para te dar alta.

Jensen se afastou, sem saber o que fazer, mas Jared continuou segurando sua mão, sinalizando que ele podia ficar.

As imagens na tela eram pouco mais do que um borrão, mas seu coraçãozinho batia num ritmo acelerado. Jensen nunca havia visto algo assim… era uma vida crescendo dentro de Jared, e aquele era o som mais incrível que já ouvira em sua vida. Seu coração aqueceu ainda mais ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Jared e seu olhos úmidos pelas lágrimas, fixos na imagem que se movia na tela.

Assim que o médico os deixou, Alona entrou no quarto, abraçou Jared, e Jensen de repente sentiu que deveria deixá-los a sós.

Precisava de ar puro, sentia que poderia sufocar. Sua noite tinha sido uma loucura. e sua mente estava confusa, um turbilhão de sentimentos novos e era muita informação para processar.

Do lado de fora, próximo à porta principal, ficou algum tempo tentando se acalmar, e então ligou para o seu amigo Jason, contando o que havia acontecido. Foi breve, pois, apesar de precisar muito conversar com alguém, não era hora e nem lugar. Depois de encerrar a chamada, recebeu uma ligação do seu agente.

\- Por onde você tem andado? Já olhou as notícias, hoje? - O homem parecia irritado.

\- Eu estou resolvendo alguns problemas particulares.

\- Particulares? Com o seu namoradinho? - Seu tom era carregado de sarcasmo.

\- O que você tem a ver com isso? - Jensen de repente ficou puto.

\- O que eu tenho a ver? Eu cuido da sua imagem, e o seu namoradinho está mais conhecido que um astro pornô na internet. Você não viu os vídeos?

\- Vídeos? - Jensen sentiu seu coração gelar ao lembrar das ameaças de Jason Momoa. Acessou a internet em seu celular e pesquisou o nome de Jared. Várias imagens apareceram na tela, assim como vídeos. Jensen abriu um deles e encostou-se na parede próxima a entrada do hospital, fechando os olhos, não querendo acreditar.

Jared era mais jovem, mas era impossível não reconhecê-lo. Estava nu, na cama com outro homem, e a câmera focalizava o seu rosto, enquanto chupava o membro do outro com empenho. Jensen chamaria de "um senhor boquete" se não estivesse tão puto e enciumado. Fechou o vídeo, de repente se sentindo sujo por estar invadindo sua privacidade e olhando aquilo sem o consentimento de Jared. Não quis olhar os comentários, ou seria capaz de matar alguém.

\- Jensen? Ainda está aí? - Ainda na linha, seu agente perguntou, depois de algum tempo.

\- Eu… - O modelo engoliu em seco, não sabia o que dizer. Jared não merecia passar por aquilo tudo, ele já tinha muito para lidar.

\- Você precisa se afastar dele. Está me ouvindo? Seu nome não pode ser relacionado com o dele de maneira alguma, ou sua carreira estará acabada também.

\- Minha carreira? Espera… O que isso tem a ver? Eu não irei me afastar! Foda-se você! - Falou e desligou o telefone, com raiva.

Jensen guardou o celular no bolso e precisou se sentar, respirando fundo. Era Jared ali… era o homem que amava e possível pai do seu filho. Era o garoto teimoso, com o sorriso de covinhas mais inocente que já conhecera. Ninguém tinha o direito de fazer aquilo… ninguém.

J2

Jared tinha recebido alta e saiu do quarto com Alona para procurar por Jensen.

Avistou o loiro do lado de fora e caminhou em sua direção, quando o viu olhar algo no celular e se encostar na parede, como se estivesse horrorizado. Então ouviu ele dizer algo sobre carreira, gritar com alguém e se afastar com uma expressão de raiva e tudo na mente de Jared parecia um borrão… não precisava de muito mais para ligar os pontos… Momoa tinha cumprido as suas ameaças. Como tinha se esquecido daquilo?

Voltou para dentro do hospital e pesquisou o próprio nome na internet… estava tudo lá.

Viu uma mulher do outro lado do corredor cutucar a amiga e ambas rirem, olhando em sua direção. Ou estava ficando paranoico, ou as pessoas já sabiam e o estavam julgando… Agarrou a mão de Alona e saiu com ela pela outra porta. Não queria ver Jensen. Não queria ver ninguém, só queria sumir dali.

Entrou no carro da sua amiga e ligou para os seus pais. Passou em casa somente para apanhar Sadie, que ficaria com Alona por alguns dias, e algumas coisas, então foi diretamente para o aeroporto.

\- Jared, isso é loucura! - Alona o fez parar.

\- Olha em nossa volta, Al - Jared falou e Alona olhou ao redor, percebendo que algumas pessoas olhavam para Jared e cochichavam entre si, outras eram menos discretas, e faziam comentários em voz alta.

\- Desde quando você se importa com o que os outros dizem? Você é Jared Padalecki! - Segurou-o pelos ombros, tentando lhe passar confiança.

\- Eu preciso de um tempo, Al. Preciso cuidar de mim e do bebê… esse escândalo todo…

\- É por causa do Jensen, não é? Jared, você acabou de sair do hospital, deveria estar em casa descansando, e não pegando um voo pra Austin! Isso é loucura!

\- São apenas algumas horas de voo, eu vou ficar bem. Você vai cuidar bem da Sadie, não vai? Promete?

\- Bom, e eu tenho escolha? - Alona colocou as mãos na cintura, brava.

\- Por isso eu amo você - Jared beijou a bochecha da amiga. - Não diga pra ninguém onde eu estou, okay? Principalmente pro Jensen.

\- Jared…

\- Por favor, Al. Eu não quero vê-lo, vai ser melhor assim.

\- Você é o homem mais teimoso que eu já conheci, sabia? Mas se é o que você quer, eu não direi - Alona conhecia seu amigo e sabia que nada o faria mudar de ideia naquela hora, então simplesmente o abraçou, se despedindo, o deixou ir.


	11. Capítulo 11

Jensen não conseguia compreender… Tudo bem que Jared provavelmente ainda estava magoado, mas por que havia sumido daquela maneira, sem sequer se despedir? Teria ele visto os vídeos na internet e surtado? Ou ele estava apenas fazendo aquilo que estava habituado? Fugir?

Mas agora Jason Momoa estava preso, ele não tinha mais porque fazer aquilo. Não tinha mais por que afastar Jensen da sua vida, a não ser que…

Jensen olhou ao redor, e provavelmente pela primeira vez na sua vida, observou as mulheres e homens grávidos que passeavam pelo parque. Havia um casal sentado em um banco logo ao lado, olhando as crianças que brincavam no parquinho.

A imagem do bebê na ultrassonografia, ainda que fosse apenas um pontinho, e principalmente o som do seu coraçãozinho batendo tão forte, tinha mexido com sua cabeça. Olhou então para as crianças brincando no escorregador e nos balanços, e se pegou imaginando com quem o bebê se pareceria… se teria os cabelos loirinhos, ou castanhos e macios como os de Jared. Se seria um menino ou uma menina… percebeu que nada daquilo importava, Jensen só queria que o bebê tivesse a doçura de Jared. Quem sabe poderia adicionar também as covinhas que se destacavam em seu rosto quando sorria? Bom, se não fosse pedir muito, talvez um pouquinho menos de teimosia? Sorriu com o pensamento.

Lembrou-se que há apenas dois dias tinha surtado com a possibilidade de ser pai, e de repente estava sonhando com as características do bebê. O mundo realmente dá voltas.

\- O senhor perdeu alguma coisa por aqui?

\- O quê?- Jensen foi tirado dos seus devaneios por uma mulher loira e baixinha, segurando uma garotinha ruiva pela mão.

\- O senhor está aqui parado, olhando pras crianças há um tempão. É melhor cair fora ou eu vou chamar a polícia!

\- O quê? Não! - Só então Jensen se deu conta do quão estranho aquilo deveria estar parecendo. - Eu… eu não sou um… - suspirou, sem conseguir dizer a palavra. - Eu só estava… eu acabei saber que vou ser pai, e… quer dizer, na verdade eu fiquei sabendo há dois dias, mas só agora caiu a ficha - sorriu, sem graça. - Bom, acho que eu não estava preparado pra isso. A notícia veio como uma bomba, foi tudo tão repentino... Eu nunca quis ser pai, sabe? Nunca nem sequer cogitei essa possibilidade antes, e eu... - Jensen estava agitado e nervoso, começou a falar sem parar e as pessoas ao redor pararam para ouví-lo.

\- Quando Jared me contou sobre a gravidez… - Pigarreou e sorriu, explicando para a mulher, que já não parecia mais estar brava. - Jared é o homem por quem eu me apaixonei, e é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci, ele… Bom, deixa pra lá - lambeu os lábios que estavam secos. - Eu fui um idiota, a minha reação foi tão… eu disse coisas que com certeza o magoaram. Não posso negar que ele também não teve muito tato, sabe? Se bem que foi em meio a uma crise de ciúmes, mas até um sapato ele atirou em mim! - falou, indignado. - E então tudo aconteceu… O maldito do seu ex tentou machucá-lo e se eu não… eu não quero pensar no que teria acontecido ao Jared e ao bebê se eu não tivesse chegado naquela hora. - Seu olhos de repente ficaram marejados. - Foi uma loucura! Jared foi ferido e levado para o hospital e eu... eu não tive a chance de me desculpar, de dizer pra ele como eu me sinto, e… Então ele se foi. Simplesmente foi embora sem me dizer nada, sem se despedir. Ele nem quer que eu saiba onde ele está, quer dizer…

\- E você ainda está assustado com a ideia? - A mulher perguntou, curiosa.

\- De ser pai? - Jensen baixou os olhos tentou sorrir. - Um pouco. É, eu estou, mas… agora é diferente.

\- E esse Jared… Você realmente o ama?

\- Amo! Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu posso dizer isso com toda a certeza. Eu o amo muito.

\- Então por que está aqui sozinho nesse parque olhando as crianças, ao invés de estar com ele?

\- Porque… ele foi embora e não quer me ver.

\- Você não pode encontrá-lo mesmo assim?

\- Eu posso, eu apenas… a Alona, a assistente dele, ela me disse que ele não quer me ver e que eu deveria respeitar sua vontade. Que ele precisa de um tempo. Vocês não fazem ideia do quanto ele pode ser teimoso - sorriu, embora nervoso.

\- Olha, meu amigo - O homem grávido sentado no banco ao lado do seu companheiro falou. - Se ele está grávido e passando por tudo isso que você falou, o que ele precisa agora não é de tempo, isso é apenas uma desculpa. Ele precisa de você.

Jensen suspirou. - O homem estava certo. Desde o início tinha sido assim, Jared sempre encontrava um jeito de fugir dele. Isso fazia parte de quem ele era, ou de quem tinha se tornado, devido ao que passou com Momoa.

\- É o primeiro filho de vocês? - Jensen olhou para a barriga do homem grávido. Era redonda e estava enorme, provavelmente o bebê nasceria muito em breve.

\- Sim.

\- Na verdade, quando eu o conheci, ele já estava grávido - o companheiro sentado ao seu lado completou.

\- É mesmo? - Jensen sorriu, surpreso, olhando de um para o outro.

\- Eu estava fugindo de um relacionamento ruim, e nos conhecemos por acaso, em um supermercado - O homem grávido falou e Jensen podia ver o amor em seus olhos. - Eu sempre fui meio desastrado e estava desesperado com a notícia da gravidez, então derrubei uma prateleira inteira de latas e ele veio me ajudar… Foi tão gentil e tão atencioso… Depois fomos nos conhecendo e acabamos nos apaixonando. É como… se eu tivesse encontrado minha alma gêmea - sorriu e segurou a mão do seu companheiro, com carinho.

\- E o bebê foi um bônus. - O homem falou, colocando a mão sobre a barriga do outro. Eu já o amo tanto, não vejo a hora no nosso pequeno William nascer.

\- William? É um lindo nome - Jensen sorriu e percebeu que seus olhos estavam úmidos.

Se despediu, tentando disfarçar sua emoção e continuou caminhando pelo parque, pensando sobre tudo… Será que era isso que o estava impedindo de correr atrás de Jared? A possibilidade do bebê não ser seu?

J2

Estar em casa era sempre uma bênção. Jared restava tão habituado a viver num mundo de mentiras e faz de contas, que muitas vezes se esquecia do quanto tudo podia ser puro, simples e verdadeiro.

Era o lugar onde podia ser ele mesmo, onde não precisava fingir que estava tudo bem, pois seus pais o conheciam como ninguém.

\- Eu só espero que você não tenha vindo pra cá pra se esconder, ou por vergonha. Não há nada do que você deva se envergonhar - Sua mãe falava enquanto servia o prato do seu pai, com todos sentados na mesa do jantar. - Todo mundo faz sexo, não faz? Quando a sua tia veio horrorizada me perguntar como você estava, eu disse que estava bem, e que eu estava orgulhosa - deu de ombros. - Foi uma excelente performance, afinal.

\- Mãe, pelo amor de Deus, você prometeu que não ia olhar! - Jared arregalou os olhos.

\- Você estava com o Jeffrey Dean Morgan! Eu assisto The Walking Dead, sempre fui muito fã dele. Como eu não deveria olhar? E o Bradley Cooper! Eu também sou fã dele!

\- Fã? - Jared balançou a cabeça. - O maldito está me processando! Como se fosse eu que tivesse nos filmado, ou divulgado aqueles malditos vídeos - bufou. - E eu sempre fui um trouxa! Devia ter deixado o Jason escancarar tudo desde a primeira ameaça.

\- Você fez o que achou ser certo, meu anjo. Não se culpe.

\- Bom, meus advogados o estão processando e fazendo o que podem pra tirar esses vídeos e fotos de circulação. Mas infelizmente nada é realmente deletado na internet - Suspirou, pensativo. - É engraçado que… era sempre o Jason quem cuidava dessas coisas pra mim. E agora ele é quem me ferrou, e ainda tentou… - Sua voz embargou. Ainda era difícil pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ainda era difícil acreditar no quão longe ele havia chegado e no que teria acontecido se Jensen não chegasse naquele exato momento.

\- Eu sempre falei que você confiava demais naquele homem! - Seu pai falou, tirando Jared dos seus devaneios. Ali também era o lugar onde Jared tinha que escutar as verdades, sem retrucar. - Só espero que ele apodreça na cadeia.

\- Bom, não adianta vocês ficarem lamentando o acontecido - Megan, sua irmã mais nova, falou. - Jared está aqui, está a salvo e eu vou ser titia! - Sorriu, abraçando seu irmão e tentando levantar seu astral. - Você já conseguiu ver o sexo do bebê?

\- Não. Mas eu tenho quase certeza de que é uma menina - Jared finalmente sorriu, colocando a mão sobre a barriga. - O melhor de tudo foi saber que o Jason é estéril. Foi como tirar um peso dos meus ombros - Suspirou, aliviado.

\- Você contou ao Jensen?

\- Não.

\- Jared! Ele tem o direito de saber!

\- Eu sei. Só que foi tudo… tudo muito de repente, e eu não queria… Jensen não quer esse bebê. Talvez seja melhor ele pensar que não é dele, assim…

\- Não quer?

\- Não.

\- As pessoas mudam de ideia o tempo todo. Talvez ainda não tenha caído a ficha, talvez se ele souber que o bebê é mesmo dele…

\- Não. Eu não quero que isso tudo seja uma obrigação pra ele. Eu quis, mesmo que não nesse momento, eu sempre quis ter um filho, é diferente. Eu quero… quero que ele me ame e que ame esse bebê, mas não que seja forçado a isso. Provavelmente com o passar do tempo, ele vai amadurecer a ideia, vai perceber que ser pai pode ser algo bom, mas eu quero que ele sinta… que ele veja isso por si mesmo.

\- Então você só está dando espaço pra ele. Não está desistindo…

\- Desistir do Jensen? Nunca! Eu não levei quase trinta anos pra encontrar o homem da minha vida e deixar ele ir. Mas eu não quero pressioná-lo, e também não quero que essa situação toda com o Jason o prejudique. Ele é modelo, a imagem dele é tudo.

\- Eu não sei. Acho que você está exagerando. Todo mundo gosta de um escândalo, afinal. Muitas vezes serve até pra dar um up na carreira. Você mesmo, nunca deveria ter se demitido. Logo outro escândalo aparece, e ninguém mais vai se lembrar do que aconteceu.

\- É, eu sei disso. Mas eu quero aproveitar esse tempo pra cuidar de mim mesmo, pra curtir a gravidez, o bebê… E se um dia houver uma oportunidade, eu volto.

\- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, sabia? - Meg falou, emocionada.

\- Todos nós temos - Sua mãe completou, segurando sua mão. - É muito bom ter você em casa novamente.

J2

Jared até estava curtindo o tempo com sua família, era muito bom estar com seus pais e seus irmãos. Jeff havia aparecido no sítio pela manhã e conversaram muito. Seu irmão sempre fora muito sensato e sempre lhe deu muito apoio, apesar de morarem longe e se verem tão pouco.

O problema de estar ali, era a falta do que fazer. Jared queria se sentir útil, mas já tinha arranjado uma briga com sua irmã, ao querer opinar sobre sua festa de casamento.

"Eu já tenho uma cerimonialista, e eu gosto das coisas simples! Vá cuidar da sua própria vida!" Meg tinha praticamente gritado, quando Jared falou que faltava glamour na decoração da festa e que o seu vestido era muito simples.

Talvez devesse ter ficado quieto. Mas não seria Jared, se o fizesse.

Estava no gramado próximo à casa, brincando com os cachorros, quando ele apareceu.

Sentiu sua garganta apertar e seu coração disparar no peito. Era inevitável. A visão de Jensen saindo do carro, com sua postura de modelo, vestindo um blazer casual azul, com uma camiseta branca por baixo, fez Jared suspirar.

Então as lembranças de que aquele blazer era o mesmo que ele vestia quando estava com seu ex, naquele dia em que Jared os flagrou, fez sua raiva aflorar. Seriam seus hormônios? Bom, ainda que não fosse, era mais fácil culpá-los.

\- Hey - Jensen parou na sua frente, a uma certa distância, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e sorrindo, sem saber o que esperar.

\- A Alona é uma traidora! - Jared falou, bravo.

\- Não foi ela quem me deu esse endereço. Eu tenho meus contatos e logo imaginei que, numa situação como essa, você estaria com sua família.

\- E veio aqui pra quê? Vai me processar também? - Estava novamente na defensiva, sem nem mesmo perceber.

\- O quê? - Jensen franziu o cenho, sem entender.

Jared lambeu os lábios, desviando o olhar - Eu sinto muito.

\- Sente muito pelo quê? Jared, eu não estou entendendo... por que você continua fugindo de mim?

\- Eu não estou fugindo de você… - Tentou manter a voz firme - Pensei que você estivesse se divertindo com o seu ex.

\- Meu ex? Jared, eu te falei que não tive nada com ele!

\- Pois deveria! Você não quer um filho e pra sua informação, eu continuo grávido, e continuarei por mais sete meses!

\- Eu sei disso. E eu também sei que fui um idiota, mas você nem sequer me deu uma chance de me explicar.

\- Você não precisa explicar nada. Eu sinto muito por ter te envolvido nisso tudo. Eu tenho olhado os tabloides e as redes sociais… só espero que os paparazzi saiam logo do seu pé, e... e que o estrago na sua carreira não seja muito grande. Eu realmente sinto muito - Estava sendo sincero. Não queria que Jensen fosse prejudicado por sua causa.

\- Foda-se os paparazzi, Jared! Eu não estou preocupado comigo ou com a minha imagem, eu estou preocupado com você! Será que dá pra você parar de tentar me afastar por um minuto e apenas me ouvir? - Colocou as mãos na cintura, já sem paciência. - Sabe, eu te amo exatamente do jeitinho que você é, mas você precisa aprender a ouvir as pessoas, antes de sair dando tiros ou atirando sapatos pra todos os lados!

Jared não conseguiu se conter e teve que rir, se lembrando da cena.

Jensen riu também e se aproximou, voltando a ficar sério e tocando o rosto do ex apresentador com carinho...

\- Não tem mais porque fugir agora, Jared… Não tem ex, não tem nenhum outro homem ou outra pessoa que eu queira em minha vida. Pra mim só existe você, eu só quero você - Jensen falou com todo o seu coração. - Eu sei que você tem todos os motivos do mundo pra não confiar em ninguém. Eu sei que a pessoa em quem você mais confiou te traiu, te magoou, te humilhou e machucou das piores maneiras. Mas eu te peço Jared, que me dê uma chance, que dê uma chance pra nós dois. Que confie em mim, e me deixe fazer parte da sua vida e da vida desse bebê que eu já amo tanto...

Jared não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa.

\- Sim. Não me importa quem é o pai biológico; esse bebê, ele é uma parte de você, como eu poderia não amá-lo? Eu quero vê-lo nascer, crescer, quero aprender a ser um pai, ao seu lado. Porque com você eu me tornei uma pessoa melhor, estar com você faz despertar o melhor de mim.

\- Ele é seu - Jared falou com a voz embargada e os olhos marejados.

\- O quê?

\- O bebê, é seu filho.

\- Eu já disse que não me importo, eu realmente...

\- Jason disse que é estéril. Por isso ele ficou ainda mais possesso quando eu falei sobre a gravidez, ele... Eu amaria o bebê da mesma maneira, mas não posso dizer que não fiquei aliviado ao ter certeza que é seu.

\- Isso é... é maravilhoso! - Jensen sorriu, emocionado.

\- Você está realmente bem com isso? Com a ideia de ser pai?

\- No início isso me assustou pra porra, eu não vou mentir. Mas depois de ver você lá no hospital, de ouvir o coraçãozinho dele… eu não sei explicar, é como se só então eu tivesse me dado conta de tudo. Agora eu.. eu quero muito ver a sua barriga crescer, quero sentir o bebê chutar e não vejo a hora de conhecê-lo quando nascer… Eu confesso que ainda estou com medo, mas… eu quero muito fazer isso, junto de você eu sei que posso.

\- Droga! - Jared rolou os olhos.

\- O que foi? Eu falei alguma coisa errada?

\- Não, muito pelo contrário… eu já estava quase acreditando que você era humano, mas lá vem você sendo perfeito de novo! - Brincou, tentando disfarçar sua emoção.

\- Eu não sou perfeito, nem quero ser. Eu só quero ser bom o suficiente pra você. Quero ser o homem que você merece ter ao seu lado. Porque eu te amo, Jared. Te amo mu… - Jensen se calou ao sentir a boca de Jared contra a sua, e os braços dele envolvendo seu pescoço, de um jeito possessivo.

\- Eu te amo mais - Jared falou entre os beijos.

\- Eu ia esperar vocês terminarem, mas parece que esse momento meloso vai durar uma eternidade - Megan os interrompeu, brincando. - A mamãe está chamando pro almoço - deu de ombros, um tanto sem graça. - Ela disse que você está magro e precisa se alimentar melhor agora, então eu não pude argumentar.

\- E alguém consegue argumentar com ela? - Jared riu e olhou para Jensen. - Pronto para conhecer a minha família?


	12. Capítulo 12 - final.

O dia estava cinza. O céu nublado formando nuvens de chuva, que Jared observava pela janela do carro, enquanto Jensen dirigia concentrado na estrada, ou, muito provavelmente, em seus próprios pensamentos. 

Tudo era muito novo e um pouco assustador. Estar grávido e iniciando um relacionamento sério com Jensen não era o problema, mas a velocidade com que as coisas estavam acontecendo. E pior, o fato de Jared estar amando muito tudo isso...

Que Jensen fosse logo aceito e amado pela sua família não era surpresa. Seus pais e irmãos sempre foram assim… Jared sempre teve o seu apoio, não importava quais fossem os problemas ou até, como costumavam brincar, suas esquisitices.

O modelo estava estranhamente calado no caminho do aeroporto até o apartamento de Jared. Sem dúvidas, ele era o menos falante e até mesmo o mais reservado, mas seu comportamento dentro do carro estava deixando o ex-apresentador um tanto preocupado.

\- Okay! - Jared de repente falou, chamando a atenção de Jensen para si. - Já chega! 

\- O quê? - O modelo franziu o cenho, estranhando.

\- Você vai compartilhar os seus pensamentos, ou eu vou ter que ficar o restante da viagem tentando adivinhar? O dia está nublado e eu já estou ficando entediado aqui! - gesticulou, dramatizando.

Jensen de repente riu e colocou uma mão sobre a coxa de Jared, apertando levemente. - Você é adorável, sabia?

\- Não desvie o assunto.

\- Eu só estava pensando… 

\- O quê?

\- Minha família. 

\- Você contou pra eles?

\- Eu liguei, e… sim, eu contei sobre nós e contei também sobre a gravidez. Não queria que eles descobrissem através de outras pessoas, ou, pior ainda, pelos sites de fofocas.

\- E...? - Jared estava curioso.

\- Bom, o que eu posso dizer... eles ficaram felizes ao saberem que serão avós.

\- Mas…? - Pelo tom de Jensen, era óbvio que havia um porém.

\- É isso. Eles ficaram felizes. 

\- Jensen - Jared o olhou, querendo a verdade.

\- Eu só queria que eles…

\- Você está querendo demais!

\- Querendo demais? A sua família me recebeu de braços abertos, mesmo depois de eu ter sido um perfeito... idiota com você!

\- A situação é bem diferente, Jensen. Você deveria compreender. 

\- Não… eu não...

\- Os seus pais provavelmente só querem o melhor pra você, e nesse momento…

\- Eu sei o que é melhor pra mim! - Jensen não o deixou concluir a frase, sabia exatamente o que Jared estava pensando.

\- Sim, você sabe. Mas eles têm o direito de não aprovar, você precisa aceitar isso.

\- Eu só queria… - bufou. - Queria que você se sentisse assim como eu me senti com a sua família, entende? Você merece isso, você merece muito mais.

\- Isso é muito fofo da sua parte, meu amor, mas tem coisas que a gente só tem que aceitar, e... deixar rolar. Com o tempo, tenho certeza que eles irão me conhecer, afinal, se quiserem conhecer o neto, eu estarei lá - Jared sorriu, dando de ombros. - E com certeza eles irão me amar, isso é inevitável - brincou, convencido. - Mas no momento, você não pode exigir muita coisa. 

\- Como você consegue pensar assim? Como consegue não ficar puto com tudo isso?

\- O que eu posso dizer? Eu estou acostumado… vida pública é assim, infelizmente. Tem fãs que me amam sem nem me conhecer pessoalmente, e tem gente que me odeia sem razão alguma, simplesmente por eu existir. 

\- E saber disso não te chateia?

\- Não realmente. É impossível agradar a todos. Eu só procuro ficar longe das redes sociais quando estou tendo um dia ruim. Nos demais, aprendi a filtrar, e não deixo a opinião alheia me afetar.

\- Continuo não entendendo… Como alguém pode não amar você? - Sorriu, carinhoso.

\- Você me ama - Jared segurou a mão do loiro e beijou sua palma. - É suficiente pra mim.

O restante do caminho foi tranquilo, alternando entre conversas sobre trivialidades e trocas de carinhos. Mas ao entrar em seu apartamento, Jared foi dominado pelas lembranças, e ficou parado no meio da sala, sem coragem para prosseguir. 

\- Eu não consigo - Jared falou, engasgando.

\- Hey - Jensen percebeu o seu estado e o abraçou. - Tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Eu não posso continuar aqui, eu… - Eram muitas lembranças… coisas boas, como o dia em que Jensen aparecera na sua porta, flagrando-o com saltos altos e lingerie feminina, ou a primeira noite de sexo entre ambos, que tinha sido memorável; mas também havia muita coisa ruim… Tudo o que tinha vivido com Jason, o dia em que ele o havia estuprado, e quase o matara, além de ferir sua amada Sadie… A sua última noite ali, quando Jared temeu pela sua vida e do bebê... Não. Não podia continuar a viver naquele lugar. Não queria mais se lembrar, não queria mais sentir medo.

\- Eu só vou pegar algumas coisas e vou para um hotel - decidiu. 

\- Okay… - Jensen suspirou aliviado. Podia imaginar como Jared se sentia em relação àquele lugar. - Eu vou te ajudar a pegar suas coisas, depois nós vamos buscar a Sadie e vamos pro meu apartamento. Você não precisa ir para um hotel.

\- Jensen…

\- O quê? - O loiro se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos. - Eu estou pronto para assumir o nosso relacionamento. Eu quero estar com você, quero estar do seu lado, ver sua barriga crescer, e…

\- Eu também quero isso. Deus… parece loucura, mas eu quero muito, é só… - suspirou. - As coisas não estão indo rápido demais?

\- Não. Quero dizer… estão. Mas isso não é um problema pra mim, eu não tenho a menor dúvida sobre o que eu sinto por você, eu… Isso é um problema pra você?

Jared de repente começou a rir. - Não. Não é um problema, eu apenas… às vezes eu fico em dúvida se isso é mesmo real, ou... - Tocou o rosto de Jensen. - Você é mesmo real, ou saiu de algum conto de fadas e eu estou sonhando?

\- Você vai morar comigo, Jared. Logo você vai perceber que eu sou mesmo real e bem desagradável às vezes - brincou, beijando-o em seguida.

\- Huh. Saiba que o seu mau humor matinal está com os dias contados.

\- Está? - O loiro sorriu com malícia. - O que você pretende fazer à respeito?

J2

Por fim, decidiram levar primeiro suas coisas essenciais para o apartamento de Jensen, e depois de pegar Oscar, que sempre ficava com sua vizinha, o loiro ficou em casa organizando tudo, enquanto Jared foi buscar Sadie na casa de Alona.

A alegria de Sadie ao vê-lo era tanta, que Jared teve que tomar cuidado para ela não derrubá-lo. 

\- Eu também senti saudades, minha garota - riu, deixando a alegria daquele animal inocente contagiá-lo. 

Brincaram até se cansarem, enquanto Alona preparava um lanche para si mesma e para o seu amigo, de quem tanto sentira falta e ansiava por novidades.

\- Você não imagina o quão feliz e aliviada eu estou ao saber disso - disse, depois que Jared lhe colocou à par de tudo. - Você sabe que merece ser feliz, não sabe? - Segurou a mão do moreno por sobre a mesa.

\- Eu sei. E eu percebi que posso me acostumar facilmente com isso - brincou.

\- Ótimo. Porque eu tenho mais notícias boas. Tem uma pessoa que eu quero que você conheça. 

\- Uma pessoa? - Jared a olhou, desconfiado.

\- Uma empresária. Alaina Huffman.

J2

\- Alaina? - Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- A Alona checou todas as referências. Ela é confiável - Jared ficou pensativo por um momento e riu. - É irônico, eu sei que no início também achava o Jason confiável, mas nunca verifiquei os antecedentes dele. Eu também era muito jovem e inocente, e… Bom, ele teve acesso demais à minha vida pessoal. Esse erro não vai se repetir. Jamais!

\- Eu sei que essa será uma tarefa difícil, mas você vai ter que reaprender a confiar nas pessoas - Jensen comentou.

\- É… eu sei. Eu confio em você. Já é um começo, não é?

Jensen sorriu, concordando - Creio que sim. 

\- Ela acha que eu devo dar uma entrevista. De preferência, no meu antigo programa.

\- Ela pode conseguir isso?

\- Disse que pode conseguir qualquer coisa - Jared fez uma careta. - Mas eu não sei ainda…

\- Com perguntas abertas ao público? Você sabe que isso pode ser bastante invasivo.

\- Eu sei. Mas afinal, nada pode ser mais invasivo do que essa exposição toda na internet. Seria uma chance de… sei lá… - Deu de ombros, suspirando. 

\- Eu concordo. Se você estiver pronto e disposto a falar sobre o que aconteceu, acho que seria uma ótima oportunidade. 

\- Você iria comigo?

\- Com certeza! Eu serei o primeiro na plateia - Jensen sorriu e o abraçou. Gostava da maneira como Jared estava conduzindo as coisas, enfrentando tudo de cabeça erguida. Não podia deixar de sentir-se orgulhoso.

J2

Eram as mínimas coisas... os pequenos detalhes, como as ruguinhas que se formam ao lado de seus olhos quando ele ri, como os cílios grandes destacam ainda mais seus bonitos e expressivos olhos verdes, ou a forma como a barba por fazer ora faz cócegas, ora arranha sua pele e se torna fofa à medida em que vai crescendo… ou aquela gota de suor que se desprende do seu couro cabeludo e escorre pelo maxilar, fazendo a boca de Jared salivar, na ânsia de provar o seu gosto. Também tem o tom de voz, ainda mais rouca e levemente arrastada quando ele acorda pela manhã, sonolento e preguiçoso… Até mesmo a forma séria, tranquila e racional com que ele resolve os problemas - e ele sempre os resolve -, é adorável. 

\- É, você está realmente fodido - Jared resmungou, observando o modelo loiro ressonar ao seu lado na cama, e percebendo o quão apaixonado estava por aquele homem.

Levantou-se sem fazer barulho, alimentou os cães e os levou para passear, feliz com o quanto Sadie e Oscar estavam se entendendo bem. No início ficara preocupado, pois Sadie sempre fora sozinha e era um pouco ciumenta, mas logo os dois se entrosaram e começaram a brincar e fazer companhia um para o outro.

Ao voltar do passeio, tirou seus tênis, trocou de roupa e voltou a vestir apenas um roupão confortável, já que muito provavelmente passariam o restante do sábado em casa.

Serviu-se de um copo de suco e foi para a sala, só então notando a caixa de sapatos que estava sobre o aparador.

Abriu-a, eufórico, e olhou para o loiro, que acabara de levantar e o observava curioso, na entrada da sala.

\- Oh, meu deus… como você adivinhou?

A expressão de surpresa no rosto de Jared era impagável. Jensen riu e se dirigiu até o sofá.

\- Eu vi como seus olhos brilharam quando você os viu na vitrine da loja. E eu tenho meus contatos, não foi difícil encontrar alguém que fizesse uma réplica no seu número.

\- São maravilhosos! - Os olhos de Jared brilhavam, mal podia conter o sorriso. Era um sapato vermelho, meia pata, com a curva do solado e o salto fino cravejados com pedrinhas brilhantes. Jared se apaixonara por eles quando os vira na loja, mas não imaginara que Jensen havia percebido. O loiro sempre o surpreendia, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Calçou os sapatos e caminhou até o modelo, que se sentou no sofá, observando-o com o olhar guloso. Jensen adorava aquilo… era impressionante a leveza com que Jared caminhava com os saltos altos, como se tivesse nascido com eles. E jamais se esqueceria que os sapatos vermelhos estiveram presentes desde a primeira noite entre eles. 

Jared apoiou um dos pés sobre a coxa de Jensen, que vestia apenas uma cueca boxer, e o loiro segurou seu tornozelo, se inclinando para beijar o local.

\- Vem cá - puxou-o para o seu colo. - Antes que você acabe se desequilibrando.

Jared gargalhou e se sentou no colo do modelo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

\- Você sabe que eu tenho mais equilíbrio nesses saltos, do que você com o seu coturno - riu.

\- Ainda está zombando por eu ter tropeçado na escada uma única vez? - Jensen fez bico e Jared o beijou. Era impossível resistir àqueles lábios.

Sua mão foi até a boxer de Jensen, sentindo que o loiro já começava a ficar excitado. Jared não vestia nada por baixo do roupão, então libertou o membro de Jensen, envolvendo-o com sua mão grande e habilidosa, e masturbou a ambos, enquanto seus lábios e línguas exploravam a boca um do outro, com beijos molhados e quentes.

Jensen soltou o cordão do roupão e o empurrou pelos ombros de Jared, tocando seus ombros e costas nus, sentindo cada músculo, beijando cada pedacinho da sua pele salgada e brilhante pelo suor… As carícias se intensificaram… seus dedos desceram através da coluna do moreno, chegando até o seu ponto mais íntimo e fazendo Jared gemer em expectativa.

Usou a própria saliva em seus dedos para lubrificar o local, ficando ainda mais duro ao sentir o buraco de Jared se contrair sobre eles, abrindo-o e provocando-o.

Jared ergueu levemente o corpo para se encaixar sobre seu quadril; descendo devagar e sentindo cada centímetro do membro pulsante dentro de si. 

Começou a cavalgar lentamente, masturbando a si mesmo e deixando Jensen ainda mais louco com a visão, mas seus corpos tinham urgência, pediam por mais…

Jensen levantou do sofá, com as pernas longas do outro envolvendo sua cintura e encostou o moreno contra a parede da sala. Voltou a meter... um impulso lento e prolongado, sentindo o aperto quente em torno do seu pau. Procurou por um bom ângulo, sabendo que estava no caminho certo quando Jared gemeu o seu nome, arqueando o corpo e cravando as unhas em suas costas.

Continuou os movimentos, entrando e saindo com força, fodendo-o loucamente e arrancando gemidos de ambos.

\- Assim… mais... forte… mete… amo... Sons estrangulados e palavras desconexas se misturavam aos beijos quentes e ofegantes, Jensen sentiu o corpo de Jared estremecer, ainda agarrado ao seu, e o líquido quente escorrer entre os seus corpos, então permitiu-se gozar, tão forte que suas pernas mal puderam sustentar o peso de ambos. 

Seus corpos exaustos e suados escorregaram pela parede, até o chão da sala… Jensen ainda teve forças para se deitar sobre o corpo lambuzado de Jared e ambos riram, beijando-se novamente.

\- Eu te amo - Jared falou entre o riso. A voz rouca e o rosto afogueado.

\- Eu te amo mais - Jensen respondeu, beijando-o mais uma vez e sentindo a felicidade envolvê-los. Queria que o tempo parasse naquele momento. Era mágico… perfeito.

J2

Com a saída de Jared, o canal havia substituído seu show por um novo programa de entrevistas, mas ainda que o estilo fosse um tanto diferente, Jared não pode deixar de notar que o novo apresentador tentava imitá-lo em algumas coisas. 

\- O que você acha? - Jensen perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado, no camarim.

\- Ele tem carisma, mas podia ser mais original, não?

\- Eu estou falando sobre as perguntas - Jensen riu. Sentia-se mais nervoso do que Jared.

\- Estão okay. Mas eu não tenho acesso às perguntas do público, isso me deixa ansioso - Admitiu

\- Isso é sério? 

\- Elas são filtradas pela produção, obviamente, mas ainda assim, são sorteadas durante o programa. Espera… Você achou que eu tinha mentido? - Olhou para o loiro, com uma falsa indignação.

Jensen deu de ombros e riu, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo por alguns segundos, quando a assistente veio informar que estava na hora.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. - Beijou o rosto de Jared e o abraçou, percebendo sua ansiedade. - Eu estarei na primeira fila, se precisar que eu mate alguém, é só avisar - Piscou, sorrindo e tentando fazê-lo relaxar.

\- Obrigado - Jared olhou em seus olhos e então seguiu a assistente.

Apesar de saber disfarçar, Jared estava nervoso. Sentia seu corpo suar por debaixo do terno brilhante, mas assim que entrou no palco, surpreendentemente, conseguiu relaxar. Estava em seu habitat natural, e ao ver Jensen sentado na plateia, sentiu que nada mais podia atingi-lo.

Depois das apresentações e formalidades, a entrevista seguiu tranquila. Falaram basicamente sobre sua carreira como apresentador, mas Jared sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir... 

\- Você pode citar três coisas que ninguém sabe sobre você? - O apresentador fez uma cara de expectativa e Jared sentiu vontade de rir. Era uma situação hilária, afinal. Era a primeira vez que estava na cadeira do entrevistado, ao invés do entrevistador. 

\- Impossível. As pessoas sabem muito mais do que deveriam saber sobre mim - fez uma careta, levantando os ombros.

\- Atira primeiro, pergunta depois? - O entrevistador seguiu com as perguntas.

\- Sempre. E isso é realmente um problema - brincou, olhando para Jensen, que sorria.

\- É natural do Texas, certo? Você carrega alguma tradição do seu povo?

\- Sim, eu sou. Mas quanto às tradições, eu não sei dizer… Eu cresci no Texas mas saí de casa muito cedo. Meus pais sempre viveram em um sítio, gostam de tranquilidade, e não era o estilo de vida que eu queria. Sem falar nos mosquitos - brincou.

\- Okay… para as próximas perguntas eu irei facilitar… você pode responder apenas com sim ou não, se preferir.

Jared concordou com a cabeça, fazendo menção para prosseguir.

\- Já trabalhou como dançarino em boate?

\- Sim.

\- Já fez sexo por dinheiro?

\- Não - Neste momento, Jared sentiu um friozinho na barriga. Sabia que dali pra frente as perguntas só iriam piorar.

\- Já esteve com mais de uma pessoa na cama ao mesmo tempo?

\- Sim.

\- Trabalhou como maquiador de celebridades?

\- Sim.

\- Teve algum envolvimento íntimo com alguma delas?

\- Sim. 

\- Teve um relacionamento com Bradley Cooper? Como foi?

\- Um cavalheiro nunca fala sobre a sua intimidade - sorriu e deu uma piscadinha para a câmera.

\- Seu agente foi preso recentemente e acusado de vários crimes, incluindo abuso de menores. Você tinha conhecimento disso enquanto se relacionou com ele?

\- Obviamente não.

\- Foi apaixonado por ele?

Engoliu em seco. - Sim.

\- Como foi pra você, descobrir tudo isso?

Jared respirou fundo por um momento… 

\- Não vou dizer que fui surpreendido, porque no momento em que eu descobri, eu já esperava pelo pior. O choque realmente foi quando eu descobri que ele colocava câmeras nos quartos de hotéis em que eu me hospedava, invadindo minha privacidade sem eu estar ciente. Choque foi quando, há alguns anos, eu tentei terminar nosso relacionamento e ele ameaçou expor esses vídeos; os mesmos que muitos de vocês já devem ter visto na internet; e descobrir que a pessoa em quem eu mais confiava, me traiu e me usou da pior maneira possível.

O apresentador pigarreou, um tanto sem graça com as perguntas. 

\- Depois dessa terrível experiência, que tipo de conselho você daria para quem está começando no mundo artístico?

\- Bom - deu de ombros. - Eu diria para terem cuidado, para não confiarem em qualquer um, mas… Não sei se eu sou a pessoa ideal pra dar conselhos a alguém. Só posso dizer que se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e dar um conselho a mim mesmo, eu diria para ser verdadeiro sempre, custe o que custasse. Eu aguentei muita coisa por muito tempo, por medo de ser exposto e, como vocês mesmos podem ver, de nada adiantou - Mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo uma pausa, e continuou:

\- Eu fui fotografado e filmado sem o meu consentimento, tive a minha intimidade e a de outras pessoas exposta como se fosse um filme pornô barato, então… - respirou fundo. - O que importa agora é que o responsável está preso, e não vai prejudicar mais a vida de ninguém. Vida que segue - sorriu, embora por dentro, sua vontade fosse de chorar e sumir dali.

\- Última pergunta… - Agora o apresentador já não conseguia esconder seu desconforto. Provavelmente desejava que aquela entrevista acabasse logo, tanto quanto Jared. Mas era o seu trabalho, precisava concluir. - Você pode… apenas responder verdadeiro ou falso, se quiser - sorriu, sem graça.

Jared sorriu, o encorajando. 

\- Há boatos envolvendo gravidez e um suposto relacionamento com um modelo famoso…

\- Não são boatos - Jared nem mesmo deixou o apresentador concluir a pergunta. - Foi tudo muito inesperado, e em meio a toda essa… bagunça que a minha vida se tornou recentemente, mas… eu realmente estou esperando um bebê e posso dizer que estou vivendo o momento mais feliz de toda a minha vida. 

\- E quanto ao relacionamento?

Jared sorriu, e olhou para Jensen na plateia. 

\- É verdadeiro - Seus olhos de repente ficaram marejados. - Provavelmente a coisa mais verdadeira que eu já tive…

Neste momento Jensen se levantou e subiu no palco, abraçando-o demoradamente.

A plateia os aplaudiu de pé.

\- Só posso dizer que… - Jensen roubou o microfone do apresentador por um instante - Eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo - sorriu, dando um breve beijo nos lábios de Jared e voltando para o seu lugar na plateia.

Ainda emocionado, Jared fez os agradecimentos e a entrevista foi encerrada.

J2

Ao contrário do que Jared temera, a convivência com Jensen era extremamente fácil. Tinha um humor agradável, exceto pela manhã, quando Jared adorava provocá-lo com seu jeito falante e disposto. Era como um ritual que, na maioria das vezes, acabava em sexo e com o modelo se atrasando para algum compromisso.

Quando finalmente a entrevista foi ao ar, a repercussão foi muito melhor do que esperada.

Jared recebeu convites para novos trabalhos, mas os recusou. No momento, queria um tempo para si, para Jensen e para curtir a gravidez. Após o nascimento do bebê, teria tempo para analisar as propostas que ainda estivessem de pé e o que queria para o seu futuro. Com certeza, não ficaria longe da TV por muito tempo; era a sua vida, afinal.

Jensen também recebera várias novas propostas para modelar, o que deixou Jared aliviado, pois temera que o escândalo acabasse afetando sua carreira.

Algumas propostas incluíam o casal. Não era o tipo de trabalho que Jensen estava habituado, mas ao ver a empolgação de Jared para fazer as fotos, o modelo acabou aceitando. 

Acabaram se tornando o casal queridinho das redes sociais. J2, era como os fãs do casal os chamavam.

Como a família aumentaria em breve, decidiram comprar uma casa. Jensen fizera questão de pintar o quarto do bebê pessoalmente. Jared o observava do batente da porta, sorrindo.

\- O que você acha? - Apontou para a parede parcialmente pintada, orgulhoso de si mesmo. 

\- Da última vez que eu entrei aqui ela era amarela.

\- Sim, mas como agora sabemos que será uma princesa, eu achei que deveria mudar para rosa. Ou você acha brega? - Franziu o cenho. 

\- Eu acho que rosa é perfeito. Mas Jensen… Jared olhou para as paredes mal pintadas e para os respingos de tinta no chão e nas roupas do modelo… você não será menos pai, se contratar um profissional pra fazer isso.

\- O que você está insinuando? - fez cara de bravo. - Que eu não estou fazendo direito? - Pincelou o nariz de Jared com a tinta rosa, fazendo-o gargalhar.

\- A revista ficou pronta. 

\- Que revista?

\- Que revista? Como assim, que revista? - Jared colocou as mãos na cintura, bravo, e saiu do quarto pisando com força.

\- Ei, eu só estava brincando - Jensen o seguiu, puxando-o pela mão e o envolvendo em seus braços. - Eu estava tão ansioso quanto você.

\- Mentiroso! - Jared riu.

\- Okay! Talvez um pouquinho menos, já que é difícil competir, mas ainda assim eu estava - Beijou os lábios de Jared, sem soltá-lo dos seus braços. - Eu estava com saudades dos seus pitis, sabia?

\- Pitis? - Jared o encarou, sério.

\- O quê? Vai querer dizer que são os hormônios? - O modelo zombou, fazendo Jared rir.

\- Vai querer ver a revista, ou não? - Apanhou o tablet, mesmo sem Jensen responder.

Já tinham visto as fotos antes, mas quando colocaram os olhos na capa da revista finalizada, ambos ficaram maravilhados.

Estavam parcialmente deitados em um sofá, Jared encaixado entre as pernas de Jensen e as mãos de ambos sobre sua barriga, com um sapatinho rosa em um dos dedos do loiro.

Jared sentiu uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto. O sorriso de ambos e o brilho em seus olhos, era… 

\- Perfeita - Jensen comentou, beijando o rosto do seu amado. - Com certeza o melhor trabalho que eu já fiz - sorriu, se gabando.

\- Não. O melhor trabalho que você já fez, ou que nós fizemos, está crescendo aqui dentro… - sorriu, tocando a própria barriga.

\- Eu não poderia discordar - Jensen colocou sua mão sobre a de Jared, e puderam sentir o bebê chutar. Jensen se ajoelhou, deu um beijo suave na barriga do seu amor, e sussurrou para sua filhinha, emocionado:

\- Não vejo a hora de te conhecer, e de tê-la em nossos braços, minha princesa. Você já é muito amada, JJ.

Fim.


End file.
